Stranded Side Story: Swapped
by NeoMark
Summary: Star is concerned for her boyfriend Danny as he's overworked. While she's worried, Freakshow breaks out of prison and plans revenge. But his revenge goes wrong and things take a bizarre turn when Danny and Star make a swap. One where Star has to defend the city while Danny is unable to do so. But can they make a swap back?
1. Chapter 1: A Concerned Girlfriend

_**Stranded Side Story: Swapped**_

_**Chapter 1: A Concerned Girlfriend**_

It was a week since the incident involving Ember McLain and Camp Skull and Crossbones.

Star was going out with Danny to have lunch together at the diner. However, he's 30 minutes late. Star was both impatient and concerned.

She was tapping her foot. She wasn't sure what to say or think at this moment.

"How do Lois Lane or Mary Jane Watson put up with this?" She muttered, feeling more than a little bummed right now.

That's when he finally ran towards her.

"Star!"

She sighed.

"About time. Ghost attack, or did you oversleep?"

"Both. I was attacked by that iguana ghost, it was late, I overslept by an hour, then Skulker attacked."

Star took a moment to notice Danny had bags under his eyes. As a result, she lost interest in being mad and put her hands on his face. She looked sympathetic.

"Oh… poor Danny-Boo." She said. "You get exhausted fast. This superhero stuff is stressful, isn't it?"

"Yeah, but someone needs to do good. If not me, who else has the power to do so?" Danny answered.

Star, hearing that, felt conflicted. On one hand, she loves how heroic and caring he is. On the other hand, he's been missing dates and it's clearly affected his sleep.

_I really wish I could do more than just give the assist._

"Well, we're here now, so-"

That's when Danny's ghost sense went off.

Both of them groaned.

They heard a crowd of people screaming and running away. They looked behind them, and saw crowds running from the ghost eel.

"I… better go…" Danny muttered.

Star sighed. "Yeah… you should."

Nodding, Danny went around the corner and morphed. As he flew off, Star shook her head.

_I don't regret this, but it's getting out of hand._

* * *

Meanwhile, a truck en route to the museum on the other side of town was passing the lights had someone following from above.

This someone wore a red robe and observed.

She lowered her hood, revealing to be a ghost with a spiky mohawk. She scratched her chin in thought before deciding to take a look.

Once she arrived on top of the truck's trailer, she phased in. Upon seeing one glass case amongst the artifacts being brought to the museum, she smiled and left.

She realized it was what she was looking for, and what her master needed.

* * *

Now that they have a seat, Danny and Star sat down together.

Star wanted to express annoyance, but saw how tired Danny was and decided not to make him feel worse.

"So… how did it go?" She asked, wanting to not be upset.

"Well… those eels are slippery and very annoying with their shocks. But, as long as we're not having seafood today, I'll be fine." Danny said, his head up and not even looking down, just trying to take a breath.

Star frowned at seeing him tired and hurt. She thought to herself as she read the menu.

_If only he could take a break, but there are no other superheroes in this world, much less those who hunt ghosts._

Danny then looked to Star and smiled.

"Hey, it's okay. We're here now. Let's just enjoy while we can."

His words made her feel a little better, but when he reached out for his menu, he winced and hissed in pain and held onto his arm, causing a concerned gasp from Star,

"Danny-Boo?"

"It's fine… Star." He said, though clearly lying. "I'm a fast healer…"

Star sighed.

"I wish I could take the stress off you…" She whispered to herself.

"Huh?" Danny asked, not hearing her clearly.

"N-nothing." She lied, hiding her concern with a smile.

As Danny went back to soothing his arm, Star looked away and felt saddened for Danny.

* * *

A van had just left Amity Park penitentiary, one with a certain prisoner being transported. This one in particular is the former owner of Circus Gothica. He was grumbling to himself bitterly as he sat with cuffs on.

"Soon as I get out of this, I will have my revenge on Danny Phantom…"

That's when the van suddenly swerved left and right before braking loudly.

"Ghost!" The driver shouted as he and his passenger got out and dealt with the ghost.

Freakshow rose a brow as the men were firing their blasters at what was in the air. That's when a certain someone phased in from the floor, someone who made him smile.

"Lydia? You came back?"

She nodded as she grabbed his cuffs and phased them off of him. Freakshow then took her hand and the two phased out of the van.

The ghosts, her tattoos, disappeared.

"Where'd they go?!" The driver shouted.

"Forget that!" His partner said. "Let's get Freakshow out of here…"

Both of them got back in.

"Alright… Freakshow!" The driver said as he and his partner looked in through the window in the back, only to see he's not there. "Wait… where'd he go?!"

* * *

It was now late afternoon. Danny was walking with Star through the part, looking drowsy, to her concern.

"Danny-Boo?" She asked. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah… it's just… I didn't fall asleep until 2 and that's when… Technus attacked downtown and…" He yawned. "Still… I should-" That's when Danny collapsed onto a bench, before laying on it and falling asleep.

Star sighed and shook her head. She then sat next to him.

"My poor Danny-Boo…" She said with sadness as her hand went through his hair.

She lightly lifted his head so that she could place it in her lap.

_As much as I like this position, I wish it were under different circumstances._

She looked down at the sleeping Danny, feeling unsure about how he feels.

"If only there was a way to help him feel a bit better…"

"Hey, Danny! Star!"

Tucker's voice caught her attention. Star looked up and saw Danny's two best friends were together and took notice of them.

"Oh, Manson and Fo- I mean, Sam and Tucker… hey."

Since that incident, Star has made an effort to be more friendly with the two. While Tucker seemed a bit more accepting, though likely because he's still attracted to her, Sam was a bit more reserved. They respect each other more, but it wasn't likely they're friends yet.

Sam saw what Danny was doing and rolled her eyes.

"Hey Danny. Care to stop daydreaming and say hi?" That's when Danny snored lightly, making both Sam and Tucker surprised. "Uh… is he asleep?"

"Yeah. Looks like Technus attacking early morning tired him out. Plus, he had to deal with a ghosts on the way." Star said before looking down at her sleeping love and kept her hand on his face, lightly brushing it with her fingers. "I think he should take a break from this."

Tucker looked a bit surprised to hear this, while Sam had a minor glare.

"Uh, Star?" Tucker spoke up. "Danny's like the only superhero around. It's not like we can ask the X-Men to drop by and look after the place for a week."

"I know… but don't you think it'd be great?" Star asked. "Just letting him be a normal person for a while."

"Excuse me?" Sam asked, taking some level of offense. "Danny is an amazing superhero. He gets to fight ghosts while kids like you have to fight acne."

Just because they're learning to show respect, doesn't mean they won't disagree.

"Yeah? Well acne doesn't keep you up at night. You realize if Danny's too burnt out, he won't be able to fight off ghosts like the Fright Knight or that Ghost King he told me about." Star argued.

Sam thought and had a rather guilty look on her face.

"I can't argue with that… maybe he _could_ use some time off." She admitted.

"As I pointed out…" Tucker said. "We don't exactly know any other superheroes, much less ghost hunters who would listen to us."

"What about the Groovy Gang?" Star asked.

"They realized fighting real ghosts was too dangerous so they settled for disproving ghost sightings." Tucker explained. "Also… Scaredy Cat was sent a wildlife preserve out of protection, since he kind of clawed a guy in a costume."

"The Extreme Ghostbreakers?"

"They went back to the original team so that they could finish school." Sam explained. "The originals are on the other side of the country."

Star sighed.

"I see.." She looked down at Danny.

_If only there was a way for me to help him…_

* * *

Inside an abandoned theatre that acted as a temporary hideout, Freakshow was looking at a printed out news article Lydia stole to show him.

It was of a certain item she saw being transported to Amity Park Museum. He looked to her.

"Is this true?" He asked her. Once she nodded, he grinned evilly. "Excellent… I'll have my revenge on Danny Phantom and the power to make Amity Park and its riches mine… dramatically!"

He got up and rubbed both hands together gleefully.

_Soon… my revenge will be here!_

"Now…" He looked to Lydia, looking hungry. "Please tell me you stole something for me to eat. I'm so tired of gruel!"

Lydia nodded, revealing she had stolen a fruit basket that Freakshow took graciously and ate one of the apples.

Even as he ate, his plans were in action.

_All we have to do is make sure he's busy doing something else… then we'll make our move._

"Revenge… like this apple, will be sweet and delicious!" He laughed evilly, but then looked to Lydia with concern. "You brought water too, right?" She nodded. "Alright, good." He continued laughing.

* * *

**Welcome to our latest side story to the Stranded stories, Swapped.**

**Star, the worried girlfriend, voices her concern.**

**Meanwhile Freakshow is back.**

**What's gonna happen when and what did Freakshow see that made him think he could have his revenge?**


	2. Chapter 2: Sunday Worst

**Chapter 2: Sunday Worst**

It was a Sunday morning. Star and Danny were to spend some time at the mall, as he promised Sam and Tucker to go shopping with them to look for a rare retro game. However, as Star was getting out her bedroom, she heard her father watching the television.

"Freakshow, the ringmaster of Circus Gothica, escaped police custody today…" Tiffany Snow said. "His whereabouts are unknown. What is known, however, is that he spent months expressing hate for Danny Phantom, who had gotten his arrested."

Star gasped when she heard this.

"Oh no… Danny…"

* * *

Colette was out shopping with Paulina and she was happy that it was Sunday for two reasons. She was once again allowed to be out during the weekends and she still had a good 10 hours of shopping left before her new "curfew", something that she blamed Star for.

She is bitter and angry about it, yet tries hard not to convey it.

She and Paulina clearly can't stand each other, only interacting due to being on the A-list. So, they made their dislike subtle though what would sound like compliments.

"Oh, Colette, those shoes are so cute. You can hardly tell how _wide_ your feet are in them..." Paulina said after she and her new BFF started shopping at Abyss.

Colette heard this, tried hard not to lose face and sent the phony girl an equally phony smile, pretending not to have picked up that insult.

"Oh, why thank you, mon ami… Oh, Paulina...you should go try on this dress, it will fit perfectly, even with those _bony_ shoulders you have.." 'Colette shot as she pointed to a dress.

If there is one thing that Colette is the master of, is trashing others and looking classy while doing so.

Paulina did a fake laugh, but it was evident what they were really thinking.

_Hair-dyed, loser chasing French witch..._

_Make-up wearing, conceited airhead…_

That's when Colette saw something that just passed the store. Something made her smile and leave, much to Paulina's confusion.

Danny Fenton, who walked past the store, was looking for his best friends and girlfriend.

"Okay, they should be here any minute."

"Danny! Mon Amour!"

Danny groaned at the sound of that voice and turned to see Colette.

"Colette, I thought you were grounded forever..." Danny said in a sarcastically concerned tone towards his unwanted admirer.

"It is only for a month but Mama and Papa can be reasoned with... " Colette said as she pulled out her credit card, which she still had. "I still have that horrible thing called a curfew to deal with but Mama let me have my credit card back after I apologized to my dear "sœur" and behave for now on..." Colette revealed.

Danny rolled his eyes at that. Star told him that a few days ago, Colette had arrived to her house, with Stella in toe to apologize for what happened last week. An apology that was obviously hollow and insincere but it seems it was enough to fool Star's mom.

* * *

_"So… do you agree, Colette?" Stella questioned._

_Both girls gave scathing glares before Colette put on a phony smile._

_"Oui, Mama…" Colette said. "I promise dead Estelle, I will not attempt to interfere with Estelle **little** life. Her decisions are her own, as are her friends, and I have my own **glorious** life to live._

_Her words were clearly meant to establish a belief of superiority._

_Star glared, while Stella looked relieved._

_"I see." Then she gave Colette a stern look, to the redhead's surprise. "However, one more lie, and all your clothes are going to be bought by me from now on. Understand?"_

_Colette looked appalled by, something Star took satisfaction in._

_"Yes… Mama…" She said in a defeated tone, glaring at the satisfied Star._

* * *

"Oh, and Mon amour, about what happened last week? I do not blame you for something that was clearly _Estelle's_ fault..." Colette said in a faux-sweet tone that Danny glared at.

"Well, I blame _you_ for being a total being a total jerk to Star and for what you tried to pull last week..." Danny said, not forgetting what this girl tried to do.

That she tried to blackmail him into dumping his girlfriend under the threat of ratting on Star and risking her being shipped off someplace.

Colette however, waved it off and sent him another coquette look.

"Oh, let us leave ze past in ze past, shall we not?" Colette said sweetly as she pulled something from behind her.

Danny raised his eyebrow.

"What are those?" Danny asked as Colette held them out.

"These happen to be two tickets to a presentation of Mozart that I had purchase. Care to come with me?"

"No..." Danny said without a moment's hesitation.

"Do you not want to see the show?" Colette asked, giving him a puppy dog look that had no effect with him.

"Not with _you_, so leave me alone!" Danny said angrily as he marched away.

Colette pouted as she crossed her arms, ignoring the bunch of boys who suddenly swarmed her, having heard the commotion.

"Forget about that moron, I'll take you there..." Some guy said.

"No, me..." Another said.

"You're hot..."Another desperate boy said before the boys began fighting among themselves for her attention.

Colette rolled her eyes before ignoring them and walking away.

Paulina had witnessed the entire thing and sent Colette a disgusted look.

"Please tell me that I did not see you asking _Fenton_ out..." Paulina said.

"And if I did?" Colette shot, not even bothering faking nice.

She is in a bad mood. Paulina sent her a scowl at that.

"Colette, I know that you are still new but you should know by now that Fenton is a loser and you are in the A-Lists...you are way out of his league, what do you even see in him?" Paulina asked, not getting it.

"My future copain and maybe even mari once I get my trust fund from papa..." Colette said.

Paulina blinked in confusion, not understanding some of what Colette just said but didn't voice it to not look stupid.

Still, she said this.

"Isn't he dating your loser, traitor step sister..." Paulina said.

Colette got angrier at that reminder.

"Estelle... it's _her_ fault that I got ground but I will get my payback..." Colette said furiously, before smirking as her eyes cast in the direction where Danny left. "And I will start by making sure that Danny chooses me over her…" Colette said with a sinister gleam in her eye.

Paulina heard this and paused, before smirking.

She didn't exactly approve of Colette's not-so-subtle interest in Danny, but if it means getting back at Star, maybe she is on to something.

"Okay… I'll help you." She said.

_Help you have your pet loser to get you kicked out of the A-list and get payback on that traitor._

* * *

Danny finally caught up with Sam and Tucker. Both of them sat at the fountain, looking bummed.

"Hey guys. Found the game?"

"Total bust." Tucker said.

"They don't have it." Sam said.

"Oh… darn." Danny said. "Maybe we can try the swap meet?"

"DANNY!"

Star's voice yelled at him, catching their attention.

She ran to them. Once reaching, she stopped and panted.

"Star?" Danny asked.

"Something wrong? A ghost?" Sam questioned.

"No… did you guys see the news? Freakshow broke out of jail…"

"Yeah… we heard." Danny said.

Star looked surprised to see that they weren't remotely concerned.

"Um… I'm sorry, did I miss something? The dude who took control of you and used a magic glove to rule the world once is out and you're not worried?"

"He had a crystal ball that one time, Star. It was shattered." Sam explained.

"Plus, Danny destroyed the gauntlet." Tucker added.

"Without them, Freakshow is no more a threat to Danny Phantom than a common pickpocket." He said.

Star rose a brow.

"But… shouldn't you go looking for him? It said he wants payback."

"His only assist is a ghost named Lydia and she's not the toughest. Plus, he has no powers or weapons he's got handy. So, he's definitely someone the police can handle." Danny says.

Star, finally catching her breath, let one out.

"Well… okay then."

At least this way, he's not stressing out. Maybe this day can go well."

"Anyway, we're going to that swap meet for Tucker's game." Danny explained.

"Can we at least get smoothies to go?" Star asked.

The trio looked to each other before nodding.

"Sure." Danny said.

"I actually like their soy smoothies here, so you won't get a complaint from me." Sam said.

"I want two larges." Tucker added.

Star felt a bit of relief.

_So… a day where he's not overworked from fighting a ghost? That works for me._

* * *

It was the swap meet that the four arrived at. Danny went off with Tucker to look for the game while the girls sat down together.

Since they only had one thing in common, caring about Danny, they didn't have much to talk about. So they went about doing their own thing. Sam sat down and just have her arms cross, while Star pulled out her sketchbook from her bag. Sam had to deal with the fact that she and Star were alone together again.

"Well, at least we're not handcuffed this time..." Sam said under her breath before she noticed that seemed to be drawing something. "What are you doing?" She couldn't help but ask.

"Huh? Oh, nothing much..." Star said with a shrug while trying to hide it.

Sam got a look at what she had been drawing. It was a picture of a bird and Sam then noticed it was just like the bird statue at one of the stands at the swap meet.

A very well made one at that.

"A bird?" Sam questioned.

Star nodded. "Yeah, I saw the statue, thought it looked cute and I decided it would be a good way to spend time until the boys were back..." She said, feeling a little awkward.

Just because she and Manson are in a truce, it doesn't make this any less awkward.

Sam noticed the bird and as much as she hated to admit it, this is what she thought.

"It's not bad..."Sam admitted.

This is surprising to Star. Sam Manson is not known for giving props for something.

Truce or not, compliments from the gothic girl are not something she is used to.

"Thanks..." Star said, wanting to be polite.

Sam looked away for a moment, unsure at first, but she decided to try it.

"I didn't know you draw."

"Only Valerie and Danny know. The A-list never approved of it, so I hid it."

Sam looked displeased to hear that.

"Really? Wow. That's terrible."

"I know…" She said with disappointment for her past friendship with them. "Danny complimented me for it when he found out. It's one of the reasons I wanted to be his girlfriend."

Sam actually smiled at hearing that. While she didn't like these two being together very much, she at least liked Star showed appreciation for Danny's kindness.

"Can I see?" She asks.

Star shrugged. "Sure."

Sam took the sketch book and looked through pages.

"Wow… this is neat." Sam said with a nod.

Star smiled, but then noticed Sam was about to reach a certain page.

"Whoa! Wait a minute!"

Sam saw the drawing.

It was the shirtless Danny, sleeping.

The drawing that she hid from him.

It took several seconds of staring, something Star worried, when Sam turned red.

Star was indeed a very good artist, she got the details of his shirtless torso right. It's too nice.

She closed the sketchbook and handed it back without looking at Star.

"Gonna not think of that…" She said.

Star turned red and held onto the sketchbook to her chest in embarrassment.

Danny and Tucker arrived, the latter having the game he was looking for.

"Hey girls." Danny greeted, noticing their faces were red, something he found surprising as Tucker cradle his purchase. "Are you two okay?"

"_YES!_" Both of them went quickly, still blushing.

That's when Danny's ghost sense suddenly activated, which they noticed.

"Ghost time? Again?" Star said and Danny nodded.

They soon heard the sounds of people screaming, Danny turned to Star, who sent him an encouraging smile.

"I'll get my disguise on..." Star said.

Danny smiled.

He quickly ran to to change into his ghostly form, while his friends followed him, all the while Star went to get her jumpsuit on, but stopped when she saw Sam and Tucker just standing there.

"You guys should wear disguises too. You know, just to play it safe?"

Sam groaned.

"Okay… fine."

"Cool!" Tucker went. "Call me… Dr. Awesome Brains!"

"We don't need codenames, Tucker…" Sam reminded. She looked to the stand closes to them and saw masks. "Here, let's just wear these while the stand manager is out."

Sam wore one mask, while putting the other on Tucker. Star noticed that the mask Sam wore was yellow with a happy face, while Tucker's was purple and a sad face. Looking between the two, she felt the masks were not fitting. She took the happy mask of the scowling Sam, and the sad mask off the smiling Tucker and swapped them with the wearers. She smiled and nodded before running off, Tucker heading to help Danny.

Sam, meanwhile, groaned.

* * *

With Lydia's ghost tattoos causing a little chaos to empty the museum, Freakshow took advantage, having broken in. He soon approached one of the cases in an exhibit stand and smiled greedily as he broke the glass and took it..

"The Amulet of Aberrations..." Freakshow said as he grabbed the item and grinned maliciously.

_This will make my revenge perfect!_

"At last, it is all mine..." He said sinisterly as he placed the amulet on him, which suddenly emitted a blue aura that consumed the evil former ringmaster. "With it, I will take Amity Park's riches… and my revenge on Danny Phantom. Now, if I'm right, he'll usually appear when a ghost causes trouble..."

* * *

At the swapmeet, it was the Box Ghost doing the trouble.

"Beware, I am the Box Ghost!" He shouted. "These boxes, once freed of their useless contents, will be mine!" He laughed evil before noticing one box had something of interest. "Ooh! Is that an original Convoy toy?!"

That's when he's hit with a ghost ray that sends him back and drops the boxes.

"Look dude." Danny said with his arms crossed while in the air. "I have my best buds and my girlfriend to spend time with. Can you please be annoying and pointless another time?"

"_Annoying? Pointless?_" The Box Ghost questioned, sounding offended. "You will pay for your-"

Danny just flew in and started pummeling the Box Ghost while the others just stared. Star even put her hood down to stare in disbelief.

Star was just shaking her head in disappointment that this is what she spent 2 minutes getting the jumpsuit on, that she painstakingly got inside her bag, just for this lackluster excuse for a ghost or bad guy.

"Wow… I put this on for nothing…" She walked off, going to take it off.

"So… can we take these masks off now?" Sam questioned.

"Actually, Sam. I kinda like mine."

Danny finishes pummeling the Box Ghost, letting him fall to the ground.

"Okay… now that that's done-"

That's when a slow applaud took place, one that caught the three off guard. The trio looked around for the source of the clap. That's when he made himself present, walking out from behind a stand.

It was Freakshow.

"Ah, hello children. How have you been?"

* * *

**Freakshow's out and about.**

**And now he's got what he thinks will give him his revenge.**

**The hunt for a game was something I'm going through. I'm looking for a copy of Blinx 2: Masters of Time and Space, complete with the box. So hard to find where I live.**

**So, what does the Amulet do? You'll find out next time.**

**Luiz4200: I'm sure she will.**

**SofiPhan29: Thank you.**

**61394: There's an idea for Danny Phantom revival, having other superheroes be a thing.**

**Phantom Fan 21: Glad you liked it.**

**Invader Johnny: She'll definitely go through some trouble.**

**Jebest4781: It's definitely giving me some ideas. Sunk was a fun little story, this one might be a bit bigger.**

**DJ Rodriguez: Indeed, normalcy is important. Also, I almost made a Ghostbusters 2016 joke, where Star asks if there was a different team with that name and Sam and Tucker give pained expressions and are all "We don't talk about them..."**


	3. Chapter 3: The Swap

**_Chapter 3: The Swap_**

Danny just blinked to make sure he wasn't seeing things.

"Freakshow?" Then he laughed. "I heard you got out of prison. Come to get your butt kicked again?"

"Hysterical…" Freakshow responded sarcastically. "I'm actually here… to show you my latest acquisition. And by acquisition, I of course mean I _stole_ it."

He showed the stone amulet with the sapphire core to them.

Sam looked to the object with some recognition.

"That looks familiar…"

"It's called the Amulet of Aberrations, and I just need to test to see if it works…"

That's when the Box Ghost finally awoke.

"Beware!" He said despite his bruises. He then took notice of Freakshow. "Who are you?"

Freakshow grinned.

"Perfect!" He held the amulet up. "Now… if I'm right… Spirit, thyne power be mine!"

The amulet began glowing.

"Okay…" Star, having taken the jumpsuit on and placed it back in her bag, came walking in, looking at her bag than the events taking place. "I guess since there aren't any major-" She looked up and saw what was going on. "Uh… did I miss something?"

"Actually… you're just in time…" Tucker said.

That's when a blast came from the amulet, hitting the Box Ghost. It sent a shock that hurt the Box Ghost, and soon made him fall to the ground. The beam then retracted to the amulet, taking with it a white silhouette of the Box Ghost and Freakshow himself started glowing once that silhouette was absorbed by the amulet.

That's when, to the shock of everyone, he started floating.

"It worked… IT _WORKED!_"

The Box Ghost got up.

"You dare to attack the Box Ghost! You will pay for your arrogance!" He rose his arms up, but nothing happened, to his utter shock. "What?"

"Oh… is this what you wanted to do?"

Freakshow rose his arms, causing the boxes in the area to rise up.

This was a shock to everyone.

That's when Freakshow swung his arms, sending the boxes towards the Box Ghost, burying him in it.

"No! Not right! Not right!" He shouted from underneath.

"How?!" Danny questioned.

"The amulet is the answer…" Freakshow said. "Now I can finally take my revenge!"

He flew towards Danny, throwing a punch. However, Danny avoided it and kicked Freakshow into the ground.

"You may have powers now, but you're still not a fighter." Danny pointed out.

"Maybe not… but I know how to make things more dramatic…"

Freakshow made nearby boxes hover and head towards Sam, Tucker and Star. They were able to avoid them in time, but Danny was distracted long enough for Freakshow to throw a punch that knocked him into the air.

That's when Freakshow snapped his fingers, causing Lydia to appear to his air. With a voiceless command by pointing at the three, Lydia released several of her smaller tattoo ghosts to attack.

Star tried to dig into her bag.

"I gotta get my suit!"

"No time!" Sam shouted before handing her a weapon. "Use this lipstick laser!"

Star shrugged and held it up as Sam and Tucker used the wrist blasters.

However, Lydia appeared and used her tattoos to protect Freakshow, who was still trying to aim at Danny, who luckily kept dodging his attacks.

Three of Lydia's ghostly tattoos, in the shape of mutant bats appeared and Star frowned as she aimed the lipstick laser at that.

"Alright! One! Two! Three!" She said as she hit each one and smiled before continuing to help the others to face the rest of Freakshow's minions,

Speaking of which, the evil former ring master was still trying to blast at Danny.

"You can't keep dodging forever!" Freakshow shouted.

"Oh please, you couldn't hit me if I was standing still..." Danny shot back as he sent a blast at him.

Freakshow glared, before an idea came to him, an evil one, when he saw a large box filled with old, antique weapons in it.

"Hmmm...then why don't we make this a little more dramatic..." Freakshow said as he levitated the box.

But instead of aiming it at Danny, he aimed it in the direction of his friends.

"NO!" Danny panicked as he tried to stop him as he flew in his place.

That was his mistake.

"Spirit! Thyne power will be mine!" He shouted as he aimed his amulet at Danny.

"Uh oh..."

Freakshow fires the amulet at Danny, shocking him.

"Your power will be mine!"

That's when Danny was forcibly turned human as it looked as those a white silhouette of Danny Phantom was pulled out of him.

Panicking, Star ran in and fired the laser.

"Leave my boyfriend alone, you anemic jerk!"

The blast went straight at the amulet, specifically the jewel part. It caused the jewel to break and make a small shockwave that pushed everyone down.

At that point, two energized silhouettes resembling the Box Ghost and Danny Phantom flew out of the amulet. One went to the Box Ghost. The other flew back to Danny, but Star got to her knees and turned to see the unconscious Danny. Since her back was turned, she did not see the energy shaped like him, which ended up flying into her by accident.

Freakshow was the first to get up and cursed his luck when he saw that the amulet was damaged and the power is gone.

"Blast! The sapphire is ruined! Come Lydia, we must find a replacement! But... _dramatically!_" Freakshow ordered as his assistant grabbed him and soon the two flew off.

Sam saw this and glared.

"Darn it! They got away!" Sam said in anger, before turning her attention to Danny. "How is he?" She asked, worried.

Before Star could say anything, Danny groaned and began to wake up.

"What happened?" Danny groaned, only for Star to hug him.

"Oh, Danny-Boo..." Star exclaimed happily as she held him tightly, happy that he is okay.

"Dude, you're okay" Tucker said while Star kept hugging him.

"Where is Freakshow?" He asked when he noticed that his foe is gone.

"He escaped with Lydia… he said something about finding a replacement for the amulet..." Sam said, having heard that bit of his plot.

"Not if I have anything to say about it..." Danny said as he got up. "I'm going ghost!" He said and tried to change forms, only to realize that he can't. The others looked confused and Danny did too. "I'm going ghost!" He said again but still, nothing. "I'm going ghost!" He said a third time but still nothing.

Star was getting worried.

"Danny-boo... sweetie... are you okay?" Star asked.

Danny looked worried, and it was growing with each passing second..

"I… I can't go ghost!" He said, surprising his friends and girlfriend.

* * *

Freakshow and Lydia ended up back in the abandoned theater.

Taking the amulet off, Freakshow took a look at the damaged sapphire, groaning at the damage to it.

"I can't even pawn this thing now. We need to find a new sapphire this size for me to use the amulet again." He said.

Lydia just blinked a bit before shrugging.

Freakshow rolled his eyes.

_I keep forgetting she can't talk._

"Well, we need to find a replacement somewhere. We'll just check out jewelry stores until we find something, may as well take a few to make some extra money while we're at it. By the way, did you find our train?" Lydia nodded, to Freakshow's delight. "Then let's get it back!"

* * *

At the mall, Colette and Paulina have finished their shopping and took their bags with them to a limousine brought by Paulina's father.

"Well, looks like we got what we need. So, let's talk about our plan for you and Fenton." Paulina said.

"What do you think I should do?" Colette asked.

"First off, I'm going to need you to help me." Paulina said. "I want the ghost boy to finally notice me."

Colette rose a brow.

"You wish for that oddly attractive ghost boy to see you?" She asked.

"He's dreamy!" Paulina said with a lovestruck smile before scowling. "But your step sister got in my way!"

Colette had a brow rise. "What do you mean?"

"He tried hitting on Star… and she rejected him for Fenton!"

Colette looked surprised.

"You are serious?"

Paulina nodded.

"Plenty of eye witnesses to prove it, even Star herself."

Colette cupped her chin and started thinking.

_Hmm… Estelle had a superhero fawning for her? Dis means she will be hard to get her away from Danny. So, we have two Danny's we must keep her away from._

A smile came to her face, one very much not good.

"I have an idea… we start when we see them tomorrow at school. As for your superhero, we can always wait for the next time of these ghosts attack..."

* * *

As Jazz did an x-ray of Danny in the basement laboratory, Star, to alleviate the stress and fear she had, she started drawing.

Sam, sitting next to her, took notice of something at the bottom right of the page.

"What is that?"

Star saw what she was pointing at.

It was a curved S, looking like a wisp of smoke or mist, with a constellation that formed another S inside it.

"Oh… it's a logo I've been working on for my work." She answered. "I was gonna show Danny before… well, this happened."

"I… see…" Sam said. "You know, I designed a few logos ideas for Danny before the one on his chest was chosen."

"You made it?" Star asked, surprised.

"Yeah?" Sam wondered what Star was thinking.

Star smiled. "I kinda like it."

"Oh… okay." Sam calmed down.

"Okay, I'm done." Jazz said as Danny stepped out of the X-ray machine.

Sam and Star got up and joined up with the rest.

"So, what's the problem, Jazz?" Sam asked. "Danny just tired out?"

"His ghost half, it's gone." Jazz said with much concern.

Sam, not getting it, questioned her.

"So… does it need a jump start or something?"

"It's _gone_, Sam. Danny's ghost half is gone, disappeared." Jazz clarified.

All of them blinked to make sure they weren't missing something.

"But… the Box Ghost got his powers back, why not me?" Danny asked.

"Not sure… you said Freakshow used some magic necklace to steal it? Maybe he still has it?" Jazz suggested.

"But he made Lydia make their dramatic escape, he would have flown away." Tucker pointed out.

"He also said he'd have to replace it with another sapphire." Sam added.

"Then there's a good chance he's going to make another move." Star theorized. "But that still don't explain why Danny's powers are gone."

"Maybe your ghost half is looking for you?" Jazz questioned. "Regardless, we'll have to figure out how to deal with ghosts without them."

"I don't like the sound of that…" Danny gulped.

Star, wanting Danny to feel better, put a hand on his shoulder.

"No worries, Danny-Boo. I'm sure things will get better."

Not to mention, this might be the break he needs… She thought to herself.

"You sure?" Danny asked with hope.

Star nodded.

"I know so."

Feeling happy to hear her say this, Danny kissed Star and she returned it, wrapping her arms around him.

Sam made a gag sound and looked away in disgust, while Tucker rolled his eyes away in envy. All the while, Jazz gave the two an amused smile.

That smile went away when something happened that made her more than a little confused.

Tucker just noticed it and his mouth was agape. He tapped Sam's shoulder to make her see as well. She slapped it away, but he kept doing it. She finally groaned and looked in the same direction and her scowl was replaced with an equally dumbfounded expression.

"What…?" She went.

Danny and Star were still kissing. However, their kissing wasn't on the ground. They were hovering a few feet up. It was only now Danny opened his eyes and took notice. He gasped and pulled back, landing on his feet. Star herself just noticed this, her eyes now green as Danny Phantom's, surprised by this as she was continuing to levitate until she was near the ceiling of the basement laboratory.

All those on the floor were still staring in shock as Star looked up.

"Guys?" She asked, trying to sound calm. "Why is the ceiling so much closer to my head?"

* * *

**Uh oh! What's going to happen now?**

**Star's got his powers!**

**Freakshow is out and up to no good, all the while the two spoiled brats are concocting a plan to mess with Star.**

**Also, this was based on idea Invader Johnny and others asked regarding After Many Dates: Danny and Kim, as well as another story, where Danny and a non-powered love interest get their roles reversed. I never had time for it there, but I will here. This whole story is about Star taking on Danny's role for a while.**

**Invader Johnny: She definitely had a reason to worry, and a bigger one now.**

**DJ Rodriguez: And now we know what it does.**

**Jebest4781: I won't call her form a Phantom. I have a different name in mind.**

**Phantom Fan 21: Not this time. He's still on the loose.**

**Guest: Hopefully soon.**


	4. Chapter 4: The New Heroine

**Chapter 4: The New Heroine**

They weren't holding hands just because they were a loving couple, Danny was holding onto Star so that she doesn't float away again. It took a half hour to help her get back on her feet, literally, and they don't want to take chances as Jazz used a scanner and looked over the results.

Star was breathing a bit heavy.

"Don't worry, Star." Danny comforted her.

"Okay… I'll try, Danny." Star responded.

She started to hover again, but Danny pulled her down.

All the while, Sam saw shaking her head in disapproval.

_How did **she** of all people get powers?! Even **Tucker** got them once!_

Jazz was looking over the test results and turned to the others.

"Well it's confirmed… Star has got Danny's powers..."

The blonde girl was still floating and trying hard to stay close to the ground.

"Well, duh..."Star said as she let Danny's hand go in a "YOU THINK" motion that made her start to hover again.

Danny grabbed her hand to keep her from floating away. "What I don't get is why she got my powers in the first place." He brought up.

"That makes _two_ of us..." Sam said with her arms crossed.

"Hmm… I have a theory but it's a little far fetched..." Jazz said.

"It can't be any more far fetched than what has happened so far..."Danny said.

Jazz continued. "I theorize that perhaps the reason Star got your powers is because she was in the way when that sapphire broke and your ghost half ended up inside her instead."

"So why attach to her at all?" Tucker questioned.

"I can only assume since they've spent so much time around each other lately, even swapping spit if I'm right…" She said with an amused smile as Danny and Star looked away with a blush while Sam scowled at this. "That Danny's ghost half didn't register her as a separate entity."

"So... how long do you guys think I will... be like this?" Star asked, a little concern.

"Yeah, how long? We can't leave her like this..."Danny said, just as concerned.

"Plus, we need Danny to have his powers back to find Freakshow." Sam pointed out.

"What about the Ghost Catcher?" Tucker suggested. "It split them before."

"Sorry, guys." Jazz said. "My folks had to take a few parts out to build some new tech. Who knows when they'll get replacement parts."

"But what are we going to do if there is a ghost attack?" Sam questioned. "I mean, sure... we got weapons but we need more than that if Skulker, Vlad or anyone else decides to show up..."

All of them pondered, but then Star unintentionally goes intangible.

"Whoa! Danny!"

"Star!"

Danny and Sam tried to reach to grab her legs, but missed.

"What do I do?!"

"Remember! Just think heavy!" Danny said. "You aren't affected by gravity unless you will it!"

"Okay!" She took a breath. "Here we go…" She closed her eyes and thought. Then her body started to lower. "I really just want to walk normal right now please…" That's when the rings that Danny uses the transform surround her and make a transforming motion. She then landed on her feet. "Whoa…" Star looked to see it worked, but everyone else saw something surprising. "What?"

"Your eyes aren't green anymore…" Tucker said.

"Really?" Star asked. "Well… at least I'm down." She rose her hand. "Anyone want to give me five?"

Tucker shrugged and did so. Then a short ghost ray sent Tucker into a wall, to everyone's shock.

"I'm okay!" Tucker shouted to relieve everyone.

"Oh my gosh…" Star went. "I'm so sorry, Foley."

Danny, meantime, had a smile on his face. He had an idea.

"I think we found my substitute…"

Everyone looked to him, dumbfounded.

"WHAT?!" Everyone went.

"You want to leave Amity Park in _her_ care?!" Sam questioned in annoyance, before remembering their truce. "Uh… no offense."

"No, I'm with you!" Star said. "Danny-Boo, I just learned how to fight ghosts with athletics and a tool that should have your parents sued for copyright infringement. I can't just be a superhero!"

"We don't exactly have a line outside the door of people offering to take my place." Danny said. "Besides…" Danny put a hand on Star's shoulder. "I'll be with you, making sure you're going to be okay every step of the way."

Star thought about what he said.

_This might work. It'll give him a break. Plus, he won't be as exhausted and this city needs protection._

She took a breath.

"Okay… I'll do it if you think so."

Danny looked to everyone else.

"What do you guys think?"

"A female superhero?" Jazz thought before smiling. "I'm all for it!"

Tucker nodded. "Like you said, we need her."

Sam looked unsure, and rather against it. Still she sighed.

"I'll go along with it."

Star sighed with relief.

"Then it's settled." Danny said. "I got a spare thermos in my bedroom, you can use it."

Danny went up the stairs, leaving everyone else. Star then turned to Sam and Jazz...

"Hey you two..." Star said. "Since I am going to be the one with powers for a while...I was thinking that maybe I could use a new disguise."

"You want us to help you pick out your new costume? What's wrong with the suit you already have?" Jazz questioned.

"That's suit is when I am a regular member of Team Phantom but since I am going to be having powers now, I think something new is needed..." Star said.

"Let me get this straight, you want our help to pick an outfit?" Star nodded as Sam's question. "Why?" She asked. They might have a truce but she and Star have very different tastes.

Star leaned forward to whisper to them, like she had a big secret.

"I can't ask Danny since I want this to be a surprise and there is no way I am trusting Foley being in the same room while I am trying on clothes..." Star said, sending the tech geek an annoyed look from a distance.

Sam and Jazz both nod in agreement.

Tucker, however, looked offended they seemed to have been looking at him like they were talking about him.

"What's up with them?" He asked under his breath.

* * *

While this was going on, Star had no idea that her step sister and ex-Bff were up to no good.

Due to Colette's new curfew, she had to go home early and Paulina and her decided to continue at Colette's house. Jean Luc was at work and Colette told Stella that they were just doing homework together.

"Okay… time for operation: Get payback on the traitor by stealing our men back from her!" Paulina said.

Colette rolled her eyes. "Do we really need to call it zhat?" She asked in annoyance.

"Let's just do this thing..."Paulina said, just as annoyed by being interrupted. "Now, our goal is simple..."

"Of course… you help me get my darling Danny from my idiotic step sister and in return, I help you get that oddly attractive Phantom..." Colette said to her accomplice.

"Now… how do we do that?" Paulina asked.

"I have to admit that I have tried everything to get Danny away from Estelle but nothing has worked, even seeing me in a bikini did little to help..." Colette said, frustrated that plan didn't work. "If Estelle hadn't interfered, Danny would be mine right now..." She muttered angrily.

"I still don't get what you see in him..." Paulina questioned her interest.

"He might need some polishing here and there, but I am up for the challenge..." Colette said as a small interested smile formed on her face. "He is also the only boy who has ever resisted me… but not for long. Besides, he fascinates me… there is just something about him that is different..." Colette said with that intrigued smile on hers.

Paulina raised a brow at that.

_Weirdo…_ Paulina thought before shaking it off.

She honestly didn't care as long as she got her precious ghost boy.

"Anyway, about this ghostly boy...Danny Phantom...as I said, our best chance is to wait until those ghosts begin to attack again..." Colette said.

Paulina groaned. "But I want my ghost boy now!" She then whined.

Colette rolled her eyes.

"And I want to be shopping in Paris again but life isn't fair..."Colette said harshly.

Paulina glared at that remark.

"Well, for Fenton, I bet we could get Star in detention. Then, you and Danny will be all alone" She suggested, which Colette smiled at.

_Then I can have it filmed to show everyone how you aim so low..._

* * *

She was careful not to make the key go through her fingers and she unlocked the door. Remembering Danny's tips to control intangibility, Star did just that. She opened the door for her and her two guests.

"Georgia?! I'm home! And I brought a few guests!"

Georgia, the housemaid, came in from the living room and saw this.

"Well, hello. If I recall, you're Danny Fenton's sister and friend."

"Hello, miss." Jazz greeted friendly.

"We're just going to have a little… girl time. Is… my dad here?" She asked, concerned he'll find out.

"Not yet. Says he'll be home in the morning. Looks like things are going to be a while." Georgia responded.

"Oh… okay." Star said.

Normally, she'd be saddened. But this was one time she didn't want her dad home.

She took them to her room.

Both of them examined it, Sam was having a displeased look on her face.

_It's exactly what I thought it'd be…_

"Okay… I got a few clothes I don't normally wear. So, they might work out. Wait here." She said to them. "Sit down, if you like." She said as she entered the closet.

Both of them shrugged and sat down.

"So… we're supposed to watch her dress up?" Sam questioned in an annoyed tone.

"Guess so. Weird that the transformation only affected her eyes though." Jazz said. "You said Danny was wearing that jumpsuit when he was hit, right?" Sam nodded. "And Star was wearing her normal clothes?" Sam nodded again. "Huh… unless Vlad was always dressed as a vampire from space, it's possible their outfits adapt or change overtime. Maybe Star not having gotten her powers the same has something to do with why she doesn't have her own suit."

"That could be…" Sam responded.

"Okay! Check out my first try!"

She stepped out, wearing a black one-piece swimsuit with a red cape. She also had black boots on.

Both of them gave her an incredulous look.

"No…" They both go.

Star looked disappointed. "Really?"

"Pretty sure that's considered being underdressed." Sam said.

"A lot of comic heroines wear stuff like this." Star defended.

"Most of those aren't that practical." Jazz pointed out. "Including a cape."

"Besides, you'll end up attracting more attention than you need, especially from boys." Sam added in.

Star crossed her arms. "I happen to not mind if boys like me…"

"Even if those boys include Dash? Or your ex-boyfriend Kwan?" Sam brought up.

"Fair enough…" Star said as she went back in the closet.

After a few more minutes, she stepped out wearing a pair of skinny jeans and a black jacket, still with the cape.

"That's… not exactly a great suit idea." Jazz said.

"I love the jacket, but it doesn't scream superhero." Sam admitted. "Also, lose the cape. Your hair is long enough."

"That reminds me… your hairstyle is pretty much your thing. Won't people recognize you?" Jazz asked. "People don't recognize my brother because his hair and eyes are a different color."

"I thought of that, watch!" Star reached into her hair and pulled out a few bobby pins. This causes her hair to fall in a straight way, reaching her knees. This surprises Sam and Jazz. "Without these, my hair goes down a lot further and I'm harder to recognize."

Both girls nodded.

"Okay… and the eyes?" Jazz said. "Green eyes alone might not help."

"Already covered!" Star pulled out a domino mask and put it on her face. This made the two look surprised to see one. "You see, Paulina thought of having me pretend to be a burglar once to lure out Danny Phantom. It never went through because that was the week before the boating trip."

Both girls looked unsure.

"Aren't domino masks, like, the kind of mask that only works because people are too stupid to recognize a person covering 10% of their face?" Sam asked.

"Maybe, but her hair and the glowing eyes might help with that." Jazz suggested. She gave the thumb's up. "I approve of the mask and hair."

"Okay… now for the rest of it." Sam said.

"Just a minute, I have another idea." Star said.

She went back in.

After a few more minutes, she stepped out with a blue and red scuba suit with a gold star symbol on the chest.

Both girls shook in disapproval.

"Too generic." Jazz said.

"I liked the swimsuit better, it at least had more personality." Sam said.

Star rolled her eyes and went back in.

That's when she stepped out with a silver, long-sleeved top with a black turtleneck. Along with it is a red skirt.

"How about this?" Star asked.

"A skirt?" Sam questioned. "Can you leave the cheerleader aspect out?" Sam asked.

"Actually, I'm sure you'll risk up-skirt shots from below." Jazz said. "But I like the top."

"Yeah… I kinda do too." Sam said.

Star smiled, relieved they like something of her's.

"Do you have anything to match the top, like pants?" Jazz asked.

"I have leggings." Star said.

"Can we see?" Sam asked. "And maybe some footwear?"

"On it." Star said.

She went back in.

After a few seconds, she stepped out. She was wearing the silver leggings with black shoes.

"Where'd you get those?" Jazz asked.

"The shoes were a gift from a cousin who was really into anime. Apparently, they're supposed to be green, but a coloring error happened. I thought they looked nice so she gave them to me. I also got these!" She showed the two a pair of gloves in her hand. She slipped them on. "See?"

They were short, but seemed to fit.

"Okay… we just need something there, around the waist." Jazz said.

"I got something." She said.

She went back in. After a few more minutes, she stepped out with a black belt and the addition of a silver belt.

As she presented herself, Jazz applauded.

"We have a winner!" She said joyfully.

Sam, however, shook her head.

"Really? The belt is cool, but the skirt?"

"I happen to like it!" She defended.

Sam sighed. "Fine…"

"Yes!" Star said happily. "I got my new superhero look! And thanks to the power of intangibility that I'm starting to get the hang of…" She used said power to make the clothes come off, revealing her usual clothes underneath." I can take them on and off with ease."

Sam rose an eyebrow. "You were wearing your everyday clothes under that?"

"I admit it's uncomfortable…" Star said.

"You could just use that power to take the clothes on and off in an instant." Jazz suggested.

Star nodded. "Good idea. Now let's go back. I wanna show Danny-Boo!" She said.

* * *

"Is it true?!" The Lunch Lady asked.

The Box Ghost returned to the Ghost Zone moments ago. He had to tell everyone what he saw as he was escaping. He saw Danny being unable to morph. However, she was the only one willing to listen to him.

"It is true! He was unable to take on the form that he always takes on when he stuffs me into his cylindrical device!" Box Ghost stated. "He cannot fight back!"

This brought a smile to her face.

"This means we have a shot at making some chaos when he's not able to fight back. But we can't let anyone else know. Not Skulker, Ember, or even that Plasmius fellow." She stated.

The Box Ghost grinned. "You are right… what was I thinking? Amity Park is ours!" He then made a dorky laugh. "This'll be sweet…"

* * *

In Danny's room, he and Tucker were watching television when a knock came to the door.

"It's open."

Sam and Jazz came in.

"Care to see what Star put together?" Jazz said with a smile.

"Sure." Danny said.

That's when Star phased in from the floor, revealing her new silver outfit to Danny and Tucker.

"Ta-da!" She went.

"Whoa…" Two boys went.

Danny and Tucker's jaws dropped at the sight, though Danny covered Tucker's eyes. After all, it's his girlfriend he was drooling over.

"Pretty cool, right?!" She went giddily.

"Yeah…" Danny said, a smile coming to her face. "It looks awesome."

Jazz smiled and whispered into her brother's ear.

"Close your mouth, you're drooling…"

"Well… I got the suit. Just one more thing. Sam?"

Sam looked surprised. "Uh… yeah?"

"Remember that-"

"We interrupt this to bring you a special report." The television went, showing the meat form of the Lunch Lady attacking the supermarket. "This giant monster made entirely of meet is attacking local supermarkets, demanding that there be more options for different meats. That is all."

Everyone looked to each other, until Danny to on a serious look. He rose his arms.

"We got trouble! I'm going-" He remembered the situation. "... to… show Star how to handle this."

Star nodded. Her eyes turn green.

"Okay… sit tight, Amity Park." She rose her arm and pointed upward. "You're going to be protected by-" She quickly realized something was missing. She lowered her arm. "I just realized I have no superhero name. Any ideas?"

"Comet? Maybe Moon?" Danny suggested.

"Maybe not. Space puns don't exactly say ghost-related." Star said.

"Uh… Super Star?" Tucker suggested.

"That's too generic." Jazz pointed out. "What about… Silver Specter?"

"I like the alliteration, but Specter sounds like I'm connected to Spectra. She was creepy before I found out she's a ghost."

"Alliteration, huh?" Sam pondered. "What about… Star Spook?"

"Uh-uh." Star said.

"Star Spirit?" Danny questioned.

"Hmm… I like Spirit." Star said. "Maybe the first half longer?"

"Starshine?" Jazz asked.

Star shook her head.

"Starlight?" Sam suggested.

"Huh… Starlight Spirit?" She thought for a bit, then she smiled. "I like it." She nodded. "Yeah, Starlight Spirit."

"Cool… so… ghost?" Sam asked.

"Oh… right. Okay…" Star took a breath and started to hover in the air. She looked down and gasped, her lower half was now a tail. "Where'd my legs go?!" Her legs returned. "Phew… now…"

She flew out the window.

"Come on. We gotta follow her!" Danny shouted.

He ran down the stairs, with the rest following.

* * *

**Meet Starlight Spirit!**

**She's going to be our heroine for now.**

**And she's going to be dealing with the Lunch Lady.**

**Meantime, Colette and Paulina are up to no good. They're going to get involved next time.**

**How will Amity Park deal handle a new hero for now?**

**Special thanks to Flower princess11 for the assist.**

**Invader Johnny: Surprised it took you long too. However, it looks like she will have to learn by doing.**

**DJ Rodriguez: Those two are going to be up to no good.**

**Jebest4781: Starlight Spirit ended up her name. Comet and Moon were ideas between me and FP11, but Starlight Spirit was chosen.**

**Phantom Fan 21: Things are going to be tough for Star, for sure...**

**qazse: Good guess, but it's Starlight Spirit.**


	5. Chapter 5: Starlight Spirit

**Chapter 5: Starlight Spirit**

"WHERE IS THE HAM?!" The large meaty monster shouted. "THERE SHOULD BE PLENTY OF HAM!" She shouted enraged.

The crowds of people were running as fast as they could away from the monster, out of the supermarket.

Two people, however, were not running away.

They were Paulina and Colette.

Lying that she was walking her friend home, the two heard the news in case of a ghost attack and walked in that direction, even though it was in the complete opposite direction."

"Okay, remember our plan…" Colette said.

"I remember!" Paulina snapped. "Just remember to film me with that."

"Mm-hmm…" Colette replied, holding up a handheld camera. "Just go!"

Paulina headed towards the direction of the mean monster, while Colette smirked.

Either zat happens… or you're in a hospital and humiliated, you small minded peon.

Paulina walked up the destroyed part of the market, where the Lunch Lady's monster form was. The monster saw her and glared.

"You need meat!" She held up a fist, ready to pound her.

"Help! Save me ghost boy!" Paulina cried, waiting for the ghostly hero to come and save her.

Suddenly, someone did come flying in and got her out of harm's way.

Colette gasped.

"Sacre bleu!"

Paulina was happy, thinking it was Danny Phantom.

"Oh! Ghost Boy! You saved-" Paulina opened her eyes eyes and, to her annoyance, it was a girl with blonde, masked. "Hey! You're not my ghost boy!" She voiced in an upset tone.

Star rose a brow, even if Paulina couldn't see it. She was just as unamused as her, but for different reasons.

"No, I'm not." Starlight said as she placed her on the ground. "By the way, he's not _your_ ghost boy, he's taken!"

"You lie!" Paulina shouted in anger. Star rolled her eyes and flew upwards. "Hey! I'm not finished with you!"

Star ignored her and flew up, facing the Lunch Lady Meat Monster.

"What's this?! The skinny punk sent a girl to fight me?!"

"Not just any girl!" Star shouted before putting her fists to her waist and boasted proudly. "I'm Starlight Spirit!"

As onlookers looked amazed by this girl's appearance, she smiled and thought to herself.

_This is actually kind of fun…_

That's when the meat monster made her move. She tried backhanding, but Star's quick reaction helped her go up. She then held the Fenton Phone she put in her ear closer to speak into it.

"Okay. Now what?"

Danny, who was watching from a distance in Jazz's car, spoke into it.

"Get her away from everyone." He said. "You can fire a ghost ray at her to get her attention to you and not the people.

"Okay… ghost ray again." Star aimed her hand at the meat monster, nothing happened. She then shook her hand a bit. "Oh, come on!" Then a powerful blast came out, leaving a hole in the meat monster's head. It reformed, but now her target was angry. "Okay… it worked. _Too well_."

"Fly, Star!"

Star did as instructed and flew up. The meat monster saw this and decided to follow. It then left the supermarket and walked after her.

"Come back here!" She shouted as she shot piles of meat out of her hand. "You're incredibly skinny!"

"Hey!" Star shouted, stopping and looking back. "I happen to like my figure!"

"You're easily breakable! Allow me to show you!"

The meat monster took advantage and stretched her fist towards Star.

Realizing her mistake, Star regretted it.

"Uh oh…"

_**SMASH!**_

Star was sent flying upward.

"STAR?!" Danny voiced his concern.

"Danny-Boo? This is is harder than I thought."

"Don't worry! You have my powers as they are now, you're stronger and better equipped than I was when I started. Just fly back towards her and land a blow. From that height and with enough speed, you should destroy her meat form."

"Okay… if you say so." She said, though reluctant to try.

She stopped and flew at the meat monster.

Meanwhile, not caring for her safety, Paulina followed the meat monster and looked around, with Colette following along.

"Where is he?! Is he here yet?!" Paulina asked.

"You fool! He is not coming! We must escape!" Colette shouted.

"Not until I have my ghost boy!" Paulina demanded.

"Suit yourself…" Colette said before turning around to walk away.

That's when they both saw something flying at the meat monster at full speed.

It was Starlight, readying her leg.

Once in close enough distance, she threw her kick.

The impact made the meat fall off, landing all over, including the two spoiled girls.

Both of them shouted in disgust.

"BEEF?! ON THIS BLOUSE?!" Paulina went.

"CHICKEN? FISH?! ALL OVER MY FAVORITE DRESS?!" Colette whined.

"THIS WILL TAKE FOREVER TO CLEAN!" They both went.

Meanwhile, Starlight stood in the middle of the destroyed monster, the only place within a 40 foot radius not covered in meat. She looked around.

"Good thing tomorrow is when the street sweeper shows up…"

"Nice!" Danny congratulated.

"Thank you." She responded.

"Not just the kick, the quip." Danny said. "You catch on fast."

Star blushed.

"Thank you…" She looked around. "But where's the-" A blue wisp came out of her mouth. "Okay… that was the ghost sense. That must mean she's still in the area… or there's another ghost."

"BEWARE!"

Surprised, but not for long as evident by the annoyed look on her face, Star turned to see the Box Ghost.

"Seriously? Get lost. I'm having my first proper superhero and supervillain battle. I don't have time for you." She said.

"You dare to speak up to the the Box-"

Star fired a ghost ray, sending the Box Ghost away.

That's when the Lunch Lady returned.

"You'll pay for that, blondie!" She shouted before holding up a pie and adopting a loving tone. "Would you like pie?" Star shook her head, angering the Lunch Lady. "Then perish!"

The meat was reforming around her, creating the meat form again.

Star sighed.

"Here we go…"

"Star, you can freeze the meat." Danny told her.

"Okay… here we go." She held up her hands. Nothing happens, to her disappointment. "How do I do that?!"

"You think about cold stuff… at least that's what I do." Danny told her.

"Okay.. so-"

The meat monster slaps her away, sending her into a building.

The meat monster then grumbled.

"She's just as annoying, but not as experienced. This might still be easy…" She mused to herself.

She started walking back towards the market, while Jazz's car pulled up in front of the building. Danny ran out.

"Star!" He shouted. He ran into the door, knocking into it. He remembered he can't go through anymore. "Oh… right." However, there was no need, Star stepped through the door, sulking. He was too relieved to notice at first. "Star! You're… you okay?"

"No… I'm no good at this…" She said, taking her mask off. "I should just head back…"

"You can't go!" Sam said from the backseat with Tucker. "The city needs you!"

"The city needs _Danny Phantom…_ not the person who accidentally stole his powers…" Star responded somberly.

"You can't quit now!" Tucker said. "You're our best shot!"

"And I missed…" Star said. She sighed bitterly. "So much for my first shot at this superhero stuff…"

"Star?" Danny said.

That's when her cell phone went off. She pulled it out of a pouch on her belt and answered it.

"Hi, Dad. I'm gonna head home soon as I-"

"Star! Wherever you are, do not get out!" He shouted.

Star looked confused.

"Uh… what's wrong?" She asked.

"That meat monster thing is in town! My car is in gridlock and-" Sounds of screaming and the meat monster roaring could be heard, to Star's shock. "I gotta go!"

"DAD?!" Star questioned. The phone disconnected. With that, Star put on a serious look and put her mask back on. "My dad's in trouble!" She looked to Danny. "What should I do?"

* * *

Johnathan Strong stepped out of his car and saw the meat monster was coming towards him and the crowds running.

"Come back!" She demanded. "You're all so small and frail! You need meat! I'll feed you till you explode!"

Johnathan ran out of the car just before the meat monster destroyed it.

"My Porsche..."Johnathan said in dismay, before recalling the danger and started running, like the rest of the crowds.

Unfortunately, he fell.

"Come back here!" She demanded more.

The meat monster was about to step on him. Jonathan braced for impact until he suddenly found himself ten feet away, just narrowly avoiding getting crushed.

"H-Huh?..."Johnathan exclaimed, only to realize that someone had just saved him.

A masked teenage girl with green eyes.

"Are you okay, D… dude?" Star said, trying to hide what she was about to say.

Jonathan got up and looked at the girl.

Star worried she'll be recognized, but the look on his face lacked any recognition.

"I'm fine… who are you?"

"I'm… Danny Phantom's girlfriend." She answered. "I'm filling in for him while he takes a break. I mean, ghosts get overworked too."

_That's technically not a lie._ She thought.

"I… better stop that thing." She said before flying off.

Johnathan just looked puzzled at the girl who saved him.

"Huh… who knew ghosts get tired?" He said to himself.

* * *

Star caught up with the meat monster.

She looked ready to tear her apart.

"Okay… Danny does that yelling thing. That should be enough to take her out…"

She took a breath.

"Star! No!" She stopped when he sent her the order, making her exhale. "Even if you get it right, you'll be powered down. Even if you survive falling from that height, you'll have no way to defend yourself, much less stop her."

"Right… so I should try freezing her…" She said. "Let me try again."

After taking a breath, she held her hands up.

_Okay… cold thoughts. Let it flow out your hands…_

The mean monster turned around and saw Star, she did not like seeing her.

"You again?! Go back to your boyfriend!"

She threw a punch at Star, much to her shock.

"Uh oh! Shield!" She raised her hand.

However, a shield did not happen. Instead, she released a blast of blue energy that froze the meat fist.

"WHAT?!" The meat monster shouted as her fist fell to the ground.

Star blinked to make sure it went as she sees it.

"It worked? IT WORKS!" She then smiled. "Hey! Meatwad!"

She blasted at the monster, freezing it in place.

"NOOOOO!" She shouted before ice encased her.

There she was, now a statue of frozen meats.

"I did it!" She said proudly.

"Yes you did!" Danny said. "Also, Meatwad? Wow… didn't think you'd watch that."

"I _didn't…_ Kwan used to make me stay up with him watching it. I'd always just fall asleep before my dad picked me up."

"Well… can't say I _dislike_ his choice in cartoons he shouldn't watch." Danny says.

That's when a certain ghost came out, phasing through the ice.

"You froze the meat! Half of this turkey is _fresh!_ NEVER BEEN FROZEN!"

Seeing an opportunity, Star took out a certain something. The Fenton Thermos.

"I brought some soup! Have some!" She shouted. However, under her breath, she was worried. "Please work…" She fired.

The blast hit the Lunch Lady, pulling her in.

"NNNOOOO!"

She was unable to get out as the pull was too strong. She ended up disappearing into the thermos. Once that happened, Star sealed it with the lid.

The Box Ghost, having just seen this, looked around to make sure nobody saw him before he made a break for it.

Star let out a breath. "Phew… that was close."

"You did it, Star!" Danny congratulated, bring a smile to her face. "Now come meet with us, so we can send her back to the Ghost Zone."

"Got it."

As Star flew away, she was unaware that a reporter had witnessed the entire battle.

"What a scoop!" He said in excitement, happy to have gotten the entire thing on film.

The reporter wasn't the only one who watched the entire thing. Paulina and Colette had saw it too, having hid in a store, Paulina wanted to be close by just in case the ghost boy actually showed up and Colette was curious.

_That girl looked… familiar._

"Darn it...he didn't come." Paulina whined before sending a glare in the direction Starlight went. "That blonde wanna-be ruined everything! I mean, who is she trying to fool?! Like the ghost boy would actually fall for…"

As Paulina began her jealous rant, Colette's eyes were in the direction of the blonde hero who just left.

"I do not know who that girl is… but I don't like her..." Colette thought as her eyes narrowed.

* * *

Once all was done, Danny walked Star home. They had to make sure not to attract attention by making Star walked home with her favorite guide.

Once they made it home, Danny bidded her goodnight and headed back.

As he walked back, already turning at the block, he realized something.

"I'm going to be without powers for a while… I better get used to walking at dusk for now."

"Or not."

A very pretty voice he likes lifted him by wrapped around his chest and floating up. He was surprised at first, but he relaxed.

"Wow… thanks for the lift, Star."

"Anytime, my Danny-Boo." She said. "It was easy, I just told Georgia I was tired and locked my door, so I don't mind taking the scenic route."

As she implied, she flew higher into the air, allowing them to look down, seeing the city lights turning on.

"Wow… so this is what it's like to be shown while being spirited away."

Star giggled. "That sounds like I'm kidnapping you."

Danny smiled to her over his shoulder. "I wouldn't mind you doing it."

Star giggled as they kept going.

"You know… from my house to yours, it takes 20 minutes on foot. In the air, less than 1. Wanna do something for 19 minutes?" She asked.

"What do you have in mind?" Danny asked with a sly smile.

She smiled just as slyly.

"I'm sure you have an idea…"

And so they landed atop FentonWorks' Op Center, where they decided to spend that time making out on the rooftop.

"Glad this hasn't changed." Danny said in between kissing.

"We still got 16 minutes…" Star told him.

So they kept at it…

* * *

In the Ghost Zone, on Skulker's island a beaten up Box Ghost was hung upside down by Skulker himself.

"You're serious?! The ghost boy's blonde girlfriend has his powers now?!"

"Yes…" The Box Ghost responded weakly.

This got Skulker pondering.

"Hmm… while this means the Ghost Boy is no longer worthy prey and the girl is too inexperienced… she did cause me a lot of humiliation. So if the rumored Amulet of Aberrations is indeed to blame…" He grinned. "She's now my new target…"

He was unaware that a certain person was overhearing him from the trees. Someone who was no longer welcomed since their break up.

"Dipstick lost his powers?" Hmm…" Ember pondered before an evil smirk came to her face. "If he can't fight back… this mean I can have some fun with him…"

* * *

**Amity Park's substitute protector had her first adventure.**

**So, for the time being, she gets to be in her boyfriend's shoes.**

**Unfortunately, she has two people who already despise her.**

**And Skulker and Ember learn of what just happened. What are they going to do?**

**Special thanks to Flower princess11 for several moments and suggestions.**

**Invader Johnny: Looks like she did better since it didn't take 3 fights to get it right. Plus, she had Danny's powers as they are now, meaning she's stronger than when he started.**

**Luiz4200: I was thinking more of in The Flash when Iris got his powers for a time.**

**DJ Rodriguez: Yup, things aren't going to be easy...**


	6. Chapter 6: Unwanted Attention

**Chapter 6: Unwanted Attention**

At the time all of them arrived for first period together, they heard the news.

A reporter caught the new heroine, Starlight Spirit, defeating the mean monster and capturing the ghost responsible for what happened.

It was on computers and phones everywhere.

What made Star feel very annoyed, a little embarrassed, is that the boys were bragging about how hot she was.

"Dude! You see how fitting that silver outfit was?" One boy with jersey that had a lightning bolt on it said.

"Oh yeah!" A blonde boy with a sweater vest responded.

"She's not _that_ hot." One girl, Brittany, responded.

Star rolled her eyes, whispering to her boyfriend.

"Now I know how it must feel when fangirls talk about you…" She said.

"You get used to it…" Danny said. "Hopefully it won't be too long."

"As long as I avoid unwanted attention for a while when I have to fight ghosts, I'll be fine."

"Hey, everyone!" Mikey said, holding up his phone. "Pictures of Starlight Spirit are online! There's some real great angles!"

Star blushed in shock.

"What?!"

"Don't worry." Sam spoke up. "They don't know it's-" She just noticed Tucker was on his PDA, noting a certain smile on his face. "Tucker… please tell me you're not looking for those photos?"

Tucker's smile dropped. His eyes went to the three and his PDA, which he deleted a certain name from the search engine.

"Nope… not looking at any photos…"

All of them looked unconvinced. Still, they went along.

That's when a certain someone shouting down the hallways.

"IT'S NOT TRUE! SHE'S NOT HIS GIRLFRIEND!" They heard Paulina shout. "HE DIDN'T EVEN SHOW UP TO CONFIRM IT, SO IT'S NOT TRUE!" She stated with her arms crossed.

Next to her were her fellow A-listers, with Colette in particular

"Come on, Paulina." Dash went. "She's super hot and she fights ghosts. Of course he'd be into her…"

"You think Ember is hot and I don't see you thinking _they'd_ be dating." Paulina stated.

Colette rolled her eyes.

_Zis is who I have to deal with all of ze time?_

Her eyes noticed Danny and the others, who kept walking and ignored what was going on. A smile came to her face.

_Well… it looks like Paulina will be assisting me in my plans._

* * *

Skulker was prepping up, he was getting a few things here and there for his hunt.

"Let's see… blasters… a sword… excellent." He grinned. "This will be perfect."

He's unaware a certain someone was prepping up herself. She got her guitar all cleaned and tuned up.

"Perfect…" She said as she sat on a floating rock platform. "This'll make things easier and more fun when I get my hands on the dipstick."

She smirked and thought back to herself.

She thought of when she decided to mess with him with that kiss.

How fun it was.

How nice it felt.

How memorable it was.

"Aw… did you meet someone?"

Kitty's words got her attention, snapping her out of it. Ember noticed she had her fingers on her lips and pulled them away.

"N… no!" She said.

"Really?" Kitty asked, suspicious of her words. "It looked like you're falling for someone."

"I am _not!_" Ember snapped.

Kitty shrugged with an amused look.

"If you say so…"

She flew away, leaving an annoyed Ember to fume in annoyance.

* * *

It was lunch time.

Star sighed at the sight of the cafeteria food.

"From one lunch lady's gross food to another…" She muttered at the sight of it.

She was on her way to her usual table, but someone called out for her.

"Hey, Star!" Danny called out. "Come with with us!"

Star saw this, and she smiled. She walked to Danny and set her foot and sat next to him.

Sam and Tucker, across the two, looked unsure about this, but knew they had to discuss some things.

"So…" She said. "Any idea what I can-"

"Hey!"

Valerie's words get their attention. She walked up and sat at their table.

"Uh… what are you doing here?" Sam questioned with a notable edge to her voice.

"Well, Star is sitting here, so I decided to join in." Val said.

"Oh… okay…" Star said.

"So... " Valerie whispered. "You here there's another ghost teen?"

"Yeah." Tucker said. "Something Spirit…" He said, trying to sound like he's never heard of her. "Cool suit though…"

Valerie scoffed. "Another of those ghosts acting like they're a help… she's up to something, I know it."

Star frowned.

_Is this what it sounds like when Danny has to hear this stuff?_

"By the way, Star? Can you give me a hand on this week's math homework? I got a problem I can't seem to answer. Here, I'll show you."

She looked away to get the page. At that point, Star's ghost sense went off. Only Danny and the others noticed this and looked as equally on edge.

That's when a ghost snake slithered through the walls, much to Star's shock. She, and several others, scream and run off.

Valerie, seeing this, tried to go and get her gear. However, the crowds of kids trying to make a break for it blocked her.

Danny and Sam saw Star hiding behind the counter of food and reached her.

"What are you doing?" Sam asked with notable irritation.

Star was gasping in shock.

"Big… snake…"

"Oh right… you're afraid of snakes…" Sam said, dropping her attitude.

That's when they noticed Tucker cowering next to her.

"I don't blame her!"

"Star…" Danny said, putting a hand on her shoulder. "Remember… you can do this."

Star took deep breaths.

"Okay… I just need to get my suit. It's in my locker… I'll be back."

Seeing nobody noticing, Star crawled on all fours through the walls thanks to intangibility.

The snake ghost continued slithering around for a bit, hissing at everyone as it took some of their food with its tongue.

Valerie, still wanting to fight, rose a tray.

"Get back, ghost!" Valerie ran up to the snake's middle region and whacked with the tray. It bent, doing nothing to the snake ghost, which hissed in anger at her. Realizing she's made a poor move, Valerie tries to laugh it off. "You know… I happen to really like snakes. I thought this was considered giving them a massage."

As this happened, Starlight Spirit was going through the wall, pausing at first in reluctance.

"Maybe… I… should just get everyone out… let the snake get bored and-" A scream was heard. Star saw her best friend being coiled around by the snake ghost, kicking in the air in a failed attempt to get out. "Oh no…"

Star got serious and flew out.

With no hesitation, she rose a fist.

"Slither off!" She demanded.

_**BAM!**_

She punched the ghost snake, making it let Valerie go.

Once she did, she ran off, allowing Star to go all out.

Starlight blasted the snake in the face, hurting it. She then flew in and kicked it in the head, knocking it down.

She couldn't help but smile.

_I'm fighting a snake. Even if it's a ghost, this is so cathartic…_

In anger, the snake ghost tried to attack one more, but Star reacted. However, it wasn't fast enough as the snake reached her. But instead of hitting her, it went through her, causing her to split in half and become two.

"Whoa!" Both of them went. With one look at each other, they smile. "I can do that too! Cool! And I look good…"

The snake got back up and hissed at her. Both Starlights reunited into one and fired a powerful ghost ray and hit it in the chest, making it collapse.

Seeing an opportunity, Starlight took out a Fenton Thermos and fired.

She sucked in the snake into the thermos, then put the seal on.

Once that was done, she smiled and nodded. That's when the other students surrounded and sent her cheers and appreciation. Along with that were questions.

"Are you really Danny Phantom's girlfriend?"

"Where did you come from?"

"Are you a natural blonde."

Star only answered the best way she could. One at a time.

"In order… Yes. Same place as him. And…" She had a notable irritation in her voice for this next part. "Yes I am."

"YOU LIE!"

The voice of Paulina shouted.

Everyone was silent, making space as the queen bee of Casper was storming towards the heroine.

Star groaned.

"Here she comes…" She whispered under her breath.

All the while, Valerie stormed out of the cafeteria. Star wanted to go after her, try to talk to her in hopes of dissuading her from thinking she's a threat, but Paulina caught up with her.

"You are _not_ the ghost boy's girlfriend!" She shouted in her face. "You're lying!"

Star rolled her eyes. That's when they noticed a certain someone still in the room.

_This should be fun…_

Starlight turned her face to Paulina and started walking towards Danny.

"Where are you going?!" Paulina demanded.

Starlight decided to do a repeat of what happened between her and Danny when he saved the school from that iguana ghost.

"Hey handsome…" She told Danny.

All of the students in Casper High gasped. This new heroine was hitting on the school's number one nobody.

Realizing what she's doing, Danny decided to play along.

"Hi to you too, girl who I've never met until recently." He said.

Sam groaned and rolled her eyes while Tucker looked on in envy.

"VHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Colette stormed towards them, pushing several students along the way before reaching the two. "Are you not dating the Phantom boy?!"

"Doesn't mean I can't find someone else cute." She responded. She looked back to Danny. "So… you got a girlfriend?" Starlight asked.

"Fraid so, pretty lady…" Danny responded with a playful smile. "She's this pretty thing named Star Strong."

Star snapped her fingers, hiding her desire to laugh.

"Darn… She must be the most gorgeous thing in the human world…"

"NO! I AM!" Both Colette and Paulina, who were still there, shouted at her.

Dash came in, walking between them, and put a hand through his hair.

"Hey there, new babe." Dash said, trying to act suave. "Fenton's no where close to the top of the food chain. Dash Baxter, on the other hand-"

"No thanks…" Starlight said with a notable look of disgust. "I'm not into meatheads." She then gave a wink and a smile to Danny. "Later… cutest human boy…"

With that, she flew through the ceiling with intangibility, leaving the students, save for three A-listers, cheering. Those three, Dash, Paulina and Colette, were baffled and more than a little bitter.

Danny smiled and shook his head while his friends expressed disapproval for different reasons.

* * *

Once school was over, Danny and his three friends were on their way home, when Star caught up with them.

"Hey there, Star." He greeted. "How was the rest of the day for you?"

"Great!" Star said. "The upset look on Colette and Paulina's faces was just the best!"

She and Danny giggled.

Sam was looking bitter while Tucker actually joined in with the two. He was the only one to notice her scowl and shrugged apologetically.

"It's funny!" He defended.

"Well, I better head home." Star said. "I'll go in, show Georgia I'm fine, then fly back and give the thermos back to let our limbless friend back home."

"Got it." Danny said.

Once they reached the intersection, Star went in the opposite direction, bidding them goodbye. Only Danny and Tucker waved while Sam barely reacted.

As this went on, one figure in armor was watching with intent to hunt.

* * *

Star was on her way home. Despite how things went, she couldn't help but feel a bit upset. At what she saw with Valerie. She did not like this new ghostly heroine. While everyone was talking about how cool and hot she is, Valerie looked miserable and eager to snap at people.

The thought made Star feel sad.

"This must be how Danny feels…" After taking a breath, she looked up. She reached her house. With her key, she went through the door, closing it on the way in. "I'm home, Georgia!"

"Good! Welcome back!" Georgia could be heard from the living room. "Do you need anything?!"

"No, I'm fine!" Star said. "I'm going to… do homework upstairs…" She lied.

"Okay!"

Star went upstairs and headed to her room. Once there, she closed the door and locked.

She couldn't help it, she had to get it on.

She took her suit out and put it on. Then she took out a small box. It was something Sam gave her.

* * *

_Flashback to after lunch_

"Did you get it done?" Star asked excitedly in the girls' restroom.

Sam groaned and pulled the box out.

"Yes… it's like you asked." Sam said. "Just put it on your chest. Not sure why you insisted on it."

"Danny has one! I just want one too. To even things out." Star stated.

Sam shrugged.

"Well…" She handed the box to Star. "At least it looks cool…"

* * *

Star opened the box, revealing a black sticker of her logo for her drawings.

The s-shaped wisp with a constellation of the same shape inside.

She placed it on her chest. She nodded at the sight of it in her mirror.

"Looks good…" She said. That's when her ghost sense went off, alerting her of the presence of a ghost. "Uh oh…"

That's when a certain ghost phased in from her ceiling, and raised his fists.

"Greetings, new ghost child." Skulker said. "As you have Danny Phantom's powers, you are now my new prey! I will either place you in a cage, or hang your pelt on my wall!"

"Eww…" Star went. Still, she turned her power on and flew at Skulker and tackled him, using intangibility to go through the wall harmlessly. "Let's take this outside!" Star said.

They flew out of the house and into a car outside on the street that was parked.

Skulker pushed her off and aimed his wrist blaster at her.

"Here's a quick lesson on how to fight me!"

He fired, sending Star back and hitting a tree. Thanks to her power, she wasn't hurt that much. Still, she got up and gritted her teeth.

"This is going to be tough…" She said to herself.

Skulker quickly proved her right. He flew at her and intended to punch her. Star reacted with flying up to avoid him.

He looked up and readied his wings and booster.

"You're toast!" He said as he flew towards her.

Reacting fast, Starlight turned intangible and let his flow through for her safety. Once he was tangible again, she had to point something.

"Why the jetpack thingy?! You can fly!"

"It's for speed!" He stated. "Speed I'll need to capture you!"

He flew towards her, forcing Star to fly away at speeds that required her legs to become a tail-like appendage.

Despite her circumstances, she was at least glad about one thing.

"At least Danny's not dealing with this right now…"

* * *

Meanwhile, Danny was in his room, finishing up his homework on his computer.

"Okay… looks like it's all done." Danny said. As he got up, he heard the sound of someone landing their feet on his floor. He smiled and got up, finishing up. "I see you're back. Everything good?"

"It will be now… Dipstick…"

That voice caught his attention.

_Uh oh…_ He thought.

He looked back and saw Ember McLain, standing there with her hands at her hips.

"Hey there…" She said with an evil and playful smile.

Danny, realizing the danger pretty fast, backed up. His rear and hands were on the table.

:What are you doing here?!" Danny asked.

Ember shrugged. "What else? Payback! I figure without your powers, what better way than to have some fun?"

Danny, seeing a certain thermos on his table, decided to try and defend himself.

He reached for it and aimed.

"Not a chance!"

Ember reacted by swinging her guitar, knocking it out of Danny's hands.

"Nice try!" She said.

Reacting fast, Danny grabbed another gadget he chose to keep in his room in case this happened since losing his powers, the Jack-o-Nine-Tails.

"Deal with this!" He said before firing.

Ember reacted fast, holding her guitar up and letting it be the thing the device wraps around.

Danny has little experience with that device, so his aim was off.

Ember smiled. She pulled the guitar, which pulled the device out of Danny's hands. Danny tried to react by heading to the door to get out since his parents were in the lab and his sister was not home. However, Ember thought fast, swinging the device in her hand and threw it to Danny, wrapping around him like a lasso around the waist. She then pulled him in. He landed in her arms, where the device fell to the floor.

"You know…" She said wrapping her arms around him as he tried to break free. "I wasn't sure what to do at first… hurt you or take a little excitement in you being unable to fight back… especially with what happened last time…" She said with a look in her eyes Danny was confused and a little uncomfortable with. She shrugged. "Eh… what the heck? Nobody's around and I gotta admit, you really are a good kisser."

With that, to Danny's shock, Ember pulled him closer and gave him a deep kiss. Muffled sounds of shock and rejection, Danny tried to pull Ember off, forced to grab her by the waist, but her grip was too strong. She was busy humming in pleasure at this.

_What the heck?!_ He thought as he tried to get out of this.

_Nice…_ She thought as she was getting a bit more intimate with her kiss.

_**MUAH!**_

Once done, Ember gave an amused grin.

Danny just glared at her.

"Soon as Star gets a hold of you-"

Ember did not like that, as evident by her throwing Danny to the window.

"You know, I'm out of your league here! I'm a hot rockstar and, without those powers, you're a nobody!" She snapped. Though she smirked. "Admittedly… a nobody I decided to have some fun with for a while before I toast you…"

Danny looked out the window and saw two people outside looking up.

_Sam and Tucker!_

He saw them wave at him.

Danny smiled in relief and was about to hail for them that something was wrong, but a certain someone pulled him back before that could happen.

Both of them were clueless as to what's happening.

"What the heck?" Sam asked.

"Star said she was gonna see him after school." Tucker reminded. "Maybe she wants to make out with him some more?"

"Ugh… I don't need to see that…" Sam muttered in disgust before walking off.

Tucker followed with a sigh.

"Lucky guy…"

In his room, Danny wasn't feeling so lucky right now. Ember had him in an arm lock behind the back as her other arm was around her neck. Feeling happy and a bit of a bully, Ember playfully kissed his cheek.

"So… now's a good time to get to know each other better before I leave a few bruises…"

* * *

**New chapter.**

**Ember's still got that kiss she forcefully gave Danny in Stuck in her mind and decides she wants more.**

**Meantime, Skulker decides to hunt Star.**

**Also, Star is able to overcome her fear to take on the snake.**

**Next time, we're going to see how well Danny takes on a ghost without powers.**

**61394: No team up, they take on the two on their own.**

**Phantom Fan 21: To be fair, he was beaten up by Skulker.**

**Luiz4200: We might find out later.**

**DJ Rodriguez: Cat fight saved for next time.**

**annienonamoose: You're welcome**

**Invader Johnny: Ember is going to get some payback on Star later, now she's satisfying her sudden interest in Danny.**

**Dreams Come True 996: Thanks, but I'd like to draw her myself.**

**DaniMason: She's gotta be the hero for now, they have to show support.**


	7. Chapter 7: New Rivalry

**Chapter 7: New Rivalry**

Skulker launched rockets from his shoulder, all of them coming to Star. She reacted with a bubble shield that blocked the explosives. It was a relief, but she was still on edge.

_This is taking forever…_

"Can we please save this for another time?!" Star questioned. "We're planning to give Danny his powers back, can you wait until then to lose?!"

"I still desire payback for the last time I saw you!" Skulker said as he pulled out a sword, with his face at the handle. "Now, I will have my revenge with your pelt! Don't worry… Danny Phantom will join you!"

He flew at her, ready to slash with his sword. However, Star used her quick reaction time and athleticism to avoid each blow and counter with a kick to his face. The hit made him drop his weapon.

"I got somewhere more worth my time to be!" She shouted.

Skulker gritted his teeth.

"Not if I have anything to say about it!"

He backhanded her, making her fall back. Once she shook it off, she readied for more.

"I gotta finish this fast, Danny's probably wondering where I am…"

* * *

Danny was wide-eyed, tired out from being thrown around his room and currently lifted off the ground. This is because Ember wrapped her arms around him again and kissed him deeply, raising one leg up to show how much she's enjoying this.

_**MUAH!**_

With an amused smile, Ember dropped Danny on the floor, making him land on his rear. He was crawling away backwards when Ember grabbed him by the foot and lifted him up.

"Aww… how shy…" She joked.

"Put me down, McLain!" Danny demanded.

"Danny!" His mother called out as she was heard going up the stairs.

Danny gasped, he was about to tell her what's going on, only for Ember to drop him. That's when she overshadowed him.

In his body, Ember answered the door.

"Mm-hmm?" She asked at the sight of his mother.

"Everything okay, sweetie?" She asked, oblivious.

"Yeah…" Ember fake coughed and deepened her voice a little. "Yeah."

"Well… your father and I are heading out. We'll see you later, okay?" She waved to him as she went back down the stairs. "Bye!"

Ember made Danny wave back and, once Maddie went out the door, Ember closed the door to Danny's room and left his body.

_Whoa!_ He thought to himself._ I forget how creepy that feels…_

He looked back and saw Ember looking to him smugly with her hands at her hips.

He glared at her.

"I may not have my powers… but I'm not gonna sit tight!"

He opened his door and ran out.

This made Ember smile.

"Fine with me. Fun as it is throwing you around and locking lips when I feel like it… I'd like you to be a bit more active."

After cracking her knuckles, she followed him by foot. She was too relaxed to even try to hurry.

Once she got downstairs, Danny found what he was looking for and readied himself.

"Here we go!" Danny said.

He help up what he was looking for, the Fenton Ghost Peeler. He turned it on and donned the armor.

Now ready, he fired at Ember.

She blocked by raising her guitar to act as a shield. When she lowered it, Danny punched her in the face, sending her into the wall.

After wiping her face with her wrist, Ember smiled.

"Okay… this just got more rocking…"

* * *

Star was avoiding Skulker's fists as best as she can. His punching was getting faster, and she was barely doing her best to avoid.

"Okay… think…" She said to herself. "What would Danny do? … if he had his powers, I mean." That's when the idea hit her. She avoided another blow by splitting into two.

"Two of you?! Fine with me!" Skulker said. "I'll still hang both pelts!"

Both Starlights fire at him, sending Skulker into the ground.

Then both return to one.

"Come on, metal breath!" Star shouted. "You clearly can't handle someone like me, Mr. so-called best hunter!" She flew off.

Skulker snarled.

"You'll pay for this, girl!"

He flew after her.

Star looked back and smirked.

_Danny was right, the jerk's ego is unbelievable!_

That's when she turned invisible. Skulker stopped and his mechanized binoculars came out to look around. He was using inferred.

"Foolish girl!" Skulker shouted. "You cannot hide from me! I am-" That's when a blast from nowhere destroyed his eyewear, to his utter shock. "Uh oh…"

Then a fist went into one of the engines on his back, causing it to malfunction and make him fly up, out of control.

Star, returning to visible, smiled.

"Eat that, hunter creep!"

Skulker kept flying uncontrollably before he landed in the alley.

Getting up, Skulker failed to react when Starlight shot one arm, and one leg, making him capsize. Star walked up to Skulker and grabbed him by the shirt collar and held him up.

She held up a fist, ready to attack.

"Got any more tricks?" She asked with a smile.

Skulker tried to get out of her grip, but his shaking did nothing. Star threw her punch, causing his head to fall off.

Realizing what just happened, Star gasped in horror.

That's when the face opened, revealing the tiny ghost inside.

"You will pay, ghost girl!" The real Skulker shouted.

Star had to blink, just to make sure she was seeing this right. There was this tiny little creature, who spoke in a high-pitched voice that sounded like Skulker's. She then put two and two together.

"_You're_ Skulker? The actual thing?" She asked.

There was a moment of silence, Then she started laughing her head off at him. He did not like this.

"You dare mock me?!"

Star was buckling her knees, trying hard to stop but failing.

"It-it's like a pickle with a chipmunk voice!" Her eyes were tearing up. "Oh wow… this… is the funniest thing I've every seen!"

His face turned red with anger.

"I don't need to put up with this!" He shouted as he started to fly away.

However, Starlight wasn't laughing so much that she didn't have it in her to stop him. She pulled out the thermos and trapped him inside with a blast from it.

Starlight kept laughing for moments longer before finally stopping, wiping her tears away.

"I needed that…" She said. "Now, to get to my Danny-Boo…"

* * *

Colette was now at the footsteps of FentonWorks.

Once there, she put on the perfume that Paulina loaned her. It's a very fragrant aroma, which she thinks will definitely get his attention.

"Zis is popular with American boys, let us see how this works…" She knocked on the door.

There was the sound of shuffling and someone speaking before the next thing happened.

Danny opened only slightly, peeking his head out, only to glare at who it was.

"What are _you_ doing here? And how do you know where I live?"

"Ze A-list informed me." Colette said with her hands behind her back and looking coy. "Are you busy?"

"Actually, yes, I am." Danny said. "I'm actually waiting for Star. So, whatever you have planned, I'm not interested." He took note of a smell. "What smells so… nice?"

"My new perfume. Do you like?" Colette asked.

"Uh… I guess?" Danny was unsure, but still wanted to end this fast. "Look, I need to go. Please leave."

Danny was about to shut the door, but Colette pressed on to keep it open.

"Mon amour, do not shut me out." She cooed. "Let us talk…"

"Uh… Colette, I'm busy. Please go."

He was able to shut the door on her, locking it.

Colette sighed.

"Well, he liked my perfume. It's a start…" She said before walking away, feeling some level of victory.

* * *

Danny leaned on the door and sighed before pressing the button and donning the armor again.

"So… who was that?" Ember asked, crossing her arms, unhappy at the interruption.

"Long story short… someone I actually have _less_ love for than you."

"Good to know." Ember sarcastically said before holding her guitar up like a baseball bat. "Can we keep going now?"

"Right…" Danny rose his fists. "Time in!"

Both of them ran to each other, continuing the fight.

Danny wasn't hurt by the guitar swings thanks to the armor, but Ember's kneeing him in the stomach elevated him and allowed her to bat him with her guitar and into the floor.

"Got any more tricks, Dipstick?!" She mocked.

"Actually… yes."

Danny got up and fired at her. Ember was hit and knocked to the floor. This gave Danny an opportunity.

_Here goes nothing!_

He jumped up and performed a divekick, heading straight for Ember.

Unfortunately, she flew out of the way and Danny landed on the floor.

Thanks to the armor, he ended up hurting himself when he landed on his rear.

"Ack! I'm not used to this thing!" He chided himself.

_Taking this thing I've barely used to fight someone I'm used to with my powers was a bad idea…_

That's when Ember yanked the helmet off of Danny before grabbing his arm.

"At the risk of sounding clichéd …" She pulled him up. "Missed me! Missed me! Now you gotta kiss me!"

Then she wrapped her arms around him and pulled him in, pressing her lips on his once more. Danny was more than uncomfortable with this again while Ember made the sound of her kiss loud and clear.

_MUAH!_

She laughed.

"I can so get used to this and pummeling you…" She said with delight.

Then she raised her fist at him.

"Not for long!"

A familiar girl's voice shouted before Ember is hit, letting Danny go as she fell to the floor.

Danny looked up and smiled in relief.

"Star!"

She landed on her feet, standing between Danny and Ember, sending the ghost rocker a chilling glare.

"You okay?" She asked Danny.

He was about to answer before he realized she saw the kiss.

"Just for the record, I was the kissee not the kisser..." He said quickly.

Star rolled her eyes and scoffed.

"No kidding! It took forever for you to kiss _me!_" Star said, jealousy noted..

"Right..."Danny said, happy that she believes his faithfulness but he blinked in confusion when he registered what she just said. "Wait? What?" Danny said.

Star ignored him and she marches up to Ember.

"Stay away from my boyfriend! Keep your hands _and_ mouth away from him, you thief!"

"Oh please. You don't honestly think I want the dipstick, do you? I just did that to bug him..." Ember denied.

"Either way, it doesn't matter since no one kisses my man but _me!_" Star snapped.

Neither of them were aware that a certain French girl came back to see Danny, and noticed two girls in the window. She used her hands to pull up to look into the house.

"Awe, what's a matter Blondie? Afraid that the dipstick might-"

Ember didn't even get a chance to finish her taunt since Star didn't hesitate to blast her, making her fly out of the room.

She didn't say anything as she flew out after her, anger obvious in her eye.

Danny saw it all and grinned

"This I _got_ to see..." He said as he ran out, eager to watch his girlfriend kick butt.

Star started pummeling Ember on the floor, which the rockstar was finally able to react and push her off.

"Okay… let's turn up the volume!" Ember stood up and struck her guitar.

A green construct of a fist was formed and punched Star back into the living room.

She got up and groaned, a hand on her head.

"To think I used to love her music…" She muttered.

"Her songs do mind control." Danny, having heard her, informed her.

Star blinked to make sure she heard that right.

"Huh… that makes sense… I usually don't listen to rock…"

Ember flew towards Star and swung her guitar as a melee weapon again, forcing a ghost shield to be made to block the blow.

All the while, Colette was still watching in disbelief.

"Ghosts?!" She questioned.

Ember kept swinging her guitar while Star kept backing away before finally flipping over her and kicking Ember in her back, hitting the wall.

Ember actually looked impressed.

"Well… this is actually entertaining… too bad I gotta crush you." Ember said.

"Then what?" Star questioned. "Kidnap Danny to beat up and/or make him make out with you?!" She questioned harshly.

Ember scoffed.

"I _so_ am not into him… why? You afraid he likes me kissing him more?" Ember taunted.

"I _don't!_" Danny spoke up. "Even though I admit you're attractive, I'm taken! Plus, wanting world domination is kind of a turn off!"

"In any case…" Ember crossed her arms and looked away. "I'm not into him!" She denied.

Star rolled her eyes.

"In any case, you still kissed him…" She looked back to Danny. "How many times?"

"Three since she got here, not counting one on my cheek…" Danny informed her.

Star's eyes glowed a very violent green at Ember.

Ember just rolled her eyes.

"Well, what are you gonna do about it, Blondie?" Ember taunted.

Star took a deep breath and looked like she was thinking it over, only for her to fire a blast of ice in Ember's face.

"That!"

Ember tried to pull of the ice off.

"Hey!" She shouted angrily. "Not cool!"

Once she finally tore it off, she gasped at what she saw next.

_**WHAM!**_

Star punched Ember out.

With Ember unconscious, Starlight used the thermos on her, trapping her within.

"Nobody but nobody touches _my_ man!" She said angrily. Then she looked to Danny and smiled. "Danny-Boo!"

Colette had witness the entire battle and she was stunned, even more when Starlight started talking to Danny.

"What are they talking about?" Colette said suspicious.

She didn't like this girl, she didn't like how she suddenly came in and became the center of attention or how the guys all seem interested in her.

She then witness her do something that enraged her

Starlight had kissed Danny on the cheek and he looked like he likes it.

_I really, REALLY don't like her now!_

Colette got down and started walking away, deep in thought.

"She was hitting on Mon Amour today… and yet Estelle was not seen…" Suddenly, a mischievous smile hit her face. "Zis… has potential…"

* * *

Danny placed the thermos into the console on the portal, sending all of the ghosts inside it back to the Ghost Zone.

Once that was done, he walked to Star, still in costume but without her mask, and held her hand.

"Thanks a bunch, Star."

"Anytime, Danny-Boo…" Star kissed his cheek before looking peeved. "I'll let girls like Ember and Colette go near you over _my dead body!_"

"Let's… not go that far." Danny said with a hint of worry. "So… with that done, what should we do for now?"

Star thought about it, then smiled. She wrapped her arms around Danny.

"How about 10 minutes of this?" She quickly pecked his lips. "Then patrol?"

"Can we make it 20?" Danny asked with a lovesick smile.

Star returned with a smile of her own.

"I can do that…"

They started kissing.

* * *

In the Ghost Zone, Ember was sitting atop a hovering stone platform. She had her fingers on her lips again and smiled.

"Heh… I guess she can't handle a little competition?"

* * *

**Special thanks to Flower princess11 for help.**

**Now Star has ANOTHER rival for Danny. It says something, however, that Danny has less love for Colette than Ember, even if the latter wants world domination.**

**To make things more upsetting, Colette suspects the new heroine of something.**

**You probably noticed a certain Dexter's Laboratory reference.**

**Next time, we finally see what Freakshow was up to.**

**Invader Johnny: Star handled Skulker and Ember, who clearly enjoyed her time with Danny.**

**qazse: It wasn't funny enough to let him go.**

**Luiz4200: Fortunately, she saw that Danny clearly wasn't kissing back.**

**Dreams Come True 996: I can see her being a love interest for Danny. I'd see her as the end game love interest over Sam to be honest.**

**DJ Rodriguez: As pretty as Ember is, Danny is a faithful boyfriend.**

**Guest 1: She was angry. Plus, she's got powers and he doesn't.**

**Guest 2: I may have more later.**


	8. Chapter 8: Up To No Good

**Chapter 8: Up to No Good**

For the past few days, Freakshow has been in that theater, trying to keep a low profile. He had Lydia steal small things, like food and water, while they try to find a jewelry store with a sapphire small enough to use as a replacement.

He sighed in frustration and boredom.

"Let's see what's going on with this radio she stole for me…"

He took a radio clock Lydia took for him, plugging it in and turning it on.

"Another save by the new heroine, Starlight Spirit!" The announcer said. "Danny Phantom's girlfriend and substitute since his disappearance has shown she's just as amazing as he is!"

Freakshow's eyes widen.

"Wait… he's missing?" Freakshow asked. "Hmm… now that I think about it… there was another girl there."

As he pondered, the radio kept going.

"We'll have more on this blonde heroine in a few more minutes. For now, here's some old-time jazz!"

As the music plays, Freakshow thought of that word.

"Blonde? Wait a minute… when that girl shattered the gem, she unleashed the powers… did she…" He gasped. "She has his powers!"

That's when he started pondering.

_Which means… I can set up a trap for her. But I don't know her real name… If I can somehow find Danny Fenton, I can start from there._

He was unaware that a certain ghost vulture stuck his head through a wall with intangibility before pulling out and flying.

"Wait till I tell the boss!"

* * *

"It is true, I saw that blonde Starlight girl over there fighting a flaming hair ghost and even worse, she had kissed mon amour, Danny on the cheek 'Colette said in jealousy and outrage.

"_Seriously?!_ First Star turns my ghost boy down and now his _self-proclaimed_ girlfriend tries to hit on that loser?! Just what does everyone see in him?!" Paulina said.

Colette rolled her eyes. "You are missing ze point!"

Paulina thought before gasping dramatically.

"WAIT! THIS MEANS THAT BLONDE BRAT IS CHEATING ON THE GHOST BOY AND WITH A LOSER TOO!" Paulina shouted in outrage.

"Indeed!" Colette said. "Two Dannys somehow have become involved in a love rectangle with two blondes who are interested!"

Both of them are too angry to clearly see what should be clear.

"What do we do?!" Paulina questioned.

"We must find proof!" Colette said with a nasty smirk. "Tear them both apart! Your Phantom will turn on her, leaving him heartbroken!"

Paulina grinned. "And into my arms!"

Colette smirked, while thinking to herself.

_You can have your shot… and miss. I will have my Danny and show how pathetic a girl you are…_

* * *

Danny got his scooter ready.

"Now I'll know how Sam and Tucker feel when this happens." He said. He then looked to Star, in her suit. "Got that Fenton Phone?"

Star pulled her hair back to reveal she still has it.

"Got it."

"Perfect."

"Aren't Manson and F- I mean, Sam and Tucker joining us?"

"Not this time. Both of them are a little behind. One of the unfortunate setbacks of a double life."

"Where exactly should we go tonight?" She asks.

"Let's see… no word on ghosts in that district with the abandoned theater… I guess we head near the harbor. I've heard a giant ghost boy was seen there."

Star nodded.

"Lead the way, Danny-Boo."

Danny smiled. "You have my powers, technically you should lead the way."

"Oh… okay…" Star said unsure. "Well, I guess I'm faster now anyway…"

She took a breath and flew into the air, heading in the direction of the harbor.

Danny started following on his scooter.

As he did, he glanced up and smiled at the sight of Star flying.

_She's getting the hang of it._

All the while, Star briefly glanced down at Danny and smiled as well.

_He looks good. As long as he's not stressed or tired out, I'm okay with this._

* * *

Without a microwave or anything of the sort, Freakshow was reduced to making a fire inside an old barrel and using it to heat a teapot Lydia stole for him. Once hot enough, he poured it into a cup of instant ramen he had. Once he sealed the lid to let the heat do its job, he sighed.

"Freakshow… master of ceremonies, ringleader of Circus Gothica… reduced to hiding and squatting in an abandoned theater building while eating instant ramen…" He took out a small, plastic fork. "It's criminal, and not in the way I like it to be."

He waited a few more moments, all the while unaware someone just entered via intangibility and spied on him with invisibility.

"_This_ is the fool who got the Reality Gauntlet destroyed? If I knew it was real and intact, Maddie and the whole world would have been mine months ago…"

Freakshow just stared at the cup a bit longer, still disappointed with his current predicament.

"So much for my revenge…" He muttered.

"Perhaps I can be of assistance!"

Freakshow sat up and looked around.

"Who said that?!"

That's when who arrived made himself present, hovering out of the shadows.

"Greetings. We've never been introduced. I am Plasmius, Vlad Plasmius." He introduced himself. "And I hear you had something to do with Daniel losing his powers to his own girlfriend."

"That… was an accident." Freakshow said. He held up the artifact that helped him. "The Amulet of Aberrations was stealing his powers, but she blasted the sapphire in the center. I can only assume she was in the way when his powers, that's why she got them."

Vlad pondered. "Interesting…" His smile came when an idea was formed. "Perhaps if-"

"Wait, hold up!" Freakshow said. He picked up his cup and removed the lid once more. Using his plastic fork, he took some noodles to his mouth and began slurping them. "Go on…" He said with some noodles hanging from his mouth.

Vlad looked annoyed Freakshow would eat that in the middle of their talk, but shrugged and resumed.

"In any case… I believe we can help each other out." Vlad said.

"How so?" Freakshow asked.

"First off, does it need to be a sapphire?" Vlad asked.

"Indeed."

"I see… in that case." Vlad continued. "There is a special kind of sapphire in the Ghost Zone, one that grows from a canyon in an almost organic fashion. It's 10 times more durable than an Earth sapphire… If I get it for you and chisel it down to a proper size, do you think it will work?"

Freakshow thought.

"Hmm… I don't see why not."

That's when Lydia returned, carrying a basket of fruit. However, once she saw the new arrival, she gritted her teeth and flew towards him.

Vlad noticed her.

"Ah, you must be Lydia…" Vlad turned intangible before she could tackle him, making her hit the wall. "Feisty, aren't you?"

Lydia got back up, but Freakshow stood in her way.

"Lydia! No! This man, Plasmius, is our new business partner."

Lydia looked suspiciously at Plasmius, but backed down upon Freakshow's order.

"In any case…" Vlad continued. "It will take some time to get the sapphire, so I'll need you to wait a while."

"Fine with me…" Freakshow said. He slurped up some more noodles. "We'll just keep a low profile for now…"

Vlad nodded.

"I'll come back in a few days."

He flew up, phasing through the ceiling, and had a grin on his face.

_Excellent, that fool will be giving me the means to take my revenge. Getting rid of Daniel will be a snap!_

Freakshow laughed.

"That fool just provided me the means of getting Danny Phantom's powers. I'll add his to the list!" He slurped up more noodles. "HA! HA HA- ACK!" He briefly choked on a noodle. Lydia panicked, but Freakshow pounded his own chest, saving himself and swallowing. "Okay… evil laugh _after_ I swallow…"

* * *

Starlight Spirit flew after the large bat ghost, firing blasts at it. The bat kept avoiding each blast.

It was frustrating her.

_I just wanna finish this and cuddle with my Danny-Boo..._

"Come on! This is taking too long!" She argued. "Just fall so I can send you back and go already!"

That's when another blast came from nowhere, knocking the bat down, to Star's surprise.

_Where'd that come from?!_

"So… I finally get to meet you."

Star looked up, seeing a familiar hunter on her jet sled. She looked relieved.

"Oh.. hi, Val-ient ghost hunter." She said, saving herself last minute. "What are you doing here?"

Valerie aimed her blaster at Star, to her surprise.

"Hunting down ghost scum like you!" She said with a notable glare.

Star gulped.

_Uh oh… she doesn't know it's me!_

"Whoa, hold on!" Star spoke up. "I'm the good guy! I'm filling in for Danny Phantom!"

"Like that's gonna change my mind?!" Valerie snapped.

That's when she fired, making Star fly away.

"Oh man! She's serious!"

She flew away, causing Valerie to follow her, firing along the way.

"Get back here, ghost!"

Star pressed the Fenton Phone in her ear.

"I got a problem! Valerie is here, what do I do?! I don't wanna fight her!"

"You don't have to." Danny said. "Fly down and hide. She won't fire at me."

Star looked back at Valerie following her fast.

_Sorry Val…_

"Okay… I'm heading down."

Star did as he suggested. She flew down to street level. She looked around for a place to hide.

_Where should I go?!_ She saw an office building she was about to reach and smiled. _That could work._

She phased into the wall of the building, and Valerie stopped and hovered in front of the building.

"You can't hide forever, ghost!" She shouted.

She aimed her blaster at the wall.

This is where Danny made his move.

"Hey, ghost hunter person!"

Valerie lowered her arm and saw Danny on the ground, still on his scooter.

_Danny?_

"That giant ghost bat got away! I saw it fly away!" He pointed back to where she and Star came from.

Valerie's eyes widened when she heard that.

"Oh great… I forgot _another_ ghost up to no good!"

She turned her vehicle around and flew back in that direction.

Once she was done, Star peeked out through the wall. Once it was clear, she came out. She landed next to Danny.

"You alright?" Danny asked her.

"Yeah… sure…" Star answered in a clearly not-alright tone.

Danny quickly figured out what it was about.

"Bummed about Valerie, aren't you?"

"Is this what it's like?" Star asked. "To have her wanna fry you?" Danny nodded. "I don't like it…"

"Me neither." Danny said sympathetically.

"I so wanted to tell her that it's me… but…" She took a breath, unable to finish.

"You're afraid she'll still shoot first and ask questions never?" Star nodded at Danny's question. "I get it. Don't forget, I almost became her boyfriend, so I know the feeling."

"I just wish she could know the truth."

"She's too obsessed with thinking that ghosts wronged her to realize it…" Danny said. "All we can do is just keep fighting the good fight and hope she comes to see it." He then hugged her. "Come on… just a little more time and we call it a night, okay?"

Star nodded. This cheered her up a little.

"Okay…"

* * *

Danny parked his scooter and folded at. After 2 hours, patrol was over.

He was going in the back door before Starlight landed next to him.

"Thanks again, Danny." She said. "If it weren't for you, Valerie would have blasted me to bits."

"No, thank you for keeping Ember from forcefully sucking face with me." Danny said.

"Anytime." She said before wrapping her arms around his neck. "Now… my dad doesn't come back until tomorrow morning, which means I can just get out of this, into my civvies, and just spend some time here with you."

"That'd be great." Danny said. "Any ideas?"

"How about some star-gazing?" She then had an amused smirk on her face. "And I don't mean me."

Danny hugged her back.

"I'm down for that…"

* * *

In his theater hideout, Freakshow couldn't help but chuckle to himself as he prepared another ramen cup. Lydia was present, smiling at his good moon.

"With that fool, Plasmius, I'll have my revenge." He picked up the cup. "Once I get that sapphire, I'll use it on him and the girl with Phantom's powers…" He had an evil grin as he picked up his plastic spork. "With those powers… I'll take the riches of Amity Park for myself… maybe even make the ghosts of this town serve me, act as my new troupe." He got some noodles with the fork and was about to put it in his mouth. "Victory will be mine!" He slurped up some noodles and did an evil chuckle. However, the taste got his attention. "Oh wow…" He looked to Lydia. "What flavor is this, again?" She held up the box it came in, which read Miso on the side. "Miso, eh? Bring more next time…"

* * *

**Another new chapter.**

**Now Vlad's getting involved. It's going to take time before he gets that little gem.**

**But when he does, it's going to be crazy.**

**Meantime, Danny and Star are having more time to relax and not deal with villains, outside of Valerie.**

**What's going to happen next, I wonder?**

**61394: I've read Invincible, where the female villain goes WAY further... I'd recommend googling it.**

**Luiz4200: Most likely. Not sure yet how they'd react.**

**DJ Rodriguez: Thank you.**

**Phantom Fan 21: It probably wasn't that relevant.**

**Invader Johnny: They might be back.**


	9. Chapter 9: Suspicions and Sabotage

**Chapter 9: Suspicions and Sabotage**

"You cannot be serious…"

Sam was in disbelief, her arms crossed.

"She _kissed_ you?!" Tucker questioned with a notable tone of envy.

They were walking with Danny and Star to school. Both of them nodded.

Both Sam and Tucker were in disbelief.

_HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE?!_

They both thought the same thing, but for different reasons. What followed after made that clear.

_Star at least clings to Danny like a kid to a puppy… but Ember?! She's evil!_

_Another babe?! What the heck is his secret?!_

That's when they made it to the school doors.

"Well… here we are." Star said.

Her good mood went away when she heard someone else.

"Hey, Star…"

Valerie's words made Star turn around and gasp in shock before stepping back.

_It's her…_

Valerie looked curious as to why she reacted in such a way.

"You okay?"

"Uh… umm…" Star was looking around, trying to come up with an excuse.

Danny whispered into her ear.

"She doesn't know it was you… just say you had a nightmare from a scary movie we watched last night…"

"Oh… uh… I saw a horror movie last night and it gave me nightmares…" She told Valerie.

Valerie rose a brow.

"And… why are you freaked out from seeing me?"

"Oh uh… one of the victims of the monster was named Valerie…" She lied.

"Oh… I see." Valerie said, unsure but didn't press further. "Anyway… better not be late to first period."

Star nodded with a smile, try to hide how uncomfortable it was.

* * *

It was on the way to third period, which she does not share with Danny, did Star find herself walking alone and thinking.

_Okay… so far so good. As long as nothing happens, no ghosts, then I'll-_

"Ah! Estelle!"

Star stopped in her tracks, huffing.

_On second thought… please bring in a ghost…_

She turned around, seeing two of her least favorite people at school approaching her.

"Yes? Colette?" She sent a scathing look at her former friend. "_Paulina…_"

"Whatever…" Paulina scoffed.

"What do you two even want?" Star questioned with hostility.

"I have come to tell you that Danny is being manipulated my that new ghost girl…" Colette said. "She is cheating on the oddly attractive Phantom with him!"

Star's eyes widened.

_Wait… what?! Did… did they see me? No… She has to be bluffing._

"You two have a lot of nerve, coming over here with the most ridiculous lie ever…" Star said.

"Estelle, it is no lie… I had seen that Starlight girl trying to get close to Danny and she even kissed him..." Colette said dramatically. "After dealing with another ghost who wished to have Danny in her arms, Starlight made her go away and began Frenching Danny!"

Star cursed that Colette had seen them together but she knew she was blowing it all out of proportion. All she did was kiss him on the cheek.

_Darn it, Colette saw us...stay cool, Star...you got this…_ The blonde thought as she did an eye roll, trying to make it obvious that she doesn't believe her.

"Oh, and I am just supposed to trust your word on that?!" Star said sarcastically.

Colette was getting frustrated but tried to put on a sympathetic looking face to get her to listen.

"Estelle, my dear sœur...I know that we have never gotten along but-"

"YOU ARE STILL THE BIGGEST PHONY EVER!" Star said as she kept going. "Now if you'll excuse me, I got a class to get to!"

Both girls just remained still, annoyed she didn't believe them.

"She didn't believe us… darn. I was so looking forward to see her bawl like a baby…" Paulina whined.

"Patience, Paulina…" Colette said. "We will have another chance…" She then had an idea and smiled. "If that girl shows her face around Danny once more, we will make the proof of our own…"

"Wouldn't that need a ghost to attack?" Paulina questioned.

Colette sent her an annoyed look.

"How long have you even lived here? Even I noticed this town, and this school in general, is a magnet for ghosts…"

* * *

It was Lunch and Star was sitting with Danny at the bleachers.

"Good thing they didn't see me take my mask off or anything like that…" Star said.

"Yeah… in retrospect, I shouldn't have tried to fight Ember off in the living room." Danny said. "Still, we should keep an eye on them, make sure they don't try to pull off anything. I can ask Sam and Tucker to come up with something."

"I sure hope so…" She said as she rose the apple from her lunch to her mouth. That's when her ghost sense went off. "Oh no…" She muttered.

Both of them got up and looked around.

That's when an evil cackle happened, one that made Danny groan.

"Oh great… _him_ again."

"Him?" Star questioned.

That's when a truck broke through the school's fence and into the football field. The truck in question was black with green lines all over, and a certain robotic upper body on top of the driver's cabin.

"Behold! I am Techus! Master of all machines!"

Star looked to Danny.

"I guess I should get my gear on…"

They both were running off, when Technus noticed them.

"Not so fast!" He shouted.

With a chop, he blocked Danny from following Star. She panicked, but Danny called out.

"Get going! I'll be fine!"

Reluctantly, Star nodded and went.

"I'll tell your friends!"

As she went, Technus laughed evilly.

"I could destroy you now… but I'll save it for when I destroy this school and-"

"GHOST!"

The sound of a student screaming caught his attention. Turning around, he saw students were screaming at the sight of him and running away.

Among them are Paulina and Colette. They both took out their phones.

"Remember!" Colette said. "Once she arrives, we photograph her if she comes near Danny!"

"Don't remind me!" Paulina snapped.

Technus ignored them and looked back at Danny.

"Well… it looks like you're toast, punk!"

Before Technus could make a move, Danny decided to buy time.

"Really? You want to destroy me now? You're not gonna savor the moment? Maybe gloat about it?"

"Huh… you're right." Technus said, nodding. "Very well, I, Technus, am now no longer with any annoying distractions as I, Technus, am-"

"Going to leave him alone!"

That's when a ghost ray hit his face, making him try and swat the source away like a fly.

That source flew in and carried Danny away.

"Gotcha, you cute little human…" Star said to him with a smile.

"Oh, hello again…" Danny said.

Once she set him down atop the roof, she quickly kissed his cheek.

"Stay here, I'll try and keep him busy. Maybe you and the others can come up with a plan against him."

She flew away.

However, two people noticed her and took a photograph while everyone else was running away.

"I got one!" Paulina said with a smile.

"As did I!" Colette said. "Now, let us escape!"

* * *

As Star fired blasts at Technus that got his attention, Sam and Tucker, seeing where Danny was taken, head to the roof.

"Danny? You okay?!" Sam asked.

"Yeah, Star saved me. Now let's return the favor. Any ideas?" He asked.

"Oh, I got one!" Tucker said. "After upgrading my PDA to resist EMPs, I found a way to make my own!"

"EMP?" Sam asked.

"Electromagnetic Pulse." Tucker explained. "We can head to use the school's backup generator to do it."

"Okay… we'll help you." Danny said.

They all head back into the school, while Star continues her battle.

* * *

"Come on, motor mouth!" Star shouted as she flew a kick into the robotic face of Technus' shell. "Got anything else you wanna say?!"

"Just this!" Technus then fired a blast from the robot's optics, knocking her into the bleachers. "You cannot defeat me!"

The truck then swerved until facing Star, then it sped up towards her.

Bracing herself, Star held up her arms tried to push the truck back.

"Maybe, I can-"

"Star?"

She heard Danny's voice and looked around.

"Danny-Boo?" She saw no one. She realized where the voice came from. "Oh right… I'm still wearing the Fenton Phone…"

"Tucker's got an idea. Keep Technus in the school for now."

"Easier said than done…" She said while groaning. "But I'll do what I can…"

* * *

Inside the school's library, Colette and Paulina plugged their phones into computers.

"Now, we just send these to Estelle's email as proof." Colette said.

"And I can send it to the head of the school paper, so that my ghost boy will now what that faker is up to! Then, he'll be mind!" Paulina said.

Meanwhile, in the school basement, Tucker finished messing with the generator and other such electronics. After finishing, he held up the device he made, connected to the backup generator.

"Done!" He shouted.

"Alright… go for it!" Sam said.

Tucker nodded. He then held up a box to them.

"Place electronics you want to save in here. The EMP might fry them."

Nodding, they put their phones into the box before Tucker closed it.

Then he flipped the switch.

The pulse happened.

The school lights turned off.

The computers, and their phones, shut off, to Colette and Paulina's surprise.

"Uh… what just happened?" Paulina asked in the dark.

* * *

Meanwhile, Technus had Star in his fist.

"Farewell, new ghost child!" Before he made a move, the EMP reached him, causing his body to stop moving. "What?!" He tried to move, but nothing. "I can't move!"

Star smiled. She phased out of his grip.

"Now… where were we?"

She flew at him, kicking his robotic head off. Once that was done, she reached into the sparkling neck hole and pulled Technus out.

"Oh no…" He muttered.

Star threw a punch in his head, sending him into the ground.

"Now then!" Star shouted as she took the Thermos out and aimed.

Technus did not have time to react.

"Oh no…"

He failed to get away in time, as Star uses the device and trapped him inside.

* * *

At this time, Danny used his phone's light to see in the dark.

"Can you unhook it and make the generator work normal, so that people don't know what we did?"

"Already on it." Tucker said as he tinkered. "And… done."

The power turns back on.

In the labs, the girls looked relieved.

"Magnifique!" Colette said. She scowled at the computer turning back on, but shrugged. "Once we get the chance, I will-" She just noticed her phone was off. She tried to turn it on, nothing happened. "What is this? My phone… is not working?!"

Paulina tried to do the same, but nothing occurred.

"Mine neither!" She said.

Both of them realize that their phones are dead.

"NOOOOO!"

* * *

It was long after school that the two took the phone to the store. The technician there, after taking a look, gave them back.

"Not sure how it happened, but an EMP burst happened at your school. Since your phones were hooked up, it's likely the burst is what caused your batteries to fry. But, I replaced them…"

"Wonderful…" Colette says. "Now… to upload our photos…"

"Well, let's just hope you two backed it up." He told them.

Upon taking their phones back, both of them looked at what he just said in horror.

"Why?" Paulina asked.

"Because any data not backed up before that burst happened is gone now…"

Both of them looked at each other, realizing the photos are gone now.

"NO!" They both went.

Colette pointed at him threateningly.

"I command you! Restore my data! Undo this sabotage!"

"That's impossible…" He told them unsympathetically. "You two should have taken better care of your data…"

Both of them stormed out of the store.

"I can't believe this!" Paulina shouted. "We've been sabotaged!"

Colette grumbled as she crossed her arms and shook her head. That's when something came to her mind. It made her ponder.

_Right after Estelle rejected our claims, this happened… I wonder…_

"What is it?" Paulina asked.

Colette shook it off.

"Just a thought…"

* * *

Meanwhile, Vlad found the cave he was looking for. As he landed, he got a message on his phone, revealing some interesting information.

"Ah, so Technus failed to eliminate them. No matter, fool did his intended role when I revealed to everyone Daniel's powers are with another. They keep them busy so that Freakshow remain hidden…" He walked into the cave, seeing that there are no sapphires, to his displeasure. "Drats… They must have been mined sometime earlier…" He tried to think what he recalled. "Let's see… it takes a few days. I'm not sure when it was mined… so I wait… for now…"

* * *

Meanwhile, on Earth, Star and Danny decided to not go home yet, instead just head to the park.

There, Danny was on his back, being kissed by Star. She was on top, her legs to Danny's sides. All the while, he had a hand gently on her face as they continued to be affectionate.

Once they finished, they looked into each others' eyes some more.

"Well, this is a rare, very comforting moment…" Danny said. "I might be jinxing this, but this is just perfect…"

"I agree." Star said. "So, now that we're alone… any chance you've come up with a cute pet name for me?"

"Oh… uh…" Danny looked away. "Between losing my powers and Ember coming into my house last night, haven't had full time to process it…"

"It's fine…" She responded. "It took me a while to come up with Danny-Boo. So, I won't pressure you."

"Good to know. So… more kissing, please?"

Star giggled. "As you wish…"

They kept kissing.

Then, once it got more intimate, Star's ghost sense went off. The wisp entered Danny's mouth, to their surprise, and they broke apart to let it leave.

"Whoa… so that's what it's like to have it go _in_ the mouth…" He said in surprise.

Both of them were getting up and looked around. That's when the tree near them began falling towards them.

Star saw this and acted.

"Hang on!" She hugged Danny, using intangibility to save him from harm. Once it landed, they walked out, regaining tangibility. "Are you okay, Danny?"

"Yeah… I think so."

They looked around, then they saw something fly out from the trunk where the tree fell. It was dark, and smiling at them.

"A shadow?" Star asked.

"That's Johnny 13's shadow!" Danny pointed out.

"I got this!" Star said.

She reached into her bag. With speed and intangibility, she got her top, skirt, belt and leggings on. Then she swiped the shoes and gloves on. She put her hands through her hair, making it straight. Then she put on her mask and her eyes glowed green.

She flew after the shadow, though Danny couldn't help finding it suspicious.

"Weird… what's Johnny's shadow doing here?"

* * *

**Special thanks to Flower princess11 for helping me on this.**

**I did some research on EMP's to try and be as close as I can. Long story short, if something is wrong, take your pick how it worked. The batteries were old, the surge overloaded it... etc.**

**Anyway, looks like Johnny 13 is up next. What's he up to?**

**Also, Colette is getting suspicious.**

**So, let's see what happens next!**

**Jebest4781 and Flower princess11: Thank you both...**

**Luiz4200: For Paulina, she's clearly been that for a while. She deduced Danny Phantom is somehow always around Danny and his friends, but still couldn't put two and two together.**

**Dreams Come True 996: It sucks when your best friend unknowingly attacks you.**

**Invader Johnny: Yeah, they clearly have plans to double cross one another.**

**Phantom Fan 21: So far, it isn't that bad. That's subject to change...**


	10. Chapter 10: Unlucky

**_Chapter 10: Unlucky_**

_An hour earlier._

"JOHNNY?!" Kitty shouted throughout the Ghost Zone. "WHERE ARE YOU?!"

Johnny was riding down a hovering road in the Ghost Zone, trying to get out.

"Come on… go faster…" He said under his breath.

He did not look happy to hear her voice.

Then, to his surprise, Kitty flew in and blocked his path, causing him to brake hard.

"Where do you think you're going?!" She demanded.

For once, Johnny was willing to fight back.

"You didn't want to go with me to the monster truck rally!" He demanded.

"That's because they're stupid!" She shouted.

"They're not _stupid!_" He snapped. "_Ballet_ is stupid!"

"You wouldn't go with me to see, unless there were other girls…" She muttered that last part and crossed her arms.

"Ah, forget this." Johnny says. "_This_ is what I get for trying to save you when you couldn't maintain your form?!" He snapped.

Kitty did not like the sound of it.

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

"If I'm such a terrible boyfriend… I'm gone!"

He then swerved around her and kept going, much to Kitty's surprise.

She just stared in disbelief that Johnny was leaving her.

As he kept driving, Johnny just glared. However, his shadow formed next to him. It actually looked shocked by what he's just done

_Seriously? Even you?_ He thought.

"If she thinks I'm so awful, what's the point of sticking around?! Besides… I hear there's a new babe in Amity Park worth getting to know…"

* * *

_Now_

Johnny observed from a building that his shadow was returning to him.

He smirked, knowing it found her.

"Finally…" He said.

The shadow returned to its place.

Star, not seeing this, landed on a small building nearby. She looked around.

"Where is that shadow?"

She then heard a wolf whistle from behind her as she got up.

She clenched her fists at the sound of that. She remembered a certain ghost that shadow belonged to her that hit on her.

"Hey, babe!" She turned around, seeing Johnny 13 on his bike. "What's going on? Remember me?!"

Star recalled him hitting on her in the Ghost Zone. How much it made her cringe that he'd do that in front of his own girlfriend.

"Yeah… I remember! I also remember your girlfriend wasn't too keen on how you acted!"

Johnny scoffed angrily.

"Kitty and I had another spat. Good chance we're ending for good after this… so…" He had a notable smile on his face. "I heard you took the punk's powers, figured you might be more fun to hand with. Care for that ride?"

"Uh… no!" Star said with her arms crossed. "I'm dating and have no interest in a lecherous idiot like you."

"Wow… got a little fire in you, huh?" Johnny said with an interested grin. "Well then…" He snapped his fingers. "Shadow… let's loosen her up."

His shadow came back out and flew at the floor she was standing on.

The bad luck power causes the floor under her feet to crumble, forcing her to hover up to avoid falling.

"Whoa!" She went. Then she looked up at Johnny and glared. "Fine, you wanna play? Let's play!"

She flew towards the rooftop he was standing on, landing in front of him.

Johnny gave her a quick once-over and smiled.

"Nice… let's play."

Star fired blasts at Johnny, but he made his motorcycle avoid by driving upward. That's when he laughed.

This annoyed Star.

"You're enjoying this?!"

"Duh! You're already more fun than Kitty! Come on!"

Star glared and followed him.

* * *

Danny was still in the park, waiting patiently but very concerned.

"This must be how she feels when I go out and deal with ghosts during a date…" He said to himself. However, his concern was growing. "I gotta go looking for her. Who knows what Johnny is up to..."

"_I_ know…"

A voice caught his attention, making him stop. However, when he turned around, he got worried.

"Kitty?"

"Hey Danny…" She said. "I'm here because-"

"Let me guess…" Danny cut her off. "Johnny not being faithful again?" He asked with a flat tone.

"_Worse!_" Kitty said, actually making Danny worried some more.

"Worse?"

"I think he's seriously going to leave me… for your girlfriend…"

Danny gritted his teeth and shook his fists.

"If I had my powers… I'D THROTTLE HIM!"

Kitty sighed. "I'd actually not have issue with that. Still, I think he's serious this time."

"I gotta find them!" Danny said.

"Part of me wants him to keep going, so she'd break his limbs and he'd have to come crawling back to me." Her head drooped down. "The _other_ part…"

"So… will you at least help me find them?" Danny asked.

Kitty nodded. Taking Danny's hand, she flew in the direction Star went.

* * *

Star fired as she kept following Johnny on his motorcycle. Each time he'd swerve left and right to avoid getting hit.

For that, Star sped up.

That's when something grabbed her around her ankle.

It's Johnny's shadow. It threw her at a billboard, her body going flat with her back on it.

"Ouch…" She said. Getting off, she saw it was a billboard of Vlad promoting a new kind of face cream by his company, Vlad Co. It made her shudder. "That's one beauty cosmetic I'm not buying ever…"

Then she heard the sound of a motorcycle heading to the ground. Seeing it, she followed Johnny into an arcade that had everyone running out and screaming.

There, his shadow waited for her. It flew into a change machine, so that when Star came in, it exploded a series of coins started pelting her, making her raise a hand to cover her face.

"Hey, babe!" Johnny could be heard shouting. "Penny for your thoughts?!"

"Is this how you are with Kitty?" Star asked. "I can see why she's got issues!"

"Ah, forget her!" Johnny said as he circled around her with his motorcycle. "You're more fun so far anyway!"

"Tell me, are you sure you're not just using me as a distraction to avoid how much it hurts when you and Kitty don't see eye to eye?" She asked.

This made Johnny drop his interested look, braking to yell at her.

"What do _you_ know?! Even in the Ghost Zone, all people talk about anymore is the blonde girl that Phantom punk sucks face with now!"

"Somehow…" Star sent him an annoyed look. "I don't think you and Kitty were crowned the Ghost Zone's biggest sweethearts…"

Johnny was actually annoyed by that.

"Oh, what do you know? All Kitty does is nag me and bag on the things I want to do, all the while she drags me to whatever boring and girly thing she wants. She wouldn't even go with me to the monster truck rally..." Johnny complained.

Star heard this and rolled her eyes.

"Here's a thought, instead of chasing after the closest thing in a skirt that you see, maybe you guys could actually TALK about your issues and try compromising. I mean, me and Danny don't always agree on things or sometimes we want to do something the other doesn't really like, but we work it out..."

"That's just the little punk being whipped..." Johnny insulted.

Star did not like that.

"You're gonna pay for calling Danny that!"

Star flew at Johnny, but his shadow rose and attempted to attack her.

Star created a flash of light from her hands that made the shadow squeal in pain before vanishing.

With it gone, she threw a punch that sent Johnny into a wall.

He got up and pulled out a chain whip.

"Let's dance, blondie!"

Swinging it over his head, attempted to attack Star with it, but she kept bobbing left and right to avoid it.

Johnny continued fighting with Star until someone called for him.

"JOHNNY!" A shrill voice called.

Both turned around and saw a fuming Kitty and someone with her.

"Danny!?" Star said, surprised to see him with the ghoul.

"Hey…" He waved to her. "Kitty told me she and Johnny are having another big spat."

"It's not a spat!" Kitty snapped at him.

"Get lost, I'm not going back!" Johnny shouted as he kept swinging his chain at Star.

Kitty groaned.

"Do I need to get him jealous again?" Kitty questioned.

"Just so you know, I'm already dating, so I'm off the table…"

Kitty pondered.

"No… that won't work." She looked Danny smiled. "Although…"

Danny didn't like how she smiled in his direction.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" He asked.

"An idea…" Then she got their attention. "Hey! Johnny!"

That's when, to Johnny's shock, he saw it.

As did Star.

Kitty grabbed Danny by the face and, without his consent and clearly not to his liking, kissed him on the lips. He physically cringed as her lips kept pressing on his mouth.

_BAD TOUCH! BAD TOUCH!_ Danny thought.

_WOW! No wonder Ember had this on her mind!_ Kitty thought.

Once Kitty parted her lips from Danny, Star flew in and tackled the ghost girl into the ground.

"WHAT THE HECK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" She shouted angrily.

"HEY!" Johnny called out to them, holding Danny up his collar. "Leave my girlfriend alone, blondie! Or else puny here gets it!"

"I just want to be clear I had _no idea_ she was going to do that!" Danny stated despite the scenario.

Kitty pushed Star off and smiled with her hands together.

"Johnny! You _do_ still love me!"

Johnny dropped Danny on the ground.

"I'm sorry babe…" He walked to Kitt, who walked up to him. "I just thought you weren't into me anymore…"

"That's not true!" She said, taking his hands. "I do still love you… maybe we should have talked instead of getting into another pointless fight…"

"Huh… that's what blondie said…" He went. "I guess advice from a different couple was something I should have done…"

"Well… now that that's done… should we go back home now?" She asked.

"Fine with me…"

Johnny casually walked back to his motorcycle, starting it up.

"Seriously?" Star questioned angrily as Danny was wiping his mouth. "You two think you can just go like that?!"

"Hey, my girl and I are back together… so I got no reason to come after you anymore. Stick with your punk…"

As Johnny started his motorcycle up, Kitty walked up to the two and smiled happily.

"Thanks a bunch!" She said.

"Whatever…" Star said with angered arm cross.

"Next time Johnny misbehaves, I'll just kiss Danny!" She said.

Danny flinched at that thought while Star slid in and glared at her while defensively held an arm out to protect Danny.

"I'm not letting human or ghost put their mouths on him!"

That's when Kitty just giggled innocently.

"I'm just kidding!" That's when she turned around to follow Johnny, but sent an almost flirtatious look over her shoulder. "... _mostly_."

She hopped onto the back of Johnny's motorcycle and the two drove out of the arcade, leaving the other couple alone.

Star shook her head in annoyance and looked at Danny.

"You okay, Danny-Boo?"

Danny groaned.

"Soon as I wash my lips…" He tells her.

Star smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Well… you do that. I'm going to go change."

Danny nodded and headed to the bathroom as Starlight disappeared.

All the while, two figures who were shopping saw the ghosts go in, Kitty kissing Danny, and what just happened with him and Starlight Spirit.

They just took a photo of that kiss.

"Nice…" Paulina said, holding it to her chest. "With this, we'll ruin Star's love life…"

"Remember, we must avoid any kind of issue like today…" Colette said.

"I know! Okay?!" Paulina snapped. "Just make sure when my ghost boy gets his heart broken, you just-" She looked inside and noticed something. "Isn't that Star?"

Colette looked inside and, to her surprise, she saw Star walking out of nowhere.

"What is _she_ doing here?" She questioned. That's when they saw a certain someone step out of the men's room and meet up with her. This left Colette confused. "Mon Amour?"

"What the heck? She was here the whole time?" Paulina questioned. "Didn't she see those ghosts kissing him?"

"That is indeed very strange…" Colette said as she pondered.

_Then again… our phones died right when we took those photos earlier and Star did not believe us for our lack of proof…_

"Come with me…" Colette instructed as she started walking away.

Paulina became very haughty and had her hands on her hips.

"Uh, you can't tell me what to-"

"Just come!" Colette ordered once again.

Paulina shrugged and followed her.

"What are we doing leaving? Why not show her the photo?" Paulina questioned.

"As you said, she must have seen ze kissing. Which means she must know more than she is leading on…"

"What are you suggesting?" Paulina asked.

"Only that Estelle knows more than she claims to. Which means we must see what she has been doing…"

* * *

In the theater, Freakshow was waiting patiently for any word from Vlad Plasmius. However, sitting in the dark, eating another cup of instant ramen, and with only a radio as his entertainment was getting old.

"Lydia?" His assistant came. "I know we're waiting for word from our accomplice, but is there any way to make things more… interesting while we wait?"

Lydia scratched her chin in thought before a smile came to her face.

She nodded, having an idea.

* * *

At the Guys in White's base, they've been observing news footage of the girl known to the public as Starlight Spirit. This apparent ectoplasmic entity was roaming freely, and they didn't like it.

"That ghost boy's girlfriend is running around without authorization. Who knows what trouble she causes!" Operative O said.

"I know." Operative K responded. "We should do something, but this girl disappears and reappears as much as he does…"

That's when their alarm went off.

Their monitors revealed a swarm of ghosts in the air, involving birds, skulls and bats. All of them flew above their base and flew away in the direction of Amity Park.

"GHOSTS!" Both of them went, standing up.

"They're headed to Amity Park!" K went.

"Then we should too! Good chance we'll catch that girl in the act while we're at it!"

Both of them ran to a special SWAT truck they use and drove in the direction of Amity Park.

All the while Lydia, and Freakshow, were watching from behind a few boulders.

"Brilliant!" Freakshow went. "Trick these fools into dealing with the girl for us. Either they capture her, or she wipes the floor with them. Either way, it would be entertaining drama!" He laughed.

* * *

**Looks like things are going to bet a little tougher now.**

**All it took to get this issue of their backs was someone stealing a kiss from Danny again.**

**Jebest4781: Thank you.**

**Invader Johnny: It's only going to get worse for them. Colette is getting more suspicious.**

**Dreams Come True 996: Not entirely sure. I'd have to think about that.**

**DJ Rodriguez: Johnny was hitting on Star, but really he was just looking for a distraction from Kitty.**

**Luiz4200: They're going to realize that really soon...**


	11. Chapter 11: Guys in White

**_Chapter 11: Guys in White_**

It was the morning after when Danny was on his way to pick up Star when he saw what was going on in the street. It was a truck, but not just any truck.

It was the Guys in White.

"Attention, Amity Park!" One of them, Operative O, used the speaker to tell everyone passing by. "There was a swarm of ghosts last night that came into town. We will be patrolling your town until we apprehend them!"

"Uh oh…" Danny said. He then hurried to Star's place.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Bevier apartment, Stella had just stepped out of her room, dressed and ready for the day.

"Jean-Luc!" She called out for her husband. "I'm heading out!"

That's when what looks like her husband walked out from the living room and towards her, with his eyes closed and carrying a pie.

"My dear… would you like some pie?"

"Oh no, darling…" She responded graciously. "I'm watching my figure…"

"Oh…" He opened his eyes, revealing the iris is red. "I insist!"

Then, in a cartoonish manner, he splatted the pie on her face. As she was shocked and wiped the pie off her face, he laughed and ran off back to the living room. Stella ran after him.

"What's gotten into you?!" She looked around and saw he was absent. "Where are you?!" She called out in anger as she held the pan, still with some pie in it, in her hands.

"What is wrong, mon amour?" His voice came from behind.

In response, she threw the pie behind her, hitting his face.

As he coughed out some pie that got in his mouth, she noticed something.

"What are you doing in your bathrobe? How did you get undressed so fast?!"

"What?!" He asked in genuine shock. "I have been showering just now!"

As the two compare stories, trying to piece together what just happened, someone looking like Jean-Luc was hovering outside their window with a snicker before revealing his true form.

"Ah… that was entertaining…" Amorpho said as he looked around. "Now… what else should I do?"

That's when he saw it, the truck.

"Attention Amity Park! We're on ghost alert!" Operative O shouted through the speakers.

"Ah… that's going to be a bummer. May as well stick around Billy Phantom for a while…" He said. "If anything happens, he'd know how to handle this…"

* * *

"So… be on guard."

Danny had walked with Star, warning her about the Guys in White and what they're capable of.

She nodded. "No problem."

With that, she kissed his cheek and went towards her locker as Danny went to his.

As she reached it, she encountered two people she really didn't want to see.

"Estelle!" Colette said. "I have my proof!" She said.

"That you're a conceited snob?" Star asked sarcastically.

Colette glared a moment, but softened up.

"On the contrary, I have proof Danny and that Starlight are involved…" Colette said. She held up her phone, showing the photo. "Voir?"

Star saw it, and internally, she panicked.

_THEY SAW?! HOW?! HOW DID THEY SEE IT?!_

Colette and Palina both smirked.

"So, your boyfriend isn't as loyal as you think?" Paulina said smugly.

Star decided to play dumb.

"Well, I'm impressed. You either took lessons or hired someone to superimpose her into the picture."

Both of them were incredulous to hear that.

"WHAT?!" They both went.

"You _see_ it! This is proof!" Paulina shrieked.

Star shrugged as she put her bag in her locker after taking a few books out.

"Nice try… but no."

Star turned away and walked to her class as the two just stood there.

"Can you believe it?!" Paulina questioned. "She doesn't believe us!"

"Indeed…" Colette said suspiciously. "Something is amiss…" She looked to Star's locker and saw something peeking out. "What is that?"

Paulina saw it too, sticking out of the crevice at the bottom of the locker door. She knelt down and pulled it out.

"It's a mask…" Paulina said.

"It looks like the mask worn by that Starlight girl…" Colette said. This got her to ponder. "Someone else with blonde hair and a similar skintone…"

Paulina stood up.

"What are you suggesting?"

"That Estelle has a secret of her own she's hiding. Put it back for now, slide it through the opening so she doesn't suspect anything…" Colette said.

Paulina glared at her but did so.

"Just remember… we're partners here…" She grumbled.

"Whatever…" Colette said with her arms crossed. "Let us just make sure she does not suspect us…"

* * *

"She took a photo?" Sam asked.

It was lunch and the four sat together.

Star nodded.

"They showed me. They're on to us…" Star said.

"We'll need to find a way to deal with them." Danny spoke. "They keep this up, they'll find out about Star, which leads to my powers."

"Maybe Star should take their phones and delete the photos?" Tucker asked.

"Unlikely to work." Star answered. "I don't know their passwords."

"You could break them?" Sam suggested.

"Even if they don't back up their photos, that might make things more suspicious." She thought. "Maybe I can do that doubling thing and have two of me?"

"I tried to make that work like Vlad does once." Danny said. "It looks like it takes a while to make it right, and it took me forever just to split at all."

Star's ghost sense went off, alerting them. They looked around, seeing no sign of a ghost.

That's when a hand landed on Danny's shoulder, and he looks up to see what looks like Mr. Lancer.

"Ah, Billy… I need your help."

Danny quickly scowled. He knew who this really was.

Star was clueless.

"Uh… Mr. Lancer? That's _Danny._"

"I thought we agreed we'd leave each other alone…" Danny said.

"I need your help." The fake Lancer said.

Danny sighed.

"Fine." He looked to his friends. "Come on… we need to talk with him."

Sam and Tucker nodded, while Star was clueless.

Once they walked down the hallway, Amorpho revealed his true form.

Star gasped.

"Whoa!"

"Star…" Danny said to calm her down. "This is Amorpho. He's a shapeshifter."

"Those Guys in White are roaming around town! It's getting super hard to do my pranks!" Amorpho groaned. "That's why I need your help!"

"You could just… leave." Sam suggested.

"And not come back!" Tucker added. "You're the reason my mom was mad at my dad that one time!"

"Next week is the annual pie eating contest… I'd be an idiot not to go." He stated.

Tucker actually nodded.

"I actually respect that…"

"But… you don't have a mouth." Star stated.

"I will when I morph… but seriously…" He grabbed Danny and shook him. "I need your help!"

Danny stepped away.

"You mean you'll need _Star's_ help. Long story short, she has my powers for the time being."

"What?" Amorpho looked to Star. "You have his powers?"

"For now." Star said. "What do you need, exactly?"

"Only protection!" Amorpho said. "Outside of shapeshifting, I have no real power for protection."

Star looked unsure, but she saw Danny only shrugging.

"He's relatively harmless, as long as he doesn't cause trouble then it should be fine."

Star gave Amorpho a glare and pointing at her finger at him.

"You try anything, and you're toast!"

"Actually, now that I think about…" Sam spoke up. "Star's ghost sense picked you up and they have tech that detect ghosts too… how did you avoid their scanner?"

Amorpho's eyes widened.

"_I didn't…_"

* * *

Guys in White barge in through the front doors of the school.

"Attention students of Casper High!" Operative O shouted. "We have picked up a spectral entity in your hallways!"

"We're going to be patrolling the insides of your school!" Operative K added.

Principal Ishiyama, being among those who witnessed this, walk up to them.

"Not so fast! You have no authority in these hallways!"

"But we do have access to your tax records…" Operative O threatened.

Terrified, Ishiyama adopted a friendly tone.

"Allow me to finish… you no authority until _now!_" She said as she stepped away. "Go ahead."

Both of them were going through the halls.

Hearing them coming, Star ran to her locker and opened it.

"I better-" She then noticed her mask was on the floor of the locker. "Wait… how- Oh, never mind…"

The Guys in White marched down the hallways, looking around.

"Where's the ghost?" O questioned.

"He should be here!" K stated.

"You mean she?" Star's voice caught their attention. They turned around. "Hi, I'm Starlight Spirit! You've met my boyfriend."

Both of them aimed their blasters at her.

"Starlight Spirit, you're under arrest!" O shouted.

"On what charges?" She challenged.

"You're an unauthorized specter roaming freely, that's what." K stated.

"Sheesh, Danny is right about how obnoxious you two are." Starlight said. "Come and follow me, if you can!"

She flew out of the hallways and outside, prompting the two to follow her.

They come and see her hovering in the air, ready for a fight.

"Fire!" K ordered.

They both fired and Star used her athletics to twirl out of the way.

As this happened, students were watching through the windows, two in particular were watching with interest.

"Interesting…" Colette thought out loud.

"Interesting?" Paulina asked.

"Now that I am seeing her in action, her movement… her reactions. They are similar to a ballet Estelle once did that Mama made me see. I went to maintain her good side while I judge how pathetic she is…"

"Huh… come to think of it… it _does_ look familiar." Paulina said in recognition.

Meanwhile, Star was thinking as she flew away while the two men followed after returning to their truck.

_How do I get rid of these losers?_

She was so in thought, she narrowly avoided a blast and snapped out of it.

"Whoa!"

"Get back here, girl!" K shouted through the speaker.

Star thought and had an idea.

"I'll just get these two as far away from the school as I can and mess with their truck so that'll give Amorpho time to get away." She nodded.

The truck kept following until she finally descended once they reached the park.

"There she is!" O shouted.

"We'll get her!" K stated.

He pressed the gas pedal hard and sped up towards her.

Star stood ready.

"Here we go…"

Once the truck reached her, she used intangibility to go down through the ground, avoiding the truck.

This made the truck land right into a series of trees, causing massive damage to its front.

This made the two panic.

"Not again!" O went.

"If Alpha finds out what we did, we're doomed!" K said. "We better apprehend that girl to make sure we have some way of alleviating his anger!"

They both got out, armed with blasters.

"More of _this?!_" Star questioned as she rose from the ground. "Don't you guys have Gals in White or something back home?"

"We're married to the job, girl." K said.

"And you just totalled our ride!" O added.

"Pfft… men." She scoffed.

Both of them fired at her, and she rose a shield for protection.

"Don't think because you're a minor that we'd go easy on you!" K said.

"Fine with me!" Star said.

As they kept firing, Star flipped over the shield. They fired at her, but she was so fast that she avoided each blast as she flipped over to them and drop kicked K.

"Eat hot laser fire, ghost brat!" O shouted.

Star swung a kick, knocking his blaster out of his hand.

"Stay away from me and my boyfriend!" Star demanded before sweeping her leg, knocking him off his feet. "Or else!"

With that, she flew away.

Both men got up, only for one of their cellphones to go off. Seeing who it is, K groaned.

"Yes, sir?"

"WHY IS THE SIGNAL OF THE TRUCK YOU TWO TOOK OFFLINE?! YOU BETTER HAVE CAUGHT A GHOST BY NOW!"

Both of them cringed in fear.

* * *

Once she had time to take her suit off and put it back in her locker, Star used intangibility to step out once the coast was clear and only Danny and Amorpho were present.

"Okay… looks like those two aren't gonna be doing any hunting for a while." Star said.

Amorpho sighed in relief.

"Thanks, Sally."

"It's _Star_." She corrected.

"Whatever…" He shrugged. "I owe you one…"

With that, he flew off, phasing through the ceiling.

Star shook her head.

"Well… that's that. I guess I better get to class…" She muttered. "I barely got to eat…"

* * *

Meanwhile, Vlad Plasmius finally got a sapphire from the cave.

"At last!" He shouted in relief. He held it in his hand." I'll just make this shorter to fit in that amulet and then I can use it… to take my revenge and one step closer to taking over the world!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Freakshow was listening to the radio. It looks like Starlight dealt with the Guys in White.

"Drats…" He said as he slurped his ramen. "Based on what I hear, it could have been drama! But…" He slurped more. "As soon as we get that sapphire… we take our revenge." Freakshow said as he finished his cup. "The first thing I'm going once I take away the powers of Phantom and Plasmius… I'm going to rob all the banks! And a place to get some more ramen, both instant and real ramen!" He declared. "Speaking of…" He got up. "I'm getting some more…"

He went to get another cup.

* * *

**Uh oh... Vlad has a sapphire.**

**Now things aren't to get worse.**

**By the way, chapter 15 will be the last one. Which means the remaining chapters are going to build up to Danny getting his powers back.**

**What's going to happen next for Starlight Spirit?**

**Invader Johnny: Looks like things were handled well enough, but next time is where things definitely going to be hard.**

**Phantom Fan 21: She handled them well enough on her own.**

**Dreams Come True 996: Likely not much different than Danny Phantom.**

**DR Rodriguez and Jebest4781: Thank you.**

**61394: Things are getting less luxurious for them soon.**


	12. Chapter 12: The Amulet Restored

**Chapter 12: The Amulet Restored**

It was the weekend once more and Danny was waiting for Star outside the diner.

He was tapping his foot, patiently waiting but still concerned for her.

_So this is what it feels like…_

That's when he finally spotted her, and his heart sank.

She walked in a groggy manner, her eyes with bags under them.

He hurried over to her.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"You tell me!" She snapped. This made Danny step back in shock, something she regretted. "I'm sorry… I barely slept last night. Two old friends made themselves present last night… Box Ghost and Klemper…" She yawned. "I got back to bed like at 4…"

"Oh man… Star…" Danny sounded hurt to hear this.

Taking one good look at her, he thought of how he looks to his friends.

_Is this what it looks like?_

"If you don't want to eat, you can just go get some rest." He suggested.

Star shook her head.

"No way… if you can handle it, so can I…"

For a brief moment, she loses consciousness and Danny had to catch her.

"Star?!" He asked, shaking her awake.

"W-Wha?!" She asked, blinking her eyes.

"You fell asleep."

"Oh…" She looked embarrassed to hear that. "Wow… I'm sorry."

"Look… let's forget lunch, okay? I'm taking you home."

"Okay…" She said, not bothering to fight back.

* * *

As they walked together, Danny keeping his arm around Star so she doesn't fall asleep while walking, he had to keep talking.

"It's been a whole week, how are you? Like, for real?" Danny asked.

"I'll admit… it's fun… but also really tiring." Star admitted. "How about you? Are you feeling better with one week off?"

"Never mind me…" Danny said. "It's you I'm worried for."

"No…" She said. "I did this for you…" She said to Danny's surprise. "I agreed to take your place for now so you wouldn't be so tired and hurt all the time…"

Danny stopped, surprised to hear that.

"Really?" He asked. "You chose to do this for me?"

"Don't get me wrong… someone needs… to protect everyone… but…" She drifted to sleep.

Hearing that made Danny feel bad.

_She did this for me? I have to get my powers back!_

Star started slipping out of his arm, forcing Danny to catch her. He had to pick her up bridal fashion.

"It's gonna take a while to take her to her house. Mine is closer… I can just let her sleep on the couch…" He said to himself.

* * *

Freakshow was slurping up ramen noodles again from a cup.

As he did, he overheard the radio.

"Our newest heroine, Starlight Spirit, has been doing a lot to clean up the city in her boyfriend's absence this week." The announcer said. "Let's see what our callers think. Hello?"

"Yeah, this is Jack Fenton!" Freakshow recognized his foe's father. "That girl is no hero and neither is her boyfriend!"

"That's right!" Another voice, that of a woman, added in. "This is Maddie Fenton by the way…"

"Ah… ladies and gentlemen, the Fentons." The announcer went in a joking manner. "And why do you dismiss the idea of these ghosts acting as superheroes?"

"They're no heroes!" Maddie shouted. "Don't forget what happened to those Christmas presents, and that time he held our former mayor hostage!"

"You mean like how we shouldn't forget the time you two caused a city-wide blackout? Or the time you set your own house on fire?" The announcer questioned.

There was a moment of literal radio silence.

"Is it too late to request a song?" Jack asked.

Suddenly, like due to Maddie stepping in, the phone hung up.

Freakshow laughed.

"What fools!" Freakshow went as he finished his cup. "Now then…" He tossed the cup over his head. "I just need to wait for Plasmius."

That's when the one he was speaking of rose from the floor, with a sapphire in his hand.

"I have returned." Vlad said. "And behold!" He presented the item he spoke of. "Let's get it on."

Freakshow got up.

"At last!" He said. "We must celebrate!" He declared.

* * *

Star slowly opened her eyes.

_Weird… this isn't my bed._

She saw the ceiling. It was one she knew of. It was of Danny's living room.

She sat up.

"Hello?"

"Ah, hello Star." Maddie Fenton's voice caught her attention, making her turn her head towards that direction. "Danny said you fell asleep."

"Y-Yeah…" Star said. No longer groggy, she got up. "Where is Danny, if you don't mind my asking?"

"He's upstairs." Maddie said. "We ordered a pizza when he says you two didn't eat." She spoke as she was heading to the door. "You two have fun, Jack and I need to deal with a certain radio host who reminded the town of a few… _accidents_ of ours." She worded that in an embarrassed tone. "Anyhow… bye!"

She went through the door as Star waved to her.

She looked towards the stairs.

Danny was walking down and saw she was awake. He looked relieved.

"You woke up."

"Yeah…" She got up. "How long was I out?"

"Like 2 hours." Danny said. "Feeling better?"

"Yeah…" She answered. "What were you doing upstairs?"

"I've been mapping out a few locations Freakshow like is. I found a few places we could look later and find that amulet."

"What?" Star asked. "Danny, are you sure?"

Danny rose a brow. "Don't you want to be normal again?"

"Well… yeah, but… don't _you?_"

Danny paused for a moment, but he answered.

"Of course… but those powers are _mine_ to carry, that's _my_ burden to carry." Star was about to answer, but Danny cut her off by holding his hand up. "Star… I get it. But if your is idea to help me not be tired and overworked is to make yourself tired and overworked, then it's defeating the purpose. Plus, I can't just sit tight while my girlfriend is stressing herself out like this."

Hearing this made Star sad, but a small smile came to her face.

_He really cares this much for me…_

"Okay then…" She said.

* * *

Both Vlad Plasmius and Freakshow were slurping from ramen cups.

Vlad nodded.

"Not bad… what flavor did you say this was, again?"

"Shrimp." Freakshow answered. "Now then… that sapphire?"

"On it." Vlad held out the sapphire. "The amulet?"

Freakshow nodded. He looked to his assistant.

"Lydia? The Amulet of Aberrations?"

She nodded, taking the amulet out.

That's when Vlad fired at her, knocking her away and dropping the amulet in the process.

Then Vlad took it off the floor and laughed diabolically.

"Fool!" He shouted. "Now, I will use this to be rid of Danny Phantom's powers forever!"

Freakshow only scoffed.

"Fool… Lydia! Now!"

Lydia snapped her fingers. One of the bat tattoos flew in and took the sapphire from Vlad's hand.

"What?!" He shouted in shock, but calmed down. "No matter…" He held up the amulet in his hand. "I still have-" That when the amulet suddenly broke apart, to his shock. "What?"

"Oh… did I not mention?" Freakshow said with an evil smile. "That was a fake we made, because I figured you'd try and double cross me…"

"Then where's the real one?!"

Freakshow revealed it to be in his pocket as he put the sapphire in the middle.

"With the Amulet of Aberrations, I can have any and all ghosts powers!" Freakshow laughed maniacally. "And I know just who to start with..." Freakshow said. To Vlad's horror, he aimed at him. "Spirit, thyne power be mine!"

Vlad was hit.

"WHAT?! NO! THIS WAS MY CHANCE AT REVENGE!" Vlad shouted as the amulet began to take his powers.

Vlad then collapsed on the floor, turning back to human form. This surprises Freakshow.

"Another one?! And it's the mayor of Amity Park?! Huh… it's _always_ the politicians…"

"Fool!" Vlad said as he was getting up. "_I_ was supposed to use that thing! You could have survived my wrath if you had agreed to work for me!"

"Oh please, I take orders from no ghosts and I refuse to be in their shadow any longer. I just used you until I got what I wanted…"

Vlad growled.

"WHY YOU DIRTY, THIEVING LITTLE-"

Vlad didn't even get to finish as he fell to the ground as Freakshow blasted him into the wall. Not enough to end his life, but enough to do some damage.

This surprised Freakshow as he began to hover.

"Ha! Neat!" He shouted. "Come Lydia! Before I have my revenge, we must make it more dramatic and claim more powers! Let's find more ghosts!"

With that, both he and Lydia left, phasing through the ceiling, leaving Vlad, weakened, to get up.

"I can't believe I'm saying this… but I must tell Daniel…"

* * *

Both of them sat together, eating pizza on the sofa.

The issue with getting Danny's powers back settled, and Star no longer exhausted, they were now able to get comfy and enjoy their time like any couple who are full of love.

"I'll be honest, I'm going to miss the flying." Star said. "It made getting places easier, plus it was a great excuse to practice ballet when nobody was around, save for passing birds."

"It's too bad I couldn't be in the sky with you when that happened." Danny said. "It would have been awesome to go flying together…"

"I think so too." Star said. That's when her cell phone went off. She looked at it and groaned at the sight of who it is. She answered. "Yes… Colette?"

"Bonjour, Estelle…" She said. "Did you find your mask?"

Star's eyes widen in horror, to Danny's surprise.

"What's wrong?" He asked, not hearing what Colette said.

"I… I don't know what you're talking about!" Star answered.

"Hmph… be zat way, Estelle." Colette said. "We found it sticking out of your locker. It just seemed so… interesting zat two blonde girls have a thing for Danny. Both of zem having the same initials and similar sounding names. I take it you know more than you lead on… and your response proves it." She said. Though Star couldn't see it, she knew Colette had a smug look on her face. "Also… we saw you arrive after this Starlight kissed Danny. Zat means you either saw and don't care… or zat _was_ you."

"W-What?" Star asked in a joking tone. "Colette, what are you saying? That I can walk through walls, disappear and fly?"

Danny quickly became shocked to hear that.

"What?"

"Be that way… but we have the photo. We will show your father. Either he thinks Danny is cheating on you and forbid you from seeing him… or they suspect you are more than a petite little blonde."

Star glared.

"What exactly do you want?"

"Simple… stay away from Danny…"

"AHEM!"

Star was surprised to hear a fake cough in the background.

"Who was that?!"

"Paulina…" Colette said in an annoyed tone. "She wants you to stay away from her Phantom as well… leave both boys alone and we will not reveal this photo!"

That's when she hung up.

Star stared at her photo in horror.

Danny sat up to speak more clearly.

"Star? What's wrong?"

"Colette took a photo of us at the arcade when I kissed you as Starlight. They've put two and two together. Well, Colette put two and two together, Paulina was more concerned about having the ghost boy in her arms."

Danny looked shocked, but something else came to his mind.

"Wait… do they think I'm Danny Phantom?!"

"No… it looks like they're still clueless on that…" Star said. "Danny… if I don't leave you alone… they'll show the photo to everyone, even my dad. Either they think you're cheating on me, or that it's me in that mask…" She looked concerned. "Danny… what do I do?"

"Don't worry…" Danny said in an ensuring tone. "We can get Sam and Tucker to help. Maybe they can help us brainstorming an idea…" There was a knock on the door, to their surprise. "Huh… that's weird. Must be them."

The knock became much more rapid and impatient.

"Wow… Tucker must smell the pizza…" Star joked.

Danny walked up to the door and answered. Who he saw made him scowl.

"My mom's not here…"

"I'm not here for her, Daniel!" Vlad said urgently. "I'm here because I need _your_ help!"

* * *

Since dealing with Vlad Plasmius, Freakshow has absorbed the powers of several ghosts of such low level. The eel, squid and other lesser ghosts had their powers taken thanks to the amulet. All the while he laughed maniacally.

"All of this power is mine!" He said. "I feel like a king!"

"Then allow my to crown you!"

A voice called out that got his attention. Freakshow looked up and saw rockets coming towards him. Lydia was about to make a move, but Freakshow held a hand out.

"I got this…" He rose a shield that blocked the rockets. Once the smoke cleared, he saw who fired. "And you are?"

"I am Skulker! And my employer ordered me to steal that amulet!" Skulker said as he flew to Freakshow in an attempt to attack him.

Freakshow simply scoffed.

Skulker tried to punch him out, but Freakshow kept bobbing out of the way. Then he made his retaliation.

He created a sword construct with Vlad's power and used it to cut Skulker's mechanical arm off, leaving sparks coming out.

"Huh… a mechanical armor? Well, that's still dramatic!" He said.

Then he did a horizontal slash.

"Oh… poo…" Skulker said.

His lower half and upper half separated, causing him to fall apart and be unable to fight back.

Feeling confident, Freakshow put a foot on Skulker's chest and look down on him.

"Oh dear… so much for that. I'd steal your powers too, but I may as well build myself a suit…" He then pondered the idea. "Although… it wouldn't be drama if I didn't take over the world without an impressive suit." He rose the amulet and it began to glow.

* * *

"He stole your powers?" Danny questioned.

Vlad, sitting on a reclining chair, nodded.

"Why else do you think I used the front door?" He told them. "He's going to be stealing more powers before coming here for revenge."

Danny looked surprised by that.

"Wait, how does he know I live here? I used the Reality Gauntlet."

"Huh?" Star questioned.

"Long story…" Danny told her.

"He was in the thermos when you did that when he was still turned into a ghost. You erased the Guys in White's memories, but not his." Vlad explained.

Danny facepalmed.

"I knew I forgot something…"

"And now he's got a new sapphire, one harder to damage, to use." Vlad added.

"One you got him, I'm guessing?" Star questioned with her arms crossed.

"Indeed…" Vlad admitted smugly before looking annoyed. "He tricked me before I could trick him. However, he doesn't know one thing. The sapphire has a weakness, one you can exploit."

"What's that?" Danny asked.

"Loud noise." He explained. "That Ghostly Wail could potentially destroy it."

"I haven't even used it." Star said. "I'm not even sure I could do it right."

"Looks like we'll have to give it a shot." Danny said.

That's when an explosion happened outside.

It got their attention.

"What was that?!" Star questioned.

Danny ran to open the door, and what he saw was Freakshow, hovering above with cars around him.

"Ah, you're home… good." Freakshow said. "Now… for my dramatic revenge!"

Danny shut the door and turned to speak to Vlad.

"Look, Fruitloop, we-" Vlad was gone, only Star was there. "Where's Vlad?"

Star looked to where Vlad was, and saw nobody there.

"I… thought he was here?"

"GOOD LUCK!" They heard him from the backdoor.

He just ran away.

* * *

Outside, Freakshow just remained hovering in place, Lydia now at his side.

"Hmm… I guess it wouldn't be drama if I didn't give him time to get his accords in order." He crossed his arms and pretended to be sporting. "Fine, he has until I finish this sentence to get everything all right… Okay! Time's up!"

Freakshow rose his arm and swung it at the front door, launching one car in that direction.

However, someone flew through and grabbed the car from its front, setting it back down.

"Get lost, Freakshow!" Starlight shouted.

"Ah, Ms. Spirit, just who I was looking for. How do you enjoy the powers that I should have?"

"These aren't _yours!_ Once we figure out how that thing you wear works, we're giving them back!" She declared.

"Ha! Come take your best shot!"

Star flew at him, firing blasts from her hands. Freakshow reacted with a shield to block each one.

Meanwhile, Danny watched from the window. That's when his phone went off.

"Hello?" He answered.

"Danny! It's Sam! Freakshow is causing a rampage!"

"You're a few seconds too late… he and Star are in the air, reenacting how Vlad and I go at it." He responded. "Please tell me you finally found that amulet he wears online."

"It's called the Amulet of Aberrations." She explained. "It gave the human wearer the powers of ghosts by stealing it from them."

"We already know what part." Danny said.

"But there's an incantation that can return the powers to their rightful host." She said. "Just hold it and…"

* * *

As Sam was explaining, Star landed atop the rooftops as Freakshow did the same.

"Foolish girl, you cannot defeat me!" Freakshow said. "I have far more power than you can imagine!"

Freakshow then split into four and each one fired.

Star failed to shield in time as the blasts knock her down.

"Okay… you Goth Joker look alike!" She took a breath. "Time to try the-"

"Star, no!"

Danny's voice came out of nowhere. She looked around and remembered she had the Fenton Phone in her belt pouch. She put it in her ear.

"Yeah?"

"Don't destroy it yet! Sam found a way to get my powers back! We need the amulet."

"Got it…" She looked to Freakshow. "Give me that amulet! It doesn't go with your shoes!"

"Heh… like most teenage girls, I see…" Freakshow scoffed. "You'll have to take it from me."

"Fine!"

She flew at Freakshow and swung her leg.

However, the four Freakshows return to one, and blocked. In close range, he fired from his hand and sent her back to the floor.

Getting back up, wiping some drool that came out of her mouth from impact, she fired her ghost ray at him.

In response, Freakshow fired as well.

Their blasts colliding, both of them kept at it. That's when Star remembered something.

_Duh! I can do that too!_

She broke off, getting away from the blast before it could hit. That's when she split into two. Both of them nod, having formed an idea, and one of the flew to continue the fight with Freakshow.

Freakshow scoffed.

"Again?"

Freakshow created a rectangular barrier that blocked Star's close quarters attack.

The Starlight attacking kept doing so, and was able to make a crack that broke the barrier.

"Got you!"

Freakshow reacted with an optic blast that made that Starlight disappear.

"Is that all?!" He questioned with amusement.

"Nope!" The real Starlight shouted as she flew towards him, with a hand behind her back. "My turn!"

Freakshow was about to make a move, but Starlight fired a quick shot around his neck, causing the amulet's strap to break and land on the roof.

"No!" He shouted. He flew to take it back, but Star then emitted a bright light from her hand, blinding him briefly. "ACK!" He shielded his eyes. He landed and tried to take the amulet back. Once he thinks he found it, he held it up. "Ha!" Once the light was gone and he opened his eyes, he realizes he made a mistake. "Wait…"

He was holding a chunk of ice roughly the same shape and size as the amulet. The real one was being held by Starlight.

"Looking for this?!" She held it up. "Now, we're-"

Suddenly, her ghost sense went off. She looked around but was too late as a swarm of Lydia's bats surround her.

Freakshow laughed.

"Excellent! Lydia, take her to the train!"

Star thought fast and threw the amulet away, off the building. That's when the bats finishes swarming and teleported her.

Freakshow saw the amulet go and went after it, only for Danny Fenton, on the ground, caught it. That's when Danny held the amulet and aimed it at Freakshow.

"Don't make me!"

Freakshow looked ready to attack him, but had an idea.

"Well, your lady friend is now my prisoner on my train. Meet me there, no tricks, and she will live. And bring the amulet! Oh, and just to be dramatic… you have until sundown."

He laughed evilly as he flew away, leaving Danny to panic.

"Oh no… Star!"

* * *

**It looks like Freakshow is making things work to his advantage. Vlad's plan went down fast thanks to Freakshow planning faster.**

**Meanwhile, Star is definitely feeling the negative side effects of having a double life.**

**Can anyone else notice the constant insertion of instant ramen? I just thought it'd be funny to have Freakshow take a liking to it.**

**Meanwhile, Danny has an idea to get his powers back.**

**Can he save the day and the love of his life?**

**Well... here's a hint... we're not done yet.**

**Luiz4200: I got a plan for him. And yeah, Tucker would appreciate a love for pie.**

**DJ Rodriguez: Thanks.**

**Invader Johnny: He's going to pay her in back in full.**

**Jebest4781: Thanks.**


	13. Chapter 13: Danny Phantom Returns

**Chapter 13: Danny Phantom Returns**

Star stirred awake. Her eyes opened to a sight she was unfamiliar with.

"Huh… what?" She blinked a few times before it hit her that she's in one of those cage-like train cars for circuses. "Wait… what's going on?!"

She sat up and soon looked down.

_What the heck?_

She found something green wrapped around her, keeping her arms trapped. She tried to will herself into intangibility, but nothing happened.

_Nothing?_

"What's going on?"

"You can't get out of that." Star heard Freakshow talking to her. She turned her head, seeing him outside the cage, smug at her capture. "Those restraints are by Lydia's tattoos, you can't break free."

Star glared at him, that's when she noticed the amulet wasn't around his neck. That's when she smiled.

"Dropped something?" She asked.

Freakshow scowled at her.

"Your boyfriend took it. But, he'll be bringing it to ensure your survival. Meantime… I'm going to be waiting patiently… with some instant ramen."

Star rose a brow.

"Uh… you broke free and have all sorts of powers. Why not steal something… _better?_"

"I happen to have grown to like it during my time in hiding…" He said proudly. He then scoffed. "He'll be here soon enough. I told him that it would be dramatic and he had until sundown." He looked away. "That's soon…"

Star then took notice of her surroundings. She was at the abandoned train station.

What is with abandoned locations all around Amity Park? She questioned. It's like this place was begging to have ghosts and supervillains…

"Danny is going to make sure you pay!" Star shouted at Freakshow.

He only scoffed.

"Without his powers, which you currently possess, I highly doubt that."

He walked away, laughing off her faith in Danny.

As she glared at his back as he walked away, Star looked away.

"He'll come…"

* * *

"You're sure about this?" Danny asked.

Sam and Tucker were informed what happened and came with him. They all rode their scooters together.

"All we need to do is be in the same area as Freakshow and possibly Star when you say it. Make sure you hold it up when you say it." Sam instructed.

"Are you sure we're going in the right direction?" Danny asked.

"As far as I can tell, the Circus Gothica train was brought there a few days ago, but no one could figure out who did it." Tucker said.

"It was probably Lydia." Sam said. "Fortunately, we got some tech to help us out."

"Along with a certain something else…" Danny said.

* * *

Freakshow observed the sun setting, even taking his pocket watch out to make sure the deadline was up.

"Well… any minute he'll show up… otherwise you're never going to see him or your family ever again…" Freakshow said to Star.

"Soon as I get the chance, I'm gonna break that comically large nose of yours." Star threatened.

Freakshow rolled his eyes, not feeling threatened by her in the slightest.

That's when the sounds of three small motors could be heard approaching them.

"Ah… right on time." Freakshow said.

Danny, Sam and Tucker arrived on their scooters.

"Okay, we got the amulet, Freakshow!" Danny said, taking it out of his backpack. "Now let Star go!"

Freakshow held his hand out.

"Give it to me, boy." He demanded.

"Not until we-"

That's when a certain ghost flew it, taking the amulet out of his hand.

Lydia landed next to Freakshow, handing it to him.

"Ah, excellent." That's when he noticed something missing and he did not like it. "Where is the sapphire?"

Danny held up the sapphire.

"Star first!" He demanded.

Freakshow was about to answer, that's when he noticed something off. The amulet felt different.

"Wait a minute…" Freakshow then crushed the amulet.

What was in his hand was paper mache.

"Aw nuts…" Sam went as she, Danny and Tucker see Freakshow discover their ruse.

"Did you think you could fool me with a pathetic fake?!" Freakshow questioned.

"PATHETIC?!" Sam shouted, taking great offense. "Do you know how _hard_ and how much _skill_ it took to make that thing in under 2 hours?!"

Freakshow then split into four.

"Where is the _real_ amulet?" Freakshow demanded. That's when he remembered something. "Wait, you held onto the sapphire… that means you must have it." Freakshow said.

Both Sam and Tucker held out their blasters at him.

"You'll have to get past us!" Sam said.

"Okay…" Freakshow said nonchalantly. "You know…" He raised an arm. "I encountered a few ghosts on my way here… including Technus."

His hand began to glow. So did the blasters.

Then they immediately hovered out of their grips.

Before they could make a move, Lydia flew in and grabbed the two, lifting them up.

"Sam! Tucker!" Danny called out to them.

"The amulet, boy!" Freakshow demanded.

Danny backed up.

I won't be able to use it with these two around…

"Run, Danny!" Star called out.

Danny did as she said and turned around ran as Star called out to him.

After that, Freakshow snapped his fingers.

"Get him." He ordered Lydia.

She nodded and, after tossing Sam and Tucker into the cage with intangibility, flew after him.

Danny ran through the trainyard and hide behind one of the trains, looking out to see if he's being followed.

"Okay… something should have come after me…" That's when he reached into the backpack, grabbing a hold of the real amulet and holding it up. "If Sam's right, I can just use it as long as I'm close enough. I need to get in closer so that-"

That's when he noticed a shadow on the ground of something that's in the air.

_Uh oh..._

He looked up and saw Lydia, creating ghosts with her tattoos for attack.

That's when he reached into his backpack again and pulled out a blaster.

He then fired at the smaller ghosts, but Lydia was all that was left.

"Okay… how do I handle this-" That's when he remembered what he was holding. "Duh!" He placed the sapphire in the amulet and aimed. "Spirit, thyne power be mine!"

Lydia gasped but was too late to get out of the way. She's hit.

* * *

Freakshow paced back and forth.

"What's taking her so long?"

"Hey, Freakshow!"

Danny's voice caught his attention. Although, he failed to see in time as Danny flew in and tackled him into the train.

"DANNY?!" All of them in the cage questioned.

"I used the amulet on Lydia." He explained. "This should let me take care of this for now."

"The amulet?!" Freakshow asked, getting off the train wall. "Where is it?!"

"Hid it somewhere you can't find it." Danny said.

He flew to free the others, but Freakshow got in his way.

"Did you forget I have more powers than you?!" He reminded.

"Maybe… but I got more experience with these powers!" Danny stated.

Freakshow fired, but Danny was quick to avoid each attack.

All the while he flew in to the cage via intangibility and pushed everyone out.

Seeing Star being wrapped around by the tattoos, Danny touched them and instantly made them disappear.

"Whoa… how'd you do that?" Star asked.

"I just touched them. Probably has to do with my having Lydia's powers." Danny theorized.

"Does that mean you can make tattoo ghosts?" Tucker asks.

"If I had a tattoo, I might." Danny said. "But for now, you guys find that amulet, Freakshow needs to be taken down. I put it on some crates."

That's when a series of blasts blew a hole in the cage, all by Freakshow.

Sam and Tucker took advantage and ran out through that hole as Danny flew at Freakshow.

However, due to Freakshow having more powers and Danny abilities far weaker than his actual own, Freakshow easily backhanded him and sent him to the ground.

"Your powers will be mine!" Freakshow shouted at Danny as he descended to finish the job.

Before he could do anything, Star made herself known.

"HANDS OFF MY BOYFRIEND!"

Star came tackling Freakshow before he could do anything to hurt Danny.

Danny smirked as he saw her throw a kick that send Freakshow into another train cart.

"_What a woman..._" He whispered as he admired Star for a moment.

* * *

Sam and Tucker looked around the trainyard, trying to find the amulet.

"It would've made more sense for Danny to tell us which crates!" Sam exclaimed.

"OVER THERE!" Tucker shouted as he pointed at some crates. "It's on that one!"

She saw the amulet. Both of them raced towards it, but are cut off by a weakened looking Lydia, holding onto a pipe as a weapon.

"Uh oh…" Sam said as she and Tucker backed up. Then an idea came to her. "Wait… she doesn't have her powers anymore…"

"But we don't have our tech, and she's got that thing!" Tucker pointed out.

"Right…" Sam agreed. "We gotta take care of her."

Lydia swung the pipe wildly to keep them away.

That's when Sam and Tucker nodded.

"Yo, Lydia!" Tucker shouted to get her attention.

Seeing a rock on the ground, he picked it up and threw it at her. She swung to knock it away. Seeing more rocks, Tucker picked them up and threw them at her.

She kept swinging, ignoring Sam. That was a mistake.

"Got it!" Sam said. Lydia saw this and ran to her. "Uh oh… Tucker!"

Sam threw it over her and towards Tucker.

He was able to catch it.

"Now what?!"

"Take it to Danny and Star!" She shouted back.

Tucker was about to argue, but Lydia came running at him with the pipe, making him run.

* * *

Having split into two, both versions of Freakshow fired at the two.

In reaction, both Danny and Star flew out of the way. Star fired and made the fake Freakshow disappear, but the last one was angry.

"Once I have have the amulet, I will destroy you both once you're powerless!" He declared.

"GUYS!" Tucker could be heard shouting. "I got it!"

They saw Tucker running for his life from Lydia.

Then he threw the amulet at them.

Before they could grab it, Freakshow used one of his powers to make it levitate towards himself. He laughed evilly as it was in grabbing distance.

Star got angry and decided to give one thing a try.

"Here we go…"

She took a breath. Realizing what she's going, Danny covered his ears.

Star was careful to aim specifically at Freakshow and not the amulet.

She unleashed a Ghost Wail at Freakshow, sending him flying upwards.

Due to his loss of focus, he dropped the amulet.

Danny flew at caught it. Then he saw Star slowly descending. Reacting fast, he flew to catch her.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Yeah…"

Danny set her back on her feet.

"I got you this." He held up the amulet. "I know it's not our anniversary yet, but I think it matches your eyes." He joked.

"Aww… Thank you, Danny-Boo." She jokingly said as she took it.

Freakshow flew back to where he was, and he began to panic as he looked towards the ground.

"MY AMULET?! WHERE IS IT?!".

"Looking for something?!" A girl's voice called.

The evil ringmaster soon saw that said item was in the hands of Starlight Spirit, who was holding hands with a smirking Danny Fenton.

"It's over, Freakshow!" Danny said.

"NO!"

Freakshow flew towards them, but was too late..

"Spirit! Thyne Powers Be Returned!" Danny called out.

No sooner than she said that, the amulet began to glow and Freakshow's eyes widen.

"NO!" He screamed.

"YES!" Danny and Star said in union as the spell commenced

In a flash, Danny's eyes began to glow.

Danny soon changed forms and smiled widely.

"Sweet! I can go ghost again!" Danny exclaimed.

Star gasped happily and then hugged him tightly.

"Yes!" Star shouted happily as she hugged her boyfriend.

However, they quickly noticed something amiss.

Freakshow as still in the air.

"What the heck?!" Danny asked. "How are you still floating?!"

"Not sure…" Freakshow said. "It likely takes time for the powers to return since I absorbed so many… May as well use them!"

Freakshow fired a ball of energy to two jumped out of the way to dodge.

Then Danny aimed a hand to fire, only for a small beam to harmlessly hit Freakshow.

"Uh oh…" Danny said. "My powers aren't entirely back yet…"

"Maybe I still have them?" Star asked.

Then she fired at it shot Freakshow down from the sky and into the ground.

With him there, both of them nod.

Freakshow got up and saw Starlight sending another kick his way. He ducked, but Danny ran in and punched him in the face. Freakshow tried to react, but Starlight kicked him in the leg, making him stand awkwardly and unable to make a move.

With Danny Phantom and Starlight Spirit standing next to each other, they both grin and wink as they raise their fists and threw a punch right into Freakshow's face, knocking him onto the ground.

Once there, Freakshow's ghostly glow faded, indicating he lost it. However, he was still smarting from that punch.

"You broke my nose!" He shouted with his hands on his face.

"Told you!" Starlight said.

Freakshow tried to blast them, but nothing came out of his hand. However, he put the hand back on his face, too injured to keep trying or care.

"Looks like his powers are gone…" Danny said. "Which means Plasmius and everyone else he's taken them from are getting them back."

"And you?" Star asked. "Are your powers completely back?"

Danny held a hand up and tried to create an orb of energy, but it fizzled out.

"It's getting there." Danny looked her in the eye and noticed something. "Your eyes are still green like mine… is it taking its time?"

"Maybe…" Star suggested. She then looked to Freakshow. "What do we do with him?"

Danny smiled.

"I got an idea…"

* * *

The police arrived, having seen Danny Phantom and Starlight Spirit flying together from that spot.

They arrived and saw Freakshow with a pipe that was bent around him to act as rope, as well as duct tape on his mouth. He was also looking rather bruised and battered.

He was only thinking one thing.

_I hate those kids..._

* * *

**Danny Phantom is back!**

**But what's this? Star still has some of his powers? What is this?**

**But at least Freakshow is taken care of.**

**We got two chapters left. Let's see what happens before Flower princess11, who helped me in this chapter, continues the main story.**

**61394: Indeed, it wouldn't be drama if Freakshow didn't outsmart him.**

**Jebest4781 and DJ Rodriguez: Thank you both.**

**Phantom Fan 21: They technically still have powers together. Gonna be like this for the next chapter.**

**Invader Johnny: He's a dirty coward...**

**Luiz4200: He's got a bad habit of underestimating others.**


	14. Chapter 14: Phantom and Spirit

**Chapter 14: Phantom and Spirit**

In FentonWorks, Jazz did a scan with her parents' tech on Danny and Star with what looks like a price scanner.

"Okay… here's what I got." Jazz said. "It looks like Danny was at 15% of his power, Star was at 85% when I first scanned you two to figure out what was going on."

"What do you mean it was?" Danny asked.

"You're now at 17%. My guess is your powers are coming back super slowly." Jazz said. "For now, I'm guessing you two just sit tight."

"Okay…" Danny shrugged.

"But why are they taking their time?" Sam asked as she and Tucker asked.

"My guess is since those powers belong to a half-ghost…" She had a sly smile as she looked at the two. "Or Danny's ghost-half is just attached to her as the_ rest_ of him…" Both of them blushed. "Or it was with Star for so long that it's taking a while."

"How long?" Tucker asked.

"Likely by later tonight…" Jazz answered. "Nothing to worry about."

"I wish…" Star said. "Colette and Paulina took a photo of me with Danny as Starlight. They're accusing Starlight of cheating on her boyfriend with mine."

"How pathetic and awful…" Sam said. Then she smiled. "You could always say you just let her kiss Danny as a thanks for saving your life at one point." She suggested.

"It would help even further if everyone saw you and Starlight at the same time…" Jazz suggested. She pondered. "Maybe we can get Danny put on a wig…"

Danny sent Jazz an incredulous look.

"Or maybe…" Star suggested. "We have someone pay us back for a favor…"

* * *

"You sure this will work?" Paulina asked.

She and Colette walked together, leaving the mall, discussing their plan.

"Indeed. Estelle will have no choice but to give in." Paulina said. "Even if she's not Starlight… then she'll have to leave Danny once the photo is exposed."

"This better work…" Paulina said. "If I don't get my Ghost Boy, I want to at least see her suffer!"

"I am telling you, Estelle is Starlight and she is two timing Danny _Fenton_ with Danny _Phantom_. She will be at our mercy." Colette saw ahead and smiled with a sinister look. "Speak of the she-devil."

Just then, Danny and Star were seen walking together, heading their way. Colette and Paulina went to her in an accusing sort of way. Once Star saw them, she looked annoyed.

"What do you two want?" Star said.

"Yeah, we were actually having a _pleasant_ time right now..." Danny added with an equally annoyed tone..

"Danny, Mon Amour...You must believe us...Estelle here is not only Starlight, but she is two timing you..." Colette said.

"Not this again, I am _not_ Starlight..." Star said.

"Do you think we're stupid?!" Paulina shouted.

"Actually _yes.._." Star said with a smirk.

Paulina and Colette gritted their teeth. The latter calmed down and maintained her composure.

"Admit it, Estelle… you_ are_ Starlight!" Colette shouted, getting everyone's attention around them. "I have proof!"

She held out her phone, showing the picture of Starlight kissing Danny Fenton on the cheek.

This causes people who took notice to gasp.

"If I'm Starlight Spirit, then who is _that?_" Star asked rhetorically as she pointed up in the sky.

Colette and Paulina looked up and their jaws dropped in horror at what they saw.

It was Starlight Spirit, flying hand in hand with Danny Phantom.

People below shouted praises at the two.

Both spoiled brats had their jaw drop as what looked liked Starlight and Danny fly away.

Paulina ran following them, pushing through people.

"GHOST BOY! NO! IT'S _NOT_ TRUE!" Paulina shouted. "YOU CAN'T BE SEEING SOMEONE OTHER THAN _ME!_" Paulina pointed at Star. "SHE WAS SUPPOSED TO TURN OUT TO BE THAT THIEVING GIRL SO THAT WE COULD EXPOSE HER AS CHEATING SO THAT I COULD BE WITH YOU AND COLETTE COULD STEAL THAT LOSER, FENTON! WHY ELSE WOULD WE THREATEN TO MAKE HER LEAVE HER BOYFRIEND?!"

"YOU IMBECILE!" Colette shouted furiously. "YOU WERE NOT SUPPOSED TO SAY THAT!"

"PAULINA!" A harsh man's voice shouted out. Paulina turned around and saw none other than her father storming towards her. "Was that true? Were you messing with this girl's relationship?"

Paulina cowered in his presence. Then she remembered something.

"Then why do you have a domino mask?"

"It's the one you wanted me to wear when you wanted to lure Danny Phantom with a fake bank robber, remember?" Star pointed out.

Paulina remembered something else.

"The photo!"

"Yes!" Colette held the photo up. "She still kissed him!"

"Because she saved my life…" Star explained. "So I let her do that as a thanks…"

Now looking very bad, with disapproving glares from everyone, both spoiled brats were at their ropes.

"Paulina…" Her father said as he grabbed her wrist. "Come with me… you're grounded. No shopping for a _week._"

Paulina gasped in horror.

"NNNOOOOOO!"

As Paulina was dragged away by her father, and those who were noticing now leaving since there was nothing more for them, someone else took notice.

"Colette…" Stella could be seen walking out with a chastising look in her eyes. "You were messing with Star again, weren't you?"

"N… no?" Colette tried to sound innocent.

Stella then took the bag Colette was carrying.

"I'm returning these… you're officially forbidden to buy your own clothes anymore for a whole _month!_"

"But Mama…" Colette begged.

"As of now… I'm buying _all_ your clothes." Stella had a smile on her face. "In fact…" She held up her own phone. "I just found the _cutest_ thing!

It was a pink, poofy dress like the one Sam's mother tried to make her wear.

Colette stared dead eyed at it before expressing her opinion.

"NNNNNOOOOOOOOO!"

With that, both Danny and Star walked past them, laughing together.

Once they went past everyone, hiding behind a large parked van, what looked like Starlight phased in from the ground to speak to them.

"That was awesome! Thanks Amorpho…" Star thanked.

Amorpho then returned to his true form.

"I even put that mannequin of Billy back. We're even kid…" He said.

With that, he flew away.

Thus, Danny and Star were left together.

"So… what do you want to do on the last night you have powers?" Danny asked.

Star smiled.

"Well, people saw Danny Phantom and Starlight Spirit together… let's go along with that."

* * *

At her house and in her room, Star put on her superhero costume and made her hair straight..

"I'm gonna miss putting this thing on." Star said to herself. She then phased through the ceiling, meeting with Danny Phantom, who sat patiently. "Okay, all ready!"

Danny smiled.

"Great."

"Now, for Danny Phantom and Starlight Spirit to go on their first date together." Star said.

"Indeed." Danny got up and offered his arm to her. "May I, milady?"

Star wrapped her arm around his while giggling.

"You may…"

With that, they flew together into the air.

* * *

They arrived at the Nasty Burger, where they saw several people sending cheers at seeing them together. That's when they had an idea.

"Care for a bite?" Danny asked.

"Sure thing." Star said.

Once Danny found a place to change to get his wallet, he and Star walked in while still in costume.

"Danny Phantom and Starlight Spirit!" Mikey could be heard shouting happily.

A lot of people were taking photos of them.

One person behind the register smiled.

"It's a good thing Valerie isn't here, she never stops hating on the ghost boy…" Once Danny and Starlight reached the register, he straightened himself. "Can I help you two?"

"Yes. A number 1 combo for me." Danny said before looking to his beloved. "And you, milady?"

"A number 2, please." She said.

Danny set money on the counter.

The cashier nodded.

Once they got their food, they phased through the ceiling and ate together on top.

"Wow… that's never happened before. Me going in to eat as Danny Phantom. Then again, I never had anyone to go with me."

"Well then… this a first for us in a lot of ways." Star said.

They ate, shared fries, joked a bit and just generally enjoyed this.

Once they finished, they went flying together.

* * *

As they flew by, Paulina Sanchez, who was in her room due to the fact that she is grounded, saw them. As they flew past, she reached out the window and screamed.

"NO! THIS IS SO NOT FAIR! YOU'RE SUPPOSE TO LOVE _ME_, GHOST BOY!"

That's a loud knock on her door startled her.

"PAULINA, KEEP IT DOWN! You're already grounded as it is!" Her father shouted on the other end.

"Sorry, papa..." Paulina said weakly.

She scowled out the window.

Meanwhile, Colette was forced by her stepmother to wear the hideous abomination that she dares call an outfit.

'MAMA! This iz the cruel and unusual punishment!" Colette shouted.

As she looked out the window, she noticed the two heroes fly by.

She glared when she saw Starlight.

_This is all HER fault...her and Estelle… they will pay!_ She thought in fury.

* * *

Danny and Star were now flying side by side.

"How about a race?" Star asked. "Long as I still have these powers, may as well have fun with them. First to city hall wins?"

"You're on!" Danny said.

That's when they flew faster. They were speeding. However, as Danny was going as fast as he could, Star was going faster.

_Not surprised…_ Danny thought. _She must still have more than me right now._

That's when he started catching up to her while she was slowing down slightly. This surprised them.

"Whoa…" Danny said to get her attention.

Star realized she was slowing down.

"Huh… I'm still gonna win!"

"We'll see!" Danny challenged.

They both went as fast as they could, even having their legs turn into tails.

They flew above city hall at the same time.

"I WIN!" They both go.

Once they realize they've tired, they laugh.

"That was fun!" Star said. Then her smile became sadder. "I'm really going to miss doing this…" Her head tilted down.

Danny cupped her chin to lift her up.

"That's why we gotta take advantage…" Danny said to her.

Star smiled.

That's when both of their ghost senses went off.

"Of course…" They both went with an annoyed tone at the interruption.

They saw who it was.

A wave of tiny ghosts behind who created them.

It's Lydia. And she does not look happy.

"Seriously?!" Star questioned.

"She must want payback for Freakshow…" Danny guessed.

Lydia nodded, still with that angry look.

"Why?!" Star asked. "Why are you trying to get payback for him? Why do you even work for him?"

As a response, Lydia clasped her hands together and made a lovesick smile with her eyes looking up.

Both of them realized what this means.

"Are you… in love with him?" Danny asked.

Lydia nodded, making the two give off grossed out reactions.

"_Eww…_" Star said as she flinched.

Hearing that, Lydia snarls.

She then guided her tattoo ghosts into attacking the duo.

Both of them nod, ready to fight.

"What a way for this date to go, ready?" Danny asked.

"You sure you can do it?" Star asked.

"I got enough for this…" Danny answered.

Both of them were back to back, firing from their fingertips at the swarm of tiny ghosts circling them. Each blast making the tiny ghosts disappear upon impact.

Already angry that they aren't losing, Lydia then directs them to retract behind her then charge towards the two in one path.

Placing their hands up, they create a shield together to block the flow, causing the smaller ghosts who collide to just fall and disappear.

"This is actually more fun with someone to do this with." Star said with a smile.

"I agree." Danny said. "Wanna use the thermos one last time in this?"

"Sure thing." Star said.

Once the smaller ghost charge ended, Danny and Star flew at Lydia.

Her tattoos retracted into herself, Lydia decided to take care of the two herself.

She tried to grab hold of them, but both heroes bobbed and shared a kick to her stomach that sent her further into the sky. When she tried to retaliate, they react fast.

The throw punches together, being cheek to cheek. The impact sends Lydia further up once more.

They took notice and smiled at each other. However, they noticed Lydia was coming back. They broke apart and nodded.

Lydia went to Star first, but Danny pulled her cape.

"Uh-uh!" He said. "I put in prison twice! Your fight is with me first!"

Lydia decided to do as Danny pointed out. She turned around and tried to attack him.

That's when a ghost ray hit her in the back by Star. This made her turn around, but Danny blasted her in the back too. She turned back around, but Star made another move.

"Hey, Lydia!"

Star kicked her towards Danny, who threw a downward punch that sent her downward.

Lydia sent her tattoos at them, that's when Danny took Star's hand.

"Shall we?" He asked playfully.

"We shall!" She responded with equal playfulness.

Danny swung Star as though they were ball dancing, allowing her to kick several tattoos into dissolving.

He dips her to avoid a few ghosts.

Then he releases her, allowing Star to do a ballet twirl at excessive speeds, kicking more ghosts.

Goofily, Danny does little dance that involves pointing his fingers, which he uses to blast a few ghosts.

Star giggled as he does this.

Once done, both of them faced Lydia.

She flew in and through a punch at Danny, but Star flew in, putting her hands on his shoulders as she swung her leg to knock the fist downward to stop the attack.

Danny pulled her back with a hand and kicked Lydia in the stomach. Then he moved aside for Star to throw a kick into Lydia's face, sending her up.

Lydia was losing patience and tried to attack, but Star pulled out the Fenton Thermos. Lydia was too late to react as Star fired.

Lydia gets trapped inside, allowing Star to put the lid on, sealing her inside.

"And that's that!" Star said. With a satisfied nod, she turned around. "I think it's time you took this back."

She handed him the Thermos. He took it while smiling back at her.

"Thanks. You've done a pretty good job in my place."

"Thank you." She said with a nod.

He then gave a jokingly accusing look.

"You didn't sneak into the boy's locker room, did you?"

"NO!" Star responded before a blush came to her face. "Although… that one time it was just you, I may have taken a peek… but I left before I saw anything else!"

Danny chucked.

"It's okay…"

"You didn't sneak into the_ girl's_ locker room, did you?"

Danny blushed now, looking a bit embarrassed but Star's look made him give in.

"Once… _twice_ in one day… like in my _first_ month as Danny Phantom!" He held his hands up in defense. "I swear you weren't there that day!"

Star then chucked, helping him feel relieved.

"Well, that was before we became a couple… but if you ever try it now… I'm going to put you in a thermos and launch it into space…" She jokingly threatened while still having her cute smile.

Danny gulped.

"At least I'll be an astronaut…" He said to lighten the mood. As he put the thermos away, he felt something and pulled it out. "Oh yeah… forgot I still have this."

It was the Amulet of Aberrations.

Star looked unsure at the object.

"You're going to bring it back to the museum?" Star asked.

"Only after I take the sapphire." Danny pulled it out. "And something else."

He then broke a chunk of the amulet, making it look like a chunk capital C.

Star gasped.

"Danny, what are you doing?"

"This way, nobody can use it again." Danny explained.

Star nodded. "You have a point. So, that sapphire? Vlad said we could destroy it?"

"With a Ghostly Wail." Danny answered. "Let's do it while standing, we're too high to risk it."

"Okay." She responded.

They both landed atop a building together. Danny held up the sapphire in his hand.

"Ready?"

"Ready!"

"Let's do it then!"

Danny tossed the sapphire into the air.

Both of them took a breath and unleashed the Ghostly Wail.

The combined shouts were powerful enough to make the sapphire break into pieces.

They stopped to admire what they've done.

"Neat!" Star said.

However, they both felt a little lightheaded as that did weaken them enough for Danny to return human while Star's eyes turned back to normal.

"Okay… I'll return this thing to the museum tomorrow." Danny put the amulet back in his pocket. "For now…" He morphed again. Then he looked to Star and held out his hand. "There's one more place I'd to go with you before you lose those powers."

Star smiled as he eyes began to glow again. She took his hand.

"Where to?"

"You'll see…"

* * *

They arrived above a jazz club, where they could hear the band playing from the skylight.

As if on cue, they were playing a slow song.

Star heard the music and was swinging her head to the song when Danny offered his hand.

"May I have this dance, Miss Spirit?"

Star smiled and took his hand.

"You may, Mister Phantom."

With that, Danny put on hand on her waist, Star put a hand on his shoulder, and kept their other hands together.

Then they started dancing, going in circles together.

All the while, they just smiled at each other, enjoying their time together.

All they thought of was how much they enjoyed the other's presence.

_Look at her, she's so cool, so beautiful, so fun… I wish she could keep half my power, so we can do this more often._

_After everything, from the insomnia-filled nights, to fighting ghosts, this is the best part of the entire week. I wish this moment could last forever…_

Danny even twirled her and then dipped her like in the air, and she giggled. Once they stood back up, they were about to kiss when the music started to become more lively.

Realizing this, they parted and decided dance much more actively, complete with Star doing twirls with kicks.

Danny would do a few punches in the air when Star had an idea.

"Wanna turns this into a sparring match?" Star asked.

"Sure thing." Danny said.

Star did a few back flips, landing behind Danny.

She threw a light punch that he blocked. She swung a kick twice that Danny ducked from before she gave a quick flick to his cheek.

Danny put a hand on it and smiled.

He made a playful jab that she avoided. She threw a light punch he blocked.

That's when he reached her face with his hand and playfully poked her.

Smiling, Star threw another punch that he grabbed. He then tickled the back of her neck with his free hand, making her laugh, causing her to break away.

That's when they decided to take this in the air.

They rose and sparred with more light punches and kicks.

Finally, when Danny catches a leg she tried to kick him with, and Star grabbed his wrist and pushed his arm up. They finally stopped.

They laughed.

"You got one free hand, you could win!" Danny pointed out.

"Nah… I already won something more…" Star said. "A _super_ date…"

Danny chuckled as he let go of her leg. She let go of his hand.

"While we're in the air…" Danny said as he wrapped his arms around her. "May as well finish this dance."

Star wrapped her own arms around him.

Then they playfully danced together in the air, rising.

They kept going, only looking at each other before Danny broke the silence.

"So… how much power do you think you have left?"

"I can feel it." Star said. "Pretty sure I'm almost out. I think the more I use it, the quicker it goes back to you."

"Any chance you wanna keep them, so we can do this again?" Danny asked.

"Nah… it was fun, but outside of this, I can't see myself doing this more often."

"I see…" Danny said, sounding a bit saddened. "I'd have loved to fight more bad guys with you like this."

"As your sidekick?"

"_Partner._"

Star smiled. "You just wanna see me in this outfit again, don't you?"

Danny laughed.

"Well, I can't exactly say you look hideous in it."

"Well, don't worry. I'm gonna wear this on special occasions for just the two of us." Star said, bringing a smile to Danny's face. "Now… there's just one thing I think we can do before we end this."

"What's that?" Danny asked.

"A kiss above the clouds… and it's a full moon tonight." Star said.

Danny smiled.

That's when they decided to fly straight up, reaching past the clouds.

They arrived above and saw the moon, all the while never letting each other go.

"This work?" Danny asked

"Absolutely." Star responded.

That's when, as they held onto each other, they brought their faces closer and closed their eyes.

_The last time Danny Phantom and Starlight Spirit are kissing, better make it work._ Danny thought.

_My last few moments with powers… I want to make it count and let this kiss be perfect._ Star thought.

They finally kissed. And their kiss immediately became more intimate.

They both hummed with enjoyment of kissing the one they've come to love so much since that island.

Star's head tilted to the left, deepening the kiss, feeling their tongues.

It was, to their relief and enjoyment, perfect.

It was the perfect kiss for this moment.

And as they kissed, Star's glow disappeared.

Neither of them noticed, the other's lips caught their attention.

_**MUAH!**_

They separated their faces as they smiled.

They opened their eyes and Danny took notice.

"Your eyes… they're… _normal..._"

Star blinked.

"Really?"

"Yeah… they're back to their teal color." Danny said. "I guess my powers are 100% back."

Star blinked when she heard that. She tried to will herself intangible, but nothing happened.

"Nothing… I can't feel your powers. I think they really are back with you."

"Yeah… I'm gonna miss Starlight Spirit. I think she and Danny Phantom were an ideal couple."

"Almost as much as Danny _Fenton_ and Star _Strong_?" She asked with an amused look.

"_Almost…_" Danny said. "I'm gonna miss my Starlight…" Then a smile came to his face. "Hey… can I use that… as my pet name for you?"

"Starlight?" Star thought and smiled. "Okay, I like it. Makes sense in so many ways."

That's when they hugged as Danny slowly descended from the sky.

"My Starlight…"

"My Danny-Boo..."

"Do we have to end this now?" Danny asked.

"No… it's only 8… we can go another hour or so."

With that, they landed back on the rooftop of the jazz club and danced more, sharing another kiss and celebrated the return of Danny's powers.

Though her time as Starlight Spirit was done, her feelings for Danny were more powerful than ever.

* * *

**Love is literally in the air.**

**Danny's powers are back. ****And Amorpho returned the favor.**

**We have one more chapter.**

**I wanted to do more, but couldn't find any way to make extending her time as a superhero work.**

**Rest assured, flower princess11, who helped me with stuff like the Paulina and Colette scenes, has another story in the works for these two.**

**Invader Johnny: There are a number of explanations, so pick one Jazz suggested.**

**Phantom Fan 21: They managed to avoid those two, but Star is back to being human.**

**61394: Amorpho helped them out.  
**

**DJ Rodriguez and Jebest4781: Thank you both.**

**Luiz4200: Saved her boyfriend's secret and her own.**


	15. Chapter 15: My Starlight

**Chapter 15: My Starlight**

It was the Monday after Danny got his powers back.

Star went through her usual routine again.

"I'm gonna miss just phasing my clothes back on… but I don't mind being normal again."

She heard a knock on her door.

"Star? Breakfast soon…" Georgia said.

"Okay." She said.

She went back to combing her hair.

She blushed at the memory of kissing Danny while in the sky together.

_That had to be the most amazing, romantic kiss I've ever had. It was the only time it could have ever happened in my life._

She was a bit saddened, but at least relieved that it was over.

Once she got down and finished breakfast, there was a knock at the front door.

Georgia answered.

"Ah, Danny. Once Star is all done, she'll be here."

Hearing it was Danny at the door, Star immediately stuffed all of the waffles in her mouth and ran towards the sink, wetting her plate with the faucet before turning it off. Then, she ran to grab her bag and head for the door.

"Thanks Georgia, see you later!" She said as she left with Danny.

Georgia only smirked.

"Young love… I think Mr. Strong doesn't have to worry about what his grandkids would be like at this rate…"

* * *

Danny and Star walked together, per her request.

"You sure you don't want me to fly us there?" He asked.

"I really miss just walking on the ground, so yeah. I'm okay, we got time." Star said.

"Okay, if you want, my Starlight…"

She smiled at that.

"Thanks, my Danny-Boo…"

She couldn't help but like that they have adorable nicknames for each other now.

All that's left is for him and I to say those three words. I'm in no hurry.

They finally made it to the school together, where Sam and Tucker waited for them.

"How does it feel, being a normal, everyday person again?" Tucker asked.

"I'm cool with it." Star said. "As fun as it was, I miss walking."

"Really?" Sam questioned. "You don't miss being unique?"

"Not really." Star answered. "It was cool, but I don't mind Danny having his powers back."

Sam rose a brow, but shrugged. She knew there was no point, not to mention they have a truce.

As they walked in, they saw a crowd forming in front of them. They were all talking about something that only the girls were laughing.

They finally saw what it was.

It was Colette, in a pink dress.

Star and Sam actually laughed together.

"Wow… that's the same dress my mom wanted me to wear!" Sam said.

"It's so lame…" Star added.

Colette saw the two and glared at them. Then she saw Danny and blushed in embarrassment.

"Danny?" She was horrified. "No… no no no…"  
She turned around and made a break for it, only to end up tripping.

Danny saw the state she was in. The bigger person would just say nothing and let her try and salvage some of her dignity. But he didn't feel like being that person today.

"Uh… nice outfit, Colette." Danny said mockingly, while the others laughed. "It fits…"

Colette felt so humiliated as she got up and ran away.

"Serves her right..." Star said, pleased with this dose of karma.

The quartet soon resumed and were heading to their lockers, only to hear a loud, obnoxious sound.

"WAH!" Was heard loudly.

"What was that?" Tucker asked.

"It sounded… painful to the ears." Star said.

She recognized the sound and hated it now more than ever.

They went to look and saw that Paulina was leaning next to her locker, crying.

"My ghost boy! _Why?!_ Why did that brat have to come along?!" She said while sobbing.

They noticed her locker was wide open, with her shrine to Danny Phantom now gone.

"Uh… not that I care, but what happened to your little shrine?" Sam asked.

"Papa made me take it out as part of my grounding… I'm not allowed to have any photos of him anymore… IT'S NOT FAIR!" Paulina cried before running away.

The group just stared at her outburst.

"Pathetic..." Star said.

"You said it..." Sam agreed.

"Why did I ever like her, again?" Danny questioned.

"No idea…" Tucker shrugged. "She's not bad for the eyes though…"

All three of them sent a disapproving look at him.

"Really, Foley?" Star asked.

Tucker shrugged.

"I don't have to like her to think she's hot." He defended.

* * *

In prison, Freakshow was left in his cell, sulking in annoyance.

"I was _so_ close…" He muttered. "I can't even expose Danny Phantom without proof…"

He thought to himself.

_I guess I'll just sit tight until I figure out another means of revenge… as soon as Lydia finds a chance to break me out. Assuming… she'll ever have the chance to._

He huffed in annoyance as he leaned on the wall, sliding down.

"Well… this can't get worse."

That's when a certain someone phased in from the floor, to his shock. It was even more terrifying when this figure looked very angry to see him.

"Hello… Fredrich!"

"Plasmius?!"

Vlad then grabbed Freakshow by his collar, hoisting him off the floor.

"I won't end your life… but I _will_ put you in a body cast for what you did!" Vlad roared.

Sounds of Freakshow being pummeled in a comical manner could be heard throughout the prison.

One scream was so loud and high-pitched, it could be heard even out in town.

Danny, Star, Sam and Tucker were outside for lunch when Tucker suddenly heard a strange sound.

"Did you hear something?" Tucker asked.

There was a pause.

"Uh-uh…" Sam said.

"Nothing." Star spoke.

"Nope." Danny shrugged as they went back to eating.

* * *

It was after school as cheer practice was cancelled. Paulina was forced to head home due to her grounding, and since she's the head cheerleader, the girls got dressed for nothing.

Annoyed, Star sat the bleachers. Danny sat next to her, holding a bottle of water for her.

"How's it going, Starlight?"

Star smiled at his new nickname for her.

"Not so good, Danny-Boo… Paulina cancelled, so I got in this outfit for nothing."

"I don't know…" Danny eyed her. "I like it."

Star chuckled.

"I bet you would." She said as she wrapped an arm around him and took the water. As she drank some water, she sighed with relief. "I'm glad things are back to normal… relatively normal for us, at least."

"I know. Believe it or not, Sam is the only one of our little group of four to not get ghost powers, she's a little jealous of you." Danny said.

"She can have her shot next time." Star said. "I'm okay with walking. I don't need superpowers or whatever…"

"That's pretty humble, Star." Danny said. "It makes you more attractive than you already are…"

Star chuckled.

"Well, there's also the fact that teenage boys kept taking pictures of me and it gets really creepy."

"Now you know how it feels like when Paulina strokes my picture in her locker…" Danny added in.

Star cringed, remembering all those times and how disturbing it was in hindsight.

"Well… I'm just happy being normal and fighting ghosts with my already impressive fighting prowess." She said. "Maybe now I can give you pointers…"

"Pointers?" Danny asked, clueless to her words.

"I noticed how not so good you are without powers. If it hadn't been for me, Ember's tongue would have been in your mouth long enough to suffocate you."

Danny blushed in embarrassment at that memory.

"Meaning?"

"This weekend, we're gonna go do some light jogging to help build up some muscles in your calves." Star explained. "And some push ups…"

Danny had a look of dread on his face.

"Oh… okay." He said, sounding very concerned for his well-being now. "If you say so…"

Star laughed a little.

"Don't worry." She inched closer and quickly kissed his lips. "We can cuddle and kiss twice as much."

Danny immediately perked up.

"That I can live with."

* * *

As the quartet left the school they couldn't help but notice a certain someone being picked up via limousine.

It was Colette, who was looking deeply ashamed.

Star couldn't help but make her amusement known.

"Hey, Colette!"

Colette cringed at the sound of Star's voice. She rolled her eyes.

"Estelle…" She muttered.

Stella, who was in the limousine, waved to her daughter.

"Hello, Star!" Star waved back to her mother. "Would you like a ride?"

Star looked to Danny with a smile before looking back to her mother.

"No, it's good. Danny and I have plans."

"Alright then…" Stella said as Colette got into the limousine. "See you later!"

As the door closed and the limousine went, Colette was visibly miserable.

_Not only did I have to wear this outfit more atrocious than any of those monsters, Danny and Estelle had to see me in it… all because of that other girl…_

* * *

It was hours later and Danny was with Star at her place, having taken the offer to have dinner there.

Georgia was indeed a wonderful cook as she said as Danny had her roast chicken with Star and her father.

"This is good, thanks, Georgia." He thanked her.

"My pleasure, Danny." Georgia said.

"So…" Jonathan spoke up. "What's your take on that ghost girlfriend of Danny Phantom?"

That caught their attention.

"Why… are you asking, Dad?" Star asked.

"Well, she did save my life." He brought up. "I am grateful and happy to see our local hero has his own relationship."

"Oh…" Star said, feeling relieved. "I think she's… okay." Star said, figuring this would hide her identity.

"Yeah…" Danny said. "Mask is cool though."

"I see…" Jonathan said, oblivious. "Well, wherever she and her Phantom call home, I hope they enjoy themselves."

Danny and Star shared a smile, since his unaware they're doing just that.

"So, Dad? When this is done, mind if Danny and I just went for a walk?"

"Have you finished your homework?"

"Yes."

"Then I see no problem."

Both Danny and Star smiled, as they planned to do more than just walk.

* * *

On the rooftop of large building, Star was once again in her outfit of Starlight Spirit, kissing Danny Phantom while sitting with their legs dangling over.

"You sure you want to do this, Star?" Danny asked.

Star nodded.

"Absolutely. Besides, I really dig this outfit enough to wear it once in a while." Star answered. "So… since people saw us together like this… and nobody is around to see us now…" She then stuck bobby pins back in her hair, and rearranged it, making it take on the rounder shape it's known for. Then she took off her mask. "Now then… let's see your normal face."

"Okay… been practicing this in case of Halloween."

Danny concentrated and his head turned normal, while the rest of his was in the jumpsuit. Star nodded in agreement.

"Nicely done. Now I can see those baby blue eyes while I hold onto that form fitting suit." Star said.

Danny laughed a little as he took her hands.

"Music?" He asked.

"On it." Star took out her phone. Pushing a button, a slow song started playing. "Perfect…"

That's when they began dancing together.

"Well, this oughta be one heck of a dance." Danny said.

"I know." Star said. "We didn't get to finish our dance before your powers came back. So, I figure we're due."

Danny laughed a little before complying.

They continued dancing, all the while thinking of the other.

_This is a great end… she did an amazing job._

_I did my best as a temporary superhero. Now, I just want to be with my Danny-Boo._

They stopped for a moment to admire the other.

Star and Danny looked into each other's eyes, smiling.

"Today has been..." Danny paused.

"Super?" Star suggested.

Danny chuckled. "Yeah.. .super..."

"So is this…"

Star immediately kissed Danny, which he returned.

They continued dancing together.

After a whole week of their roles being swapped, Star being the superhero and Danny being the supportive normal one, it was a relief to back to their level of normal.

They continued their dance, Star resting her head on Danny's shoulder as she felt a relief.

She only agreed to substitute for Danny Phantom to give him time off, but she's content now just to have her precious "Danny-Boo" in her arms and to be there for him when he needs it.

It was an excellent night, but and even better end to a rather unusual adventure.

* * *

**Thank you all for reading this Side Story.**

**Flower princess11 is going to uploading the next proper installment. Be on the look out for FOUND.**

**Will Star ever take on that superhero identity again? Who knows?**

**Take care.**

**61394: Likely from a store. No doubt one that likes Danny Phantom.**

**Phantom Fan 21: Maybe she'll dawn that outfit again someday, who knows.**

**Invader Johnny: Neither of them could forget this.**

**Luiz4200: Well, she did say she was filling in for him.**

**Mazamba: Yeah, but she's humble enough to enjoy her humanity.**

**DJ Rodriguez and Jebest4781: Glad you liked it.**


End file.
